Ciel absent
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: Tsuna disparait sans laisser de trace. Les Estraneo sont en cause. Suivons l'enquète des Vongola, comment vont-ils s'en sortir sans leur Ciel pour les guider ? Dans quel état vont-ils le retrouver ? Et surtout, que complote leur ennemi ?
1. Chapitre 01

Hey, salut les amis !

Je suis de retour avec une autre idée et un nouveau style d'écriture qui plaira sûrement à mes fidèles. (ça fait un peu secte non ?)

Enfin bon j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient toujours à Amano Akira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

\- Reborn-san ! Reborn-san, où êtes-vous ?

\- Que se passe-t-il, Gokudera ? Fit une voix provenant du robinet.

L'argenté était dans la cour, et se tourna vers les lavabos du gymnase à quelques mètres de là. L'arcobaleno du Soleil sembla couler du robinet comme de l'eau et se posa gracieusement dans la cuve.

\- Je faisais une sieste donc j'espère que c'est important.

\- Ça l'ai, dit Yamamoto en arrivant derrière son homologue, toute joyeuseté effacée. Tsuna a disparu.

\- Quoi ?! Rugit le bébé. Comment ça a pu arriver ?

\- En cours il ne se sentait pas bien et il est partit à l'infirmerie, expliqua Gokudera. Naturellement, je l'ai accompagné. Mais quand j'y suis retourné deux heures plus tard, il n'y était plus… L'infirmier non plus d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pas possible… Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- On te cherche depuis un heure maintenant, grimaça la Pluie.

\- Hibari a déjà ratissé tout l'établissement, il inspecte l'infirmerie maintenant, annonça l'argenté. Chrome est partit chercher Mukuro et tête de gazon fait le tour de la ville en courant. Même les filles aide.

\- Et qui a organisé tout ça, siffla Reborn, admiratif.

\- Gokudera ! Fit joyeusement Yamamoto.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… Tout le monde a réagit instinctivement, rougit le concerné.

\- Bien, bon travail Gokudera, le remercia l'hitman. Je vais appeler le Kyudaime et les renforts. Allez aider Hibari.

\- Oui ! Firent les deux adolescents en tournant les talons.

La situation était vraiment mauvaise… Si la disparition de l'héritier de la plus grande Famille mafieuse s'ébruitait, les Familles ennemies des Vongola s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bien loin de là, sur la côte ouest japonaise, plusieurs hommes attendaient près d'une grosse malle le prochain ferry vers une destination inconnue. Pendant leur attente, le téléphone de l'un d'entre eux sonna.

\- Les gamins ont déjà commencé à bouger, annonça la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ils ont fait vite, grogna le propriétaire de l'engin, un homme grand dont la blouse blanche cachait à peine son costume. Mais malgré leurs relations, ils n'arriveront pas à temps…

Les quatre hommes ricanèrent et ne furent coupés que par l'arrivée du ferry. Leur voyage serait long, mais il fallait au moins ça pour couvrir leurs traces. Avec un ennemi aussi puissant…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsuna avait froid. Très froid. Mais son cerveau était dans le brouillard. Pas moyen de se rappeler de ce qu'il c'était passé. Il se força longuement, les yeux fermés, à retrouver ses souvenirs. Quand la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit, il frissonna. L'infirmier… Il lui avait fait avaler une substance bizarre et il s'était senti partir. Il était sûr que son mal de tête de la matinée était dû à son Hyper-Intuition et que les événements de l'infirmerie en était la cause et non la conséquence. Il se souvenait aussi des rares fois où il avait repris connaissance durant le voyage, bien qu'il n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps celui-ci avait duré. Ses ravisseurs lui avait laissé un bandeau sur les yeux, le nourrissaient puis le rendormaient immédiatement. Une fois les idées claires, le châtain ouvrit les yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dino et Hibari avaient quadrillé la ville toute la journée en compagnie de leurs hommes. Yamamoto et Reborn étaient partit prévenir la mère de Tsuna tandis que Gokudera restait analyser l'infirmerie. Chrome et Mukuro essayaient par tous les moyens de trouver une trace de leur boss. Au crépuscule, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel.

\- Ils doivent déjà avoir atteint le continent… Se désespéra Dino.

\- Pourtant, on est plus proche de la côte Est que de la côte la Ouest, remarqua la Pluie. Alors pourquoi tu pense à l'Asie ?

\- Yakkyu-baka ! C'est évidant qu'ils ne vont pas prendre le chemin le plus court ! Réprimanda la Tempête.

\- Kufufu, moi ce qui me choque, c'est la présence de l'alouette en ces lieux, ricana Mukuro.

\- Hn, répondit la-dite alouette. Je ne laisserais pas la disparition de cet herbivore perturber le calme de Namimori.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit ! Lança Gokudera pour calmer le jeu. J'ai retrouvé notre infirmière ligotée et bâillonnée dans un placard. Le ravisseur l'avait mit sous sédatif.

\- Tu as trouvé autre chose ? Demanda Reborn d'une voix dure.

\- A part un gobelet dans la poubelle, rien.

\- Romario est en train de l'analyser, assura le Cavallone.

\- Ce sont des pros…

\- On s'en doutait déjà, gamin, soupira Yamamoto.

\- C'est bon, rentrez chez vous, capitula l'hitman. Dino, préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana, demain interrogez les élèves pour savoir s'ils ont vu quelque chose. Référez de tout ce que vous trouvez à Gokudera. Hibari, charge-toi des professeurs.

\- Bien, Reborn-san !

\- OK gamin !

\- D'accord, Reborn-chan.

\- Tch, je déteste les enfants…

Toutes les personnes présentes se séparèrent. La nuit fut courte pour la plupart d'entre eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna découvrait une grande pièce dont les murs étaient recouvert de métal froid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au milieu de la journée, les Gardiens et tous ceux qui aidaient dans les recherches furent surpris d'être convoqués d'urgence dans la salles du Comité de Discipline. Dino et Hibari les y attendaient déjà. Ils remarquèrent aussi une autre anomalie dans la pièce.

\- Hibari, on peut savoir ce que notre professeur d'anglais ligoté ici ? L'interrogea la Tempête.

\- Hn… Fit le brun en ignorant son homologue.

\- Apparemment, plusieurs élèves l'auraient entendu parler italien au téléphone après l'enlèvement de Tsuna, répondit Dino à sa place. En le fouillant on a trouvé deux téléphones. Le sien et un jetable qui ne contenait que deux numéros.

\- Tetsuya trace les numéros pour savoir à qui ils appartiennent.

\- Donc se serait un complice… Sourit dangereusement l'artificier en regardant l'adulte. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment des gamins comme vous pourrez résoudre cette affaire, cracha le professeur. Vous n'avez aucun poids ! Vos recherches ne mèneront jamais à rien !

Pendant que la Pluie tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son collègue, Reborn apparut dans le champs de vision du prisonnier.

\- Du poids ce n'est pas ce qu'il leur manque, dit-il d'un ton sévère. Des moyens non plus d'ailleurs.

\- R-Reborn-san !? S'étonna le professeur. Q-qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Avec ces enfants…

\- Ces enfants, comme vous dites, sont les Gardiens du futur boss de la Vongola Familia, cracha l'arcobaleno. L'adolescent que vous avez enlevé !

\- J-je ne suis au courant de rien ! Paniqua son interlocuteur. O-on m'a juste demandé de prévenir quand votre groupe se rendait compte de quelque chose ! C'est tout, je le jure !

\- Mais alors, comment vous connaissez Reborn-san ? S'étonna Gokudera enfin sortit de sa furie meurtrière.

\- Je… Je fais partie d'une Famille de Yakuza qui contrôle tous les trafics au Nord d'Honshō, hésita l'homme. Alors on a déjà eu à faire à la mafia italienne.

\- Je comprends mieux… Hibari…

\- On vérifiera ça, acquiesça le Nuage.

L'argenté eu à peine le temps de remercier son homologue que le téléphone de se dernier sonna.

\- Tetsuya ? Demanda le brun avant de froncer les sourcils. Estraneo ?

En raccrochant, il lança un regard interrogateur à ceux qui s'y connaissait. Il ne manqua pas non plus la tension qui anima la Brume masculine au nom prononcé.

\- La Estraneo Familia, commença Reborn. Ils sont réputés pour faire des expériences en tout genre, même sur des humains. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup.

\- Des salopards oui… Murmura Mukuro, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Tu nous explique, Hibari ? Quémanda Yamamoto.

\- Les numéros retrouvés dans le téléphone appartiennent à deux de leurs hommes.

\- Putain ! Jura la Tempête.

\- Alors ils sont toujours en activité… Fit l'hitman.

\- Il faut retrouver Tsunayoshi, et vite.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'illusionniste, surpris et interrogateurs.

\- Parle ananas, réclama sa Némésis.

\- Tu sais quelque chose, Mukuro ? Demanda le Cheval Ailé.

Le silence régna quelques instants, Mukuro pesant le pour et le contre de la révélation. Finalement, il opta pour la vérité.

\- Ce sont eux qui se sont ''occupés'' de Ken, Chikusa et moi quand nous étions petits. Je suis donc le mieux placé pour dire que si on ne retrouve pas Tsunayoshi rapidement, on risque de le retrouver dans un état plus qu'incertain.

Un frisson parcourut toutes les personnes de la pièce, sauf Hana qui ne comprenait définitivement rien, et Hibari grogna imperceptiblement.

\- Trouvez-moi ces enfoirés, et vite ! Ordonna l'arcobaleno.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait du professeur ? Rappela Yamamoto.

\- Hibari et Mukuro vont lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

\- Kufufu, voilà un programme des plus intéressant ! Se réjouit la Brume en faisant apparaître son trident.

\- Ailleurs qu'à l'école, réclama son nouveau compère.

\- Allons à Kokuyo Land alors.

\- Hn…

\- Au secours, Brume et Nuage sont d'accord ! Ria l'argenté.

Tout le monde partit dans un fou rire puis quitta la pièce avant de se faire mordre à mort.

* * *

Alors, les amis ! Juste pour info, j'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure. **Je n'ai aucune avance** sur vous. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si les chapitres tardent à sortir. A l'heure où on parle par contre j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le 2.

Pour vous donnez un ordre d'idée, j'ai écris celui-ci en moins de deux semaines mais ça peut me prendre beaucoup plus de temps ! Bon après le chapitre qui m'a prit le plus de temps m'a prit 3 mois et mon One Shot, 4.

Ensuite, concernant la longueur de la fic… J'essayerais de la faire tenir le plus longtemps possible mais elle ferra certainement une dizaine de chapitres, comme d'habitude. Enfin, on verra bien.

Bon allez, je vous laisse. Mais laissez une petite review, bonne ou mauvaise (si si, je vous jure), ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapitre 02

Hey les amis !

Vous voyez, je ne vous mentez pas quand je disais ne pas pouvoir prévoir quand je finirais mes chapitres, celui-là m'a pris seulement trois jours !

Merci à amelieprosper pour le soutien, tu vas t'en sortir toi aussi tu verras. Et OUIIIIIIIII je sais j'avais dis que j'ajouterais le chapitre hier !

KHR appartient toujours à Amano Akira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Au départ, c'est Gokudera passant par là, qui s'était arrêté. Puis Yamamoto était arrivé pour prendre des nouvelles de Nana. Suivirent Ryohei, Kyoko et Haru qui vinrent groupé pour la même raison. Dino y avait traîné Hibari et les deux illusionnistes s'étaient rajoutés à l'équation après avoir était invité à prendre le thé par la maîtresse de maison. Au final, ils s'étaient tous retrouvé dans la maison de leur boss et ami, dans la chambre de celui-ci plus précisément, à discuter des recherches.

\- Bon, on sait maintenant grâce à Dino que le gobelet retrouvé dans la poubelle contenait non seulement l'ADN de Tsuna mais aussi des traces d'un puissant somnifère, résuma Reborn.

\- Ouais, enfin ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, se plaignit l'argenté. Et ici, on a rien trouvé ?

\- Non, rien, dit Dino en secouant la tête. En même temps, qu'espérais-tu trouver ?

\- Tsuna, répondit Yamamoto à sa place. Tsuna, dans sa chambre, pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve…

Personne n'osa répondre à ça, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Tous pensaient comme lui, mais ils savaient que cette situation était la dure vérité. Seul la Tempête osa attraper le brun par les épaules, dans un geste évident de réconfort.

\- Ça fait une semaine maintenant… Rappela Haru. Vous pensez qu'il est où maintenant ?

\- Tout dépend de leur destination et du chemin qu'ils ont prit, fit Reborn.

La jeune fille fondit en sanglot contre l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Les Vongola avaient décidé de ne rien cacher aux filles, que c'était mieux pour elles. Après tout, Tsuna aurait fait pareil. Beaucoup de choses c'étaient passées en une semaine. Iemitsu était revenu dès qu'il avait su, envoyant ses hommes ratisser tout le Japon. Et le Nono appelait Dino toutes les heures pour prendre des nouvelles. Même s'ils ne le disaient pas, Gokudera et Yamamoto s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et avaient même passé la nuit chez l'argenté selon certains. Les preuves et les aveux du professeur avaient été vérifié et maintenant les Vongola avaient lancés une chasse à l'homme contre les Estraneo dans le monde entier. Mukuro se montra très coopératif en donnant les emplacements des cachettes ennemies dont il avait connaissance. Des raids étaient prévus pour la semaine qui débutait.

\- J'espère qu'on va les attraper et récupérer le Juudaime… Murmura Gokudera.

\- Ne t'emballe pas, on a localisé que deux de leurs planques, rappela Dino.

\- Je sais et ça m'énerve ! Ils sont doués pour se cacher, par contre pour réfléchir…

\- Allez Gokudera, il faut croire en Tsuna, sourit la Pluie. On va le retrouver !

\- Vous avez vu, même pas là il a extrêmement encore réussi à nous rassembler ! Se réjouit Ryohei en lançant ses poings en l'air.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Ouais…

\- Il est vraiment incroyable…

\- C'est comme ça qu'il est.

\- Hn…

\- Ahodera, je veux des bonbons.

\- Minute stupide vache, j'irais en acheter après.

Il y eu un silence reposant, un silence orné des sourires de chacun. Il n'y en avait plus eu depuis un moment des comme ça et pour une fois, tout le monde y participait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin de là, Tsuna sentit les Flammes de ses amis s'agiter en lui. Il se sentait proche d'eux, malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient. Une unique larme perla le long de sa joue tandis qu'un doux sourire orna ses lèvres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gokudera, Yamamoto et Lambo étaient finalement partit acheter des bonbons au plus jeune dans la rue commerçante. Des paquets pleins les bras, ils retournèrent instinctivement chez les Sawada. Il trouvèrent Iemitsu sur ses gardes, peu rassuré par la présence d'un criminel dans sa maison.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, ria la Pluie. Mukuro ne ferra rien pouvant nuire à Tsuna. Surtout avec Chrome à ses côtés !

\- C'est vrai, pareil pour Hibari, compléta l'argenté. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais se sont tous les deux nos alliés et en temps que tel, ils savent se tenir à carreau dans ce genre de situation.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai, Gokudera… Soupira l'adulte.

\- Ah, Mamma ! S'écria le plus jeune en voyant Nana arriver dans la pièce. Tu as vu, j'ai plein de bonbons maintenant !

\- Oh, c'est génial Lambo-kun ! Sourit la femme avant de se tourner vers les adolescents. Merci d'aussi bien vous occuper de lui. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites le moi savoir.

\- Ce n'est rien Madame, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Fit l'épéiste, gêné, en agitant les main devant lui.

\- Oui, vraiment, c'est la moindre des choses, argumenta son compère. Allez, nous on remonte avant qu'ils ne décide de faire s'écrouler la maison.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Rappela le brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues toi ? Menaça Gokudera en sortant ses dynamites.

\- Hé hé, Ahodera va tout faire BOUM !

\- Ferme-la, stupide vache !

\- Ma, ma, Gokudera.

\- Alala, ça fait du bien de voir les enfants s'amuser quand même ! S'extasia Nana.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, ils sont tous énormément inquiet, rappela son mari. Alors ils se détendent comme ils peuvent.

\- Je sais mon chéri, je sais.

Quand les deux amis entrèrent dans la chambre, laissant Lambo aux adultes, l'ambiance étaient toujours légère. Le Nuage avait fini par partir, ne supportant plus l'attroupement. Mais personne n'était dupe, le brun ne supportait tout simplement pas de rester inactif donc il était repartit sur le terrain. Avec lui, rien ne prenait plus de temps que nécessaire. Donc personne ne se faisait de souci.

Et les jours passèrent ainsi. Souvent, ils se réunissaient dans la chambre, restant silencieux la plupart du temps. Parfois, ils se lançaient des piques, ou se trouvaient des sujets de conversations qui ne durait jamais longtemps. Vers la fin de la semaine, Dino, qui venait de raccrocher avec le Nono dix minutes auparavant, fut surprit de voir le numéro de celui-ci s'afficher sur son téléphone.

\- Nono ! Ria-t-il. Je ne pensais pas vous réentendre si rap…

Le Cavallone resta un moment bouche-bée, écoutant se qu'on avait à lui dire. Tout le monde s'interrompit pour le fixer, attendant des réponses. Ce ne fut que cinq interminable minutes plus tard qu'un son osa sortir de sa bouche.

\- Oui… Oui, je leur explique. Tenez-moi au courant.

Le blond raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres, une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

\- Des hommes du Nono viennent de rentrer d'un assaut sur une base Estraneo à Chypre, expliqua-t-il. Ils en ont capturés trois, tous les autres sont mort. Les Vongola les ont placé sous sédatifs le temps de vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas de capsule de poison quelque part. Ensuite ils les interrogeront. Pas de Tsuna pour l'instant. Mais le plus alarment c'est leur nombre, les Estraneo étaient environ 150 pour les accueillir.

\- Ils ont eu les chefs de base ? Demanda Gokudera.

\- Ils en ont capturé un, acquiesça le jeune adulte.

\- Parfait, soupira Reborn.

Un air de fierté et d'espoir flotta dans l'air. Interpellés par la maîtresse de maison, ils décidèrent de rester dîner et d'attendre les nouvelles tous ensemble.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça celle-ci dans la soirée. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez besoin de rien.

\- Non merci, nous allons rester là, allez vous reposer, la remercia la jeune Tempête.

\- Bon, si ça va alors… Bonne nuit ! Tsu-kun a des futons dans son armoire au cas où.

\- Merci, dirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Mais ils restèrent tous éveillés à attendre. Si bien que Dino décrocha son téléphone dès la première sonnerie, vers 2h du matin.

\- Nono ? Attendez… Demanda-t-il en activant le haut-parleur. Alors ?

\- Nos prisonniers se sont réveillés, annonça le Nono. Mais à part le plus haut gradé, aucun n'avait de capsule prête à l'emploi. Donc nous les avons interrogés. Les deux bas gradés ne savaient rien et ne comprenaient pas les questions qu'on leur posait. Par contre le troisième… Il ne nous a donné aucun lieu, il ne sait pas où ils doivent emmener Tsunayoshi mais il était au courant de l'histoire. En fait il attendait d'avoir des ordres pour partir rejoindre l'équipe sur le ''Projet'' comme il dit. Donc pour lui, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à destination. C'est plutôt rassurant.

\- Oui, ça veut dire qu'ils ne lui ont certainement encore rien fait, se réjouit l'argenté.

\- EXTRÊME ! Hurla Ryohei.

\- Chuuut ! Lui firent un certain nombre de personnes.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvé, sourit le vieux boss à l'autre bout du fil. Nous avons une information mais pas de piste, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Kyudaime, sauf votre respect, quand est-ce que vous allez nous envoyer le chercher ? Demanda à nouveau la jeune Tempête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que vous interveniez dans les recherches, ça pourrait vous mettre en danger, expliqua le vieil homme.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mais enfin, il s'agit de notre boss ! Tempêta l'argenté.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec les herbivores, ça nous concerne, grogna Hibari.

\- Kufufu, c'est vrai qu'on est tous là pour ça, ricana Mukuro, menaçant.

\- La réponse est toujours non, insista le Vongola. Reborn veillera à ce que vous ne vous enfuyez pas.

\- Moi non plus, je n'aide pas, Kyudaime ? S'étonna le tueur à gage.

\- Tu aideras grandement en les occupant ici pour ne pas qu'ils interfèrent.

\- Très bien… Soupira l'arcobaleno après un long moment de silence.

\- Reborn-san… Vraiment ? Osa Gokudera.

\- C'est le boss des Vongola, Gokudera. Tu comptes vraiment te rebeller ? Gronda le bébé.

\- Non… Non, désolé Reborn-san, Kyudaime… Fit le jeune, tête basse.

Un froid fut jeté sur la pièce. Après un échange de politesse, les deux boss raccrochèrent et tout le monde décida de quitter la maison silencieuse.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, suggestions, ect…

Salut !


	3. Chapitre 03

_Hey les amis ! Je sais que vous l'avez attendu alors voici le chapitre 3 !_

 _Bien sûr tout appartient encore à Amano Akira (oui, même le monde XD)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 0** **3** **:**

 _Après un échange de politesse_ _s_ _, les deux boss raccrochèrent et tout le monde décida de quitter la maison silencieuse._ Dino les quitta rapidement et Reborn rentra se coucher. Tous les Gardiens se regardèrent avant que Gokudera ne lance son poing dans un mur et que Ryohei ne se mette à crier.

\- Bordel ! Cria la Tempête. Pourquoi ?! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! On est les mieux placés pour le chercher ! C'est notre boss, putain !

\- EXTRÊME !

\- Gokudera, ce n'est pas la peine de te faire mal pour autant, tenta la Pluie dont les yeux ne reflétaient plus que la dureté de sa voix.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je peux me calmer, hein ?!

\- Hayato… Répéta le brun. On est tous frustrés de la décision du Neuvième, mais on doit tous se calmer et réfléchir à une solution.

\- Kufufu, elle est pourtant simple ! Sourit diaboliquement Mukuro.

\- Hn… On va continuer à enquêter de notre côté, développa Hibari.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mukuro-sama et Kumo-san ont raisons, reprit Chrome. Si on ne se fait pas prendre, on peu faire ça. En plus, on serra au courant de l'avancée des autres Vongola.

\- C'est vrai que ce serrait le mieux à faire… Se calma enfin l'argenté. Mais même Reborn-san ne doit rien savoir.

\- EXTRÊME !

\- D'accord, peut-on vous aider ? Réclama Kyoko.

\- Évidemment ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

\- Par contre, si jamais on va sur le terrain, vous restez là à nous attendre, imposa le jeune bras droit.

\- Oui ! Positivèrent les deux filles.

\- Par contre, il nous faudra un lieu de réunion A L'EXTRÊME ! Fit Ryohei.

\- Moi je pense plutôt plusieurs, rectifia Yamamoto, un sourire presque machiavélique sur le visage.

\- Explique-toi ?

\- Réfléchis ! Si on a à chaque fois un lieu différant, et qu'on se prévient au dernier moment, on aura moins de chance de se faire attraper ! Se réjouit-il.

\- Ça se tient, acquiesça son homologue Tempête. Est-ce qu'on a tous de quoi contacter au moins un Gardien ?

\- Oui.

\- Les filles ?

\- J'ai le numéro de Kyoko-chan, confirma Haru.

\- Parfait, dispersion ! Conclue le nouveau chef de la petite bande.

\- Hn, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire, grogna l'irréductible Hibari en tournant les talons.

Personne, dans la Dixième Génération, n'était sûr de l'efficacité des hommes du Nono. Pas qu'ils doutent des Vongola, mais trouver une personne certainement bien gardée dans un endroit aussi vaste que le monde et sans attirer l'attention des autorités… Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alors que les recherches continuaient, Tsuna dû se battre pour sa survie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce jour-là, à la pause, le téléphone de Gokudera sonna.

\- Hibari ? Dit-il en décrochant.

\- Salle 2-B, répondit le brun à l'autre bout du fil.

\- D'accord, à tout de suite.

Les deux adolescents raccrochèrent simultanément et l'argenté se tourna vers Chrome et Yamamoto qui l'accompagnaient.

\- On a une réunion, fit-il simplement.

La petite bande tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la destination indiquée. Sur le chemin (il avaient juste un couloir à traverser mais bon…) Gokudera contacta Ryohei et lui rappela de faire preuve de discrétion. Hibari, le Gardien du Soleil et sa petite sœur arrivèrent presque en même temps. Ils réunirent quelques tables et s'installèrent tout autour.

\- Alors Hibari, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Lança la Tempête.

\- Hn… J'ai réussi à avoir une image de notre infirmier, annonça le Nuage.

\- Parfait ! Heu… Je peux te demander comment ? Hésita l'argenté.

\- Rien ne peut m'échapper…

\- Kufufu, ce ne serait pas plutôt les caméras dissimulées dans tout l'établissement qui l'ont repéré ? Le nargua Mukuro en sortant de nul-part.

\- Tch, grogna le Préfet.

\- Ha ha, et tu compte faire quoi de sa tête ? Rigola la Pluie.

\- Déjà c'est une preuve officielle donc je l'ai donnée au bébé, commença Kyoya. Ensuite, je suis en train de la faire diffuser sur toute la côte. On verra si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose.

\- Très bonne idée, acquiesça le bras droit. Tiens-nous au courant.

\- Je sais, répondit le brun en se levant pour partir.

\- Enfin, c'est bon de savoir qu'on est surveillé, on se sent plus en sécurité ! Conclue la rousse.

\- Mouais, ça n'a pas empêcher Sawada de se faire enlever, rappela dans un calme exceptionnel son grand frère.

\- Je pense que Hibari a autre chose à faire que de visionner toutes les caméras au long de la journée, l'excusa Yamamoto.

\- Tch, ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais Yakyuu-baka a raison, soupira Gokudera. Cet enfoiré n'est pas responsable de l'enlèvement du Juudaime, personne n'est responsable.

\- Tu as raison Gokudera-kun, admit la sœur Sasagawa.

La cloche sonna, mettant fin à la réunion. Tous retournèrent en classe avant l'arrivée des professeurs et continuèrent la journée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce ne fut que huit jours plus tard que Hibari donna de nouvelles informations. L'homme avait été vu au port de Niigata avec trois autres hommes et une grosse malle. Mais pas d'adolescent. Ce qui avait attiré l'œil des passants, c'est qu'il portait toujours sa blouse d'infirmier alors que ses compagnons étaient tous en costards.

\- Des transporteurs, conclut Gokudera. Les Estraneo les ont bien caché.

\- S'ils avaient seulement une grosse malle, ça veut dire que Tsuna est dedans ? Demanda Yamamoto.

\- Peut-être, qui sait… Réfléchit la Tempête.

\- S'il-te-plaît Hibari, dis-moi que tu as une solution pour savoir où ils vont ? Gémit le brun.

\- Ils ont prit le seul ferry qui part quotidiennement dans cette direction, acquiesça le Nuage. Ils allaient en Chine.

\- Tsuna-kun est en Chine ? Espéra Kyoko.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, grimaça Gokudera. Après trois semaines, ils doivent être loin.

Un long soupire traversa la pièce. Ils étaient avancés, certes, mais encore loin du bout.

\- Hibari, Mukuro, j'ai besoin de toutes les planques passées et actuelles des Estraneo en Chine et dans les pays voisins, exigea l'argenté. Poussez jusqu'en Russie s'il le faut.

\- Hn…

\- Oya oya, tu pense pouvoir nous donner des ordres, petit toutou ? Le menaça la Brume.

\- Répètes ça ! Tempêta le-dit toutou, faisant valser sa chaise au passage.

\- Allons les gars, on ne devrait pas se battre entre nous… Implora Yamamoto.

\- Tch, t'as raison, se calma la Tempête en ramassant sa chaise. Bon, je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Soyez prudent et tenez-nous au courant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, et sans tenir compte de la dernière phrase de l'argenté, tout le monde quitta la salle du club de littérature. Gokudera rentra chez lui et ouvrit le carnet caché au fond de son bureau. Il y retranscrivait toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter jusqu'à maintenant, en G-code évidemment. Aucun risque ne devait être prit s'ils voulaient retrouver Tsuna rapidement. Pendant qu'il écrivait, deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et une tête se posa sur la sienne. L'adolescent attrapa un des bras de sa main libre et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy avec tes lunettes, roucoula l'inconnu.

\- Takeshi… Se plaignit l'argenté en roulant des yeux.

\- Alors ? Tu sais combien de temps on va devoir se cacher encore ? Demanda Yamamoto en observant le carnet ouvert sur le bureau.

\- Non, pas encore… Soupira son amant. J'en serrais peut-être un peu plus quand les deux tarés reviendront avec la liste que je leur ai demandé.

\- Ha ha, c'est sûr qu'on y verra un peu plus clair !

Le sourire du brun se fana rapidement tandis qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre, vite rejoint par le propriétaire de l'appartement. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

\- Où es-tu Tsuna ? Demanda l'épéiste sans attendre de réponse. Enfin, où que tu sois, reviens-nous vite…

\- T'inquiète pas, on va le trouver, le rassura l'argenté en embrassant son homologue dans le cou. Je te le promets.

\- Merci Hayato. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. Et tous les autres aussi.

\- Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, c'est vrai, tout le monde.

Le couple referma la fenêtre et partit rapidement se coucher. Le lendemain, Lambo arriva au collège en pleure en plein milieu de la journée et se dirigea vers Chrome assise sur un banc dans la cour. La jeune fille prit le veau dans ses ores et tenta de le consoler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Kyoko les rejoignit, alertée par les pleurs de la petite Foudre, ce dernier réussi à articuler quelques mots.

\- R-Reborn m'envoie vous donner ça, fit-il entre deux sanglots en sortant une enveloppe de son afro. Mais… Mais en chemin j-je suis tombé et j'ai perdu tous mes bonbons !

Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. La Brume attrapa l'enveloppe et la tendit à son amie avant de retourner à la consolation du jeune Gardien. Elle était scellée au nom des Vongola mais la rousse ne doutait pas que Reborn l'ai déjà lu.

\- Je l'apporte à Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun, annonça la jeune fille en tournant les talons.

\- Merci. Lambo-chan, ne pleure plus, j'irais t'acheter des bonbons après les cours.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Chrome.

\- Ouais !

La rouquine traversa les couloirs à la vitesse de la lumière, sans même prendre le temps de saluer ses amies en chemin, et se dirigea vers la classe des garçons. Bien sûr, elle ne courait pas, c'était interdit par le règlement et elle n'allait pas risquer de froisser le Préfet. Les deux garçons étaient en train de discuter tranquillement, enfin dans le calme que pouvait donner Pluie et Tempête, parfait ! La coursière improvisée leur mit la lettre sous le nez, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire lever la tête vers elle. La nouvelle venue leur expliqua la situation et l'argenté décacheta enfin l'enveloppe. Il la lut un moment puis se tourna vers son homologue. C'est ce moment précis que choisi Hibari pour les rejoindre.

\- Qu' est-ce ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

\- Des noms, répondit simplement Gokudera. Une réunion d'urgence s'impose.

\- Le toit, décida le solitaire.

\- On s'y retrouve dans dix minutes, acquiesça la Tempête.

Le Préfet repartit de son côté tandis que les trois autres repartaient vers l'illusionniste.

* * *

 _Voilou les amis !_

 _Ah ah, qu'est-ce que Reborn a à leur dire ?_

 _Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, reviews ?_

 _À bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 04

_Salut ! Bon, on repart._

 _Toujours et encore un grand merci à Amano Akira pour ce grand manga et à ceux qui laisse des reviews, je vous aime !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 :**

Après avoir récupéré Chrome et Lambo, les compères se rendirent au club de boxe chercher le Gardien manquant puis montèrent sur le toit retrouver Hibari et Kusakabe.

\- L'autre ananas n'est pas là ? Fit le brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je l'ai appelé, il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit la protégée du-dit ananas.

Comme s'il les avait entendu, un nuage de brume recouvrit le toit avant qu'un rire caractéristique ne se fasse entendre.

\- Kufufu, je t'ai manqué petite alouette ? Rit Mukuro.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit l'alouette en question.

\- Kufufu…

-Bon, si on pouvait se concentrer… Réclama Gokudera en se massant les tempes d'avance.

Tout le monde se tut et s'installa dans le calme. L'argenté sortit la lettre et reprit la parole.

\- Alors, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, Reborn-san nous a fait parvenir une lettre par la stupide vache. Nous avons un nom, Ashit Kmahil. C'est un hindou. Et c'est appartement notre faux infirmier.

\- Hindou ? Répéta Yamamoto.

\- Oui, acquiesça son petit ami. Je n'ai pas plus d'information alors il faudra allez chez le Juudaime voir Reborn-san ce soir.  
\- Tetsuya… Commença Hibari.

\- Je vais chercher toutes les infos sur cette personne, fini Kusakabe en se levant.

\- Tiens, compléta Hayato en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Le Préfet se leva à son tour mais fut retenu par la Tempête.

\- Hibari, Mukuro, vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Hn… Se plaignit le brun en se rasseyant. Tu doute de moi, herbivore ?

\- Oya oya, tu nous prends pour qui ? Grogna Mukuro.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta la Pluie.

\- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'ils ont bien une planque en Inde, mais ce n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines… Dit la Brume. Ensuite on est à deux en Russie, du côté de Moscou, une en Chine, trois en Thaïlande dont deux où on peut douter qu'elles soit encore actives, au Tadjikistan et en Afghanistan.

\- Hn… J'ai réussi à en avoir deux en Chine et quatre en Russie, je connais aussi celles que l'ananas viens d'énoncer, compléta le Nuage.

\- Bon, très bien, soupira Gokudera, soulagé. Si possible j'aimerais avoir une carte avec leurs emplacements, ou au minimum une liste de coordonnées.

\- Elles ne sont pas très précises mais le Comité a ça, capitula le carnivore.

\- Tu me la donneras quand tu pourras, ou à Yamamoto au pire, retournons en cours.

Le petit groupe se mit d'accord pour se retrouver devant le portail à la fin des cours et se sépara rapidement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et Tsuna découvrit sa cellule et la personne avec qui il devrait la partager.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de leur boss, Reborn haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous arrivez tous en même temps, groupés, vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Gamin… Ta lettre… Expliqua la Pluie.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là pour ça, entrez, ordonna l'arcobaleno.

\- Merci.

Alors qu'ils allaient monter l'escalier menant à la chambre du Ciel, le père de ce dernier les interpella.

\- Nana n'est pas là, elle est partie faire des courses avec les enfants. Venez au salon, nous serrons mieux pour discuter.

\- Désolé du dérangement, s'excusa Yamamoto pour le groupe.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et Kyoko et Haru prirent l'initiative de faire du thé.

\- Alors, c'est qui exactement ce Ashit Kmahil ? Demanda impatiemment la Tempête.

\- Un pauvre larbin des Estraneo, cracha le bébé maudit comme si rien que prononcer le nom de l'homme était déclencheur d'hostilités. Il est spécialisé dans l'espionnage et l'infiltration. Apparemment, c'est la première fois qu'il s'attaque au kidnapping.

\- Kufufu, n'espère pas trop, arcobaleno, ironisa Mukuro. Tous les hommes de chez eux ont déjà fait ça.

\- Super, tu me rassure Mukuro…

\- Kufufu, au plaisir !

\- Autre chose ? Grogna Hibari.

\- Oui, reprit Reborn. Le gars n'est pas rentré au pays.

\- On a appelé sa femme, il est en ''voyage d'affaire'' à l'étranger, compléta Iemitsu. Il ne lui a pas dit où, mais elle n'a aucun moyen de le contacter.

\- Une civile… Murmura Gokudera.

\- Bon, alors ils ne sont sûrement pas là-bas, conclut Yamamoto.

\- Oui, je vous tiens au courant si j'ai autre chose, les rassura l'hitman.

\- On s'en doute, Reborn-san, fit poliment la jeune Tempête.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… Annonça le Nuage en se levant.

\- On devrait partir aussi, suggéra l'épéiste.

\- Haru-chan et moi allons rester tenir compagnie à madame Sawada, dit Kyoko après un coup d'œil à son amie.

\- Je reste aussi ! S'imposa Chrome.

\- Nagi… D'accord, moi je rentre, capitula l'autre Brume.

\- Bien, merci à tous d'être venu, fit solennellement l'argenté. On se tient au courant.

Les jeunes se levèrent. Reborn haussa de nouveau un sourcil. Depuis quand Gokudera avait-il autant d'autorité sur les autres Gardiens ? Il n'avait pas vu chez lui autant de dévouement pour son rôle de bras-droit depuis la Cérémonie de Succession. L'arcobaleno ne se posa pas plus de question, concluant que son comportement était logiquement dû à la disparition de leur boss. Il avait même remarquer une baisse, minime mais quand même, dans la productivité du Comité de Discipline. C'était étrange venant d'Hibari. Il se passait quelque chose avec ces jeunes et il ne savait pas quoi. Pourtant rien d'inhabituel ne se passait pendant les heures d'école.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Puis Tsuna décida d'apprendre l'italien…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les semaines, les mois puis une année passèrent. Gokudera se vit rayer petit à petit les planques de Estraneo où les Vongola étaient allés, sans résultat. Au bout de onze mois de traque intensive, Ashit Kmahil avait été trouvé en Suisse. Au bout d'une longue séance de torture, il avait lâché qu'arrivé en Chine, il s'était séparé des transporteurs et du Vongola pour rejoindre la Suisse et jura qu'il ne savait pas où on emmenait Tsuna. Cette annonce avait jeté un froid sur la Dixième Génération qui commença à s'éloigner les uns les autres. Mais un an et demi après la disparition de leur boss, Gokudera réagit, appela Yamamoto, alla chercher Chrome et ensemble, ils allèrent au bureau du Comité de Discipline.

\- On ne peut plus rester comme ça, Hibari, grogna la Tempête.

\- Je me demande comment on en ai arrivé là… Désespéra Yamamoto.

\- Justement je m'apprêtais à vous appeler, sourit discrètement le Préfet.

\- Hein ? Firent les trois.

\- J'ai continuer à chercher de mon côté et il y a quelques jours, on m'a rapporté que Sawada avait été aperçu en Sibérie, à Iakoutsk. Ça fait plusieurs mois et apparemment il n'était pas seul mais l'info vaut la peine qu'on vérifie.

\- Hibari, soupira l'argenté. Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour mais merci, t'es un pro.

\- Il faut aller chercher les autres ! S'impatienta la Pluie.

\- Doucement Yamamoto, il n'y est certainement plus, tempéra son petit ami.

\- Mais…

\- J'attends le résultat de l'interrogatoire des personnes l'ayant vu, justifia l'autre brun. Revenez demain.

\- Merci, Kumo-san… Tenta la Brume, redevenue extrêmement timide.

Elle ne reçu qu'un hochement de tête, mais son sourire réapparu et son œil unique pétilla.

\- Une dernière chose, dit le Nuage. Cette information n'est pas parvenue aux Vongola. Soyez discrets.

\- Promis ! Lança la petite troupe en quittant la pièce.

Respectant les paroles du brun, les trois Gardiens surexcités se séparèrent et attendirent impatiemment le lendemain. Quand Hibari les rappela comme promit, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la classe mais furent arrêtés par Kyoko.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les trois ?

\- On a décidé de reprendre contact, expliqua Gokudera en jetant un coup d'œil à ses homologues. Et Hibari a peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

\- Je peux venir ? Hésita la rousse.

\- Bien sûr ! Sourit Chrome.

\- Allons-y, pressa la Pluie.

Une fois au Comité, le Nuage fut surprit de voir une nouvelle tête mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il s'en fichait.

\- On est pas vraiment avancé, annonça d'emblée Hibari. C'est le personnel de l'hôpital qui l'a vu, il leur a parler dans un russe bancal mais c'est déjà ça. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, à part que son ami était blessé. Ils sont repartit vers l'est. D'après les médecins, ils avaient tous les deux des traces de piqûres sur les bras et des traces de bagarres.

\- Ils n'ont pas dit d'où ils venaient ? Interrogea le pianiste.

\- Non, ils ont essayé de le savoir mais Sawada n'a pas répondu. Par contre, ils l'ont clairement identifié. Et une infirmière parlant japonais les a entendu parler de rejoindre la côte.

\- La côte vers l'est… Depuis la Russie… Résuma Kyoko. La Corée ?

\- C'est plutôt improbable, vu la difficulté à passer la frontière dans ces pays-là, réfléchit la Tempête.

\- Justement ! Ils y arriveront certainement mieux que les Estraneo ! Justifia l'épéiste.

\- C'est vrai, il faut absolument qu'il change de pays pour être en sécurité, dit finalement le bras-droit. Ils ne font pas d'erreurs stratégique mais savoir le Juudaime avec quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons pas m'inquiète un peu…

\- C'est vrai mais on doit lui faire confiance, rappela Yamamoto.

\- Je vais prévenir mon frère ! Annonça la jeune fille. Chrome-chan, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oui ! Se réjouit la Brume. J'en profiterais pour passer un coup de fil à Mukuro-sama.

\- Appelons Haru-chan aussi !

Les deux filles sortirent rapidement de la pièce qui devint silencieuse quelques minutes.

\- On a fait une grosse connerie en se séparant tous, murmura Gokudera comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence. On doit rester souder, pour le Juudaime.

\- Plus jamais, acquiesça l'autre.

Ils étaient fâchés contre eux même d'avoir fait une telle connerie. Le couple se leva et quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant le solitaire seul de nouveau. Hayato n'oublia pas de rappeler à ce dernier de les tenir au courant avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

 _Voilà, on y est !_

 _Tout va aller plus vite à partir de maintenant, vous allez voir^^_

 _Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir._

 _A bientôt !_


	5. Chapitre 05

_Coucou les gens !_

 _Avant tout je voulez vous dire qu'alors que je commence tout juste la rédaction de ce chapitre, j'ai déjà eu des retours, des followers en plus… Et je vous remercie infiniment ! C'est vous qui me motivez à écrire la suite, à mettre toutes mes idées sur papier sans avoir peur que ça lasse, ou que ça ne plaise pas. Vraiment._

 _Enfin, fini la guimauve de début de chapitre, allons-y !_

 _KHR appartient toujours à Amano Akira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

\- Il y a un mois, Sawada a été repéré près de Tongjiang, en Chine, résuma Hibari. Et pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, des mouvements suspects ont été rapporté à la frontière entre la Corée du Nord et la Russie.

\- Et tu sais si c'est lié ? Espéra Gokudera.

\- Non, mais même le Gouvernement coréen ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne, soupira le Préfet.

La Dixième Génération grogna de mécontentement, de façon plus ou moins audible selon les personnes. Leurs retrouvailles récentes n'avait fait que renforcer les liens entre eux. Si bien qu'un simple regard pouvait parfois en dire long, même s'il venait de l'asociale du groupe. Ce dernier ayant relancé la surveillance dans différents pays, il recevait plus rapidement les infos et s'empressait de les transmettre aux autres Gardiens. Ils avançaient à tâtons, mais ils avançaient quand même alors que les recherches des Vongola étaient au point mort. Dans les Gardiens de Tsuna, personne ne demandait à Hibari comment il avait ses informations, ils préféraient ne pas savoir… Leurs réunions se tenaient à différents endroits de Kokuyo Land, parfois en ville aussi. Une fois ils étaient allés au Takesushi, une autre à la terrasse d'un café, tout dépendait de l'envie de chacun. Ce fut un mois plus tard que tout changea. Hibari débarqua en plein cours de Physique dans la classe de ses trois homologues, son téléphone toujours en main.

\- Réunion d'urgence…

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome et Kyoko se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers le Nuage.

\- M-mais enfin vous quatre ! Commença le professeur, surprit.

\- Le Comité de Discipline les réquisitionne, grogna le Préfet. Continuez votre cours.

\- B-bien, Hibari-san… Capitula l'adulte.

\- Efficace, siffla la Pluie en sortant de la salle.

\- Trouvez les autres, rendez-vous à la salle des professeurs, ordonna le brun.

\- Je vais chercher mon frère, informa Kyoko en partant.

L'autre fille du groupe décrocha son téléphone et appela Mukuro tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le lieu indiqué. Le Nuage brun quant à lui contacta rapidement son bras droit. Une fois tout ce beau monde réunit, même Haru qui était en haut-parleur sur le téléphone de la rousse, la réunion pu commencer.

\- J'ai du nouveau, commença-t-il.

\- On s'en doutait… Mais à quel point ? S'impatienta l'argenté.

\- Au point de bouger, grogna le brun, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu. Sawada a été vu en train de tenter de passer la frontière entre la Corée du Nord et la Corée du Sud. Et il a réussi. Il a de nouveau été repéré il y a deux jours à 50km au sud de la frontière.

\- Hibari… Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Fit le pianiste.

\- On va le chercher… Murmura Yamamoto.

Tout le monde mit un moment à réaliser. Ils l'avaient trouvé ! Tous avaient rêvé de ce moment, mais maintenant qu'il était devenu réalité, ils n'arrivaient à réaliser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où les jeunes se regardaient tour à tour, des soupires de soulagement, des cris de joie et des exclamations emplirent la pièce.

\- EXTRÊME ! S'écria Ryohei.

\- Yatta ! Suivie sa petite sœur, sautillant sur place en tenant les mains de son amie.

\- Enfin on a réussi ! Soupira la Pluie, s'affalant dans son siège avec cet énorme sourire que peu avaient pu voir depuis près de deux ans.

\- Bordel, j'en reviens pas… Sourit à son tour le Gardien de la Tempête.

\- Kufufu, on dirait que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, ''kufufuta'' Mukuro.

\- Ça vous dit d'aller fêter ça au restaurant de mon père ce soir ? Lança le kendoka.

\- BAKA ! On va se faire tuer si on fait ça ! Rappela le bras-droit du Ciel. On n'avait pas le droit de chercher le Juudaime !

\- Et alors, comment on fait maintenant ? Se questionna Kyoko.

\- J'ai les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit où il se trouve…

\- Et si on partait en voyage à L'EXTRÊME ! Proposa le Soleil.

\- Bonne idée, acquiesça Gokudera. Bien entendu, on ne dit rien à Reborn-san et Kyoko et Haru, vous restez là, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Oui.

\- Bien entendu, Gokudera-kun ! Fit joyeusement Haru.

\- Donc en gros, on part comme ça, alors que notre boss est toujours porté disparu ? Reprocha Yamamoto.

\- En quelque sorte, fit malicieusement son petit ami. On a besoin de se détendre un peu et puis de se retrouver avec le carnage de ces derniers mois…

\- Je vois… Tu pense à tout c'est ça ?

\- T'as tout compris Yakyuu-baka.

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que les professeurs n'arrivent, prévint Hibari en entendant la cloche sonner.

\- Attends… Tu ne les as pas prévenu qu'on venait !? S'indigna Gokudera.

\- Hn… Fut la seule réponse du brun qui quittait déjà la salle.

A vitesse grand V, les adolescents quittèrent à leur tour la salle des professeurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il ne leur avait pas fallut trois jours pour faire leurs baguages et prendre l'avion vers la Corée. Ensuite, un taxi les emmena à un local loué pour l'occasion à Gangneung. Là-bas, Hibari retrouva son contact et fit le point avec lui.

\- C'est ma tante et mon oncle qui parle de lui à demi-mot, informa l'inconnu. Ils tiennent une ferme au Nord-Ouest d'ici. Apparemment ils se font voler beaucoup de pommes ces temps-ci alors ils ont décidé de mettre un panier de vivres tous les jours dans une petite clairière. Depuis ils retrouvent le lendemain à la place des vivres des tartes aux pommes et autres plats, délicieux cela-dit. Dans ce coin, il n'y a qu'un petit cabanon à l'abandon au milieu de la forêt. Mon oncle est allé voir et il a vu qu'il y avait des gens dedans. Quand je lui ai montré une photo de l'homme que vous cherchez, il l'a reconnu immédiatement.

\- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre, sourit Yamamoto.

\- Il faut que tu nous emmène à ce cabanon, fit la Tempête.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça l'homme. Mais je ne veux pas d'histoire et ma famille non plus.

\- On te couvre, le rassura le Préfet.

\- Alors enfilez vos manteaux et de bonnes chaussures de marche !

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce signal, les Vongola bondirent sur leurs pieds et obéirent rapidement. Pendant trois heures ils marchèrent en ville, sur les chemins de campagne et dans la forêt. Mais plus ils marchaient, plus les Gardiens Vongola sentaient leurs Flammes se rapprocher de celle de leur boss. Et les sourires ornant leurs visages s'agrandissaient. Quand ils aperçurent le cabanon, ils repérèrent aussi une forme humaine dans un coin, en train de couper du bois. Ils eurent grand peine à le reconnaître quand ils virent enfin leur Ciel. Tsuna avait prit quelques centimètres, ses cheveux avaient poussés et une fine mèche à l'arrière lui descendait au milieu du dos et surtout il avait prit beaucoup de muscle. Ils s'approchèrent doucement, comme pour être sûr de ne pas l'effrayer. Quand il les repéra enfin, ses grands yeux, quoique plus matures, s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Les gars… C'est vraiment vous ? Demanda-t-il en laissant tomber sa hache sur la souche à côté de lui.

\- Oui Tsuna, on est vraiment là, lui répondit Yamamoto.

\- Juudaime… Continua L'argenté.

\- Boss ! S'exclama Chrome.

\- Kufufu, rit la Brume masculine.

\- Minna ! Réalisa Tsuna, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On est venu te chercher, répondit simplement son bras droit.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'une ombre noire et blanche les sépara du châtain. Le pianiste reconnu le pelage d'une panthère des neiges.

\- _Maria, no !_ Hurla le Gardien du Ciel. _S_ _ono i miei amici_ _!_

- _Amici ?_ Répéta l'ombre en s'arrêtant.

\- _Si !_

L'ex-disparu avait parlé dans un italien parfait, ce qui étonna fortement Gokudera et Mukuro, les deux seuls à parler italien dans leur groupe. Ils furent encore plus étonnés, mais tous cette fois, en découvrant ce qui avait voulu les attaquer. C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près leur âge, peut-être un peu plus vieille, aux cheveux châtain tirant sur le roux et aux yeux verts où se mêlait du noir d'encre. Elle portait un chemisier rouge délavé et un jean clair. Elle avait la peau basanée des italiennes. Mais se qui les étonna le plus, c'était la queue, les griffes et les oreilles de panthère qu'elle arborait.

\- Excusez mon impolitesse, je pensais que vous étiez nos ennemis, s'excusa-t-elle dans un japonais presque sans accent. Je m'appelle Maria, enchantée !

\- Salut, je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi ! Fit la Pluie en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

\- Une thérianthrope… Je savais que ça existait ! Je le savais ! S'extasia Gokudera en attrapant son homologue brun par les épaules.

\- Ma ma, Gokudera, je ne suis pas un prunier !

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais sache qu'au moindre faux pas ça peu faire très mal, prévint Maria. Demande à Tsuna tiens.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, ses atouts animaux redevinrent des Flammes du Nuage et retournèrent gentiment dans la boite que la jeune fille gardait à sa ceinture.

\- Maria, c'est pas la peine de dire ça… La supplia presque le jeune boss. Ils vont le prendre de travers sinon.

\- C'est une Boite-arme ? S'étonna l'argenté, déçu.

\- Oui, Tsuna m'a dit que vous en aviez déjà vu.

\- Elle est de qui ? S'intéressa-t-il subitement.

\- Innocenti, répondit à sa place le petit châtain.

\- Kufufu, alors vous vous êtes déjà battu ? Conclue Mukuro.

\- Soyons clair, c'était de l'entraînement, soupira Tsuna. Sinon, même Mukuro et Hibari-san sont ici ?

\- Oui, ils ont décidé de venir, commenta la Tempête. C'est Hibari qui t'a retrouvé.

\- Ah… Il ne fallait pas vous en faire, j'arrivais.

\- Ça on ne pouvait pas le savoir, soupira Yamamoto. Enfin tu as l'air d'aller bien, Tsuna !

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux qu'avant en tout cas ! Lui répondit-il joyeusement.

\- Entrez, j'ai un plat sur le feu, les invita la jeune fille.

Les nouveaux venus acceptèrent l'invitation et entrèrent dans le chalet.

* * *

 _Voilà les amis, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Alors, content de revoir Tsuna, au bout de cinq chapitres sans nouvelles ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis et à bientôt pour la suite._


	6. Chapitre 06

_Hey coucou !_

 _J'écris ce chapitre à la suite du précédant parce que j'en ai déjà écrit deux pages sur papier alors… En avant pour l'inspiration !_

 _Oh et si vous n'avez pas fait attention au chapitre précédant, j'ai remplacé les Flammes de la Pluie par des Flammes du Nuage pour Maria, je trouve que ça lui va mieux._

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn n'est pas à moi… A moins que je sois Amano Akira sans le savoir…_

 _Une dernière chose, je pense bientôt faire une illustration pour la fic et je la mettrais en miniature… Mais vous devez en avoir rien à faire…_

 _Allez bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 :**

 _Les nouveaux venus acceptèrent silencieusement l'invitation et entrèrent dans le chalet._

\- Alors, comment vous nous avez trouvé ? Demanda Tsuna.

\- Pas grâce aux Vongola en tout cas… Grogna tout bas la Tempête.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna le boss.

\- Le Nono nous a interdit de te chercher, expliqua le brun en posant tendrement sa main sur la cuisse de son petit ami.

\- Quoi ?! S'indigna le Ciel. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Personne ne sait, fit l'argenté en haussant les épaules. Il a simplement dit que c'était pour notre sécurité. Et si jamais quelqu'un apprend pourquoi on est ici, on risque de ce faire passer un savon.

\- Ou pire… Grimaça la Brume.

\- Et Reborn ?

\- Il devait nous surveiller A L'EXTRÊME ! ''Exrêmisa'' Ryohei. Gokudera a tout fait pour qu'on puisse partir seuls.

\- Il a tout fait tout court, rectifia Yamamoto. Sans lui, on ne t'aurait jamais retrouvé.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez couru de gros risque alors… S'inquiéta le châtain.

\- C'était vraiment pas grand-chose… Rougit l'argenté.

\- Au contraire Gokudera-kun ! Tu as fais de l'excellent travail, le félicita son boss. Je m'attendais à ce que plus personne ne se parle à mon retour, mais c'est plutôt le contraire.

Son regard fut plus insistant sur le couple caché, alors que tous les Gardiens s'entre-regardaient, hésitant sur ce qu'ils allaient dire.

\- Quoi ? Fit enfin leur boss, sentant le malaise.

\- Et bien… Commença Yamamoto.

\- Tes craintes ont été vrai pendant quelques mois… Avoua la Tempête. Mais on est ressortit de cette crise plus fort !

\- Et encore une fois, c'est Gokudera qui y a mit fin ! Rit Takeshi.

\- Mouais… Enfin Hibari allait nous appeler, contesta une nouvelle fois l'autre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas possible… Soupira le petit boss. Mais ça me rassure de voir que ça n'a pas duré. Et dit donc vous deux, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Pluie et Tempête se regardèrent et leurs mains se joignirent sous la table.

\- On voulait que tu sois le premier au courant, avoua le premier.

\- Ouais… Continua timidement Gokudera. Takeshi et moi on est en couple.

Le couple se sourit, et dans le brouhaha d'un ''Quoi ?!'' général, Tsuna les félicita chaleureusement. C'est ce moment que Maria choisi pour les rejoindre avec une marmite de bouillon de légumes, généreusement offerts par les fermiers du coin.

\- Et vous allez rester combien de temps en Corée ? Demanda finalement la jeune fille entre deux bouchées.

\- Six jours, répondit Yamamoto. On ne voulez pas rester trop longtemps non plus.

\- Je ne repartirait pas avec vous les gars… Murmura presque le petit boss.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Juudaime ? S'étonna la Tempête.

\- Vous êtes venu en avion, c'est bien ça ? Voulu confirmer Tsuna.

\- Oui mais… Tenta son bras droit.

\- Vous avez mon passeport avec vous ? Et comment vous comptez expliquer aux autorités d'ici que vous emmenez avec vous deux étrangers dont ils n'ont aucune trace d'arrivée ? Questionna-t-il malicieusement. Il vaut mieux qu'on vous rejoigne par le ferry en fraude, on aura moins de mal.

\- Kufufu, tu semble plus mature et réfléchit qu'avant, Tsunayoshi, remarqua Mukuro. Que t'ont fait les Estraneo.

Malgré l'air moqueur de la Brume, le jeune Ciel sentit toute la sincérité de la question et son sourire se fana. Sa compagne d'aventure, assise juste à côté de lui, passa une main sur son épaule.

\- On parlera de ça plus tard si vous le voulez bien, fit-elle sèchement.

Tout le monde comprit la gravité de la situation et se tût le reste du repas. Ensuite, ils se regroupèrent tous autour de la table basse du salon, devant la cheminée.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, fit enfin le châtain. Les Estraneo sont des enfoirés de la pire espèce et si je peux éviter de m'expliquer plusieurs fois ça m'arrangerait.

\- Tu as raison, Reborn-san va sûrement te poser des questions, capitula l'argenté.

\- Et sans les détails, insista tout de même Hibari.

\- Ils ont fait des expériences sur nos Flammes, crée la Boite de Maria à partir de son ADN et nous ont forcés à nous entre-tuer, résuma l'ex-prisonnier après un soupire.

\- Et comment vous vous êtes échappés ? Les interrogea l'épéiste.

Les deux squatteurs se regardèrent et ricanèrent avant que la fille ne réponde.

\- On a tout cassé !

\- J'ai pas vraiment comprit comment on a réussi, mais on l'a fait…

\- Le talent Tsuna, le talent, sourit sa complice.

\- Le talent qui t'a blessé ? Ironisa Gokudera. On a eu les rapports.

\- Oui… Alors ça… Grimaça-t-elle, gênée.

\- Elle s'est prit une énorme plaque de béton armé sur le genou, expliqua le petit boss. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle est guéri si rapidement.

\- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à nous appeler par contre, réprimanda le joueur de base-ball. On aurait pu venir avant !

\- Trop dangereux, justifia Maria.

\- Yamamoto… Fit son boss. Comprends-nous, on ne pouvait pas rester longtemps au même endroit avant de s'être éloignés de la Russie et…

\- Et ? Insistèrent plusieurs personnes.

\- Il n'y avait pas que des Estraneo là-bas, il y avait aussi des Vongola, avoua-t-il.

\- Sérieusement ? S'étonna Gokudera.

\- Peut-être une demie-douzaine mais on ne pouvait pas prendre de risque, compléta la jeune fille.

Les Gardiens restèrent interdit un moment. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Pendant ce temps, Gokudera réfléchissait.

\- On ne craignait pas de les trouver alors… Conclue Yamamoto.

\- Y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas ! Exprima enfin le pianiste, faisant sursauter tout le monde par son éclat de voix. On a jamais trouvé de traître quand les Vongola faisaient des raids ! Comment c'est possible ?

\- Peut-être que comme ils étaient dans le secteur, ils ont été prévenu, suggéra Chrome. Ça leur à sûrement permit de s'enfuir à temps.

\- Ça se tient… Admit l'argenté. Et ça explique aussi pourquoi les homme du Kyudaime étaient attendu à Chypre.

\- A Chypre ? S'interrogea Tsuna.

\- Une planque. 150 Estraneo dont trois chefs de base armés jusqu'aux dents, résuma le Nuage. Ils n'ont pas fait le poids mais la résistance était forte.

\- Tout ça dans une seule base ? Impressionnant.

\- Alors que, rappelons-le, cette Famille était sensée avoir été réduite au silence, fit Mukuro avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs bravo Mukuro, le félicita malicieusement le petit boss. Rien que le fait de prononcer ton nom est tabou chez eux.

\- Kufufu ! Ça fait plaisir à entendre !

\- C'est vrai, se rappela Maria. Et le sadique qu'est Tsuna s'amusait régulièrement à leur donner des frissons…

\- Hé ! Moi, sadique ?

\- Du coup, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous tous.

\- Cool ! Alors pas besoin de se présenter ? Ria la Pluie.

\- Nan !

\- Heu… Dites, c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais vous avez un endroit où dormir ce soir ? Demanda Tsuna.

\- Oh merde ! L'hôtel ! Paniqua Gokudera. On a oublié de réserver !

\- Alors on devrait se dépêcher A L'EXTRÊME ! Suggéra le Gardien du Soleil.

\- Il est un peu tard là, grimaça leur boss en observant le ciel. La nuit sera tombée d'ici une heure maximum.

\- Bah restez ici cette nuit ! Les invita la jeune fille. C'est pas le grand luxe mais on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller.

\- Bonne idée Maria ! Acquiesça son ami.

\- Bon, alors c'est d'accord, accepta l'argenté à la place du groupe.

Après cet accord, la soirée se déroula dans le calme (relatif, n'est-ce-pas !). Les Gardiens décidèrent de rester au cabanon toute la durée de leur séjour et allèrent chercher des affaires au local le lendemain. La première nuit fût calme, mais c'est à la deuxième que tout se corsa. Gokudera fût réveillé par des gémissements près de lui. Il tourna la tête vers son boss et le trouva dans les bras de Maria (n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses hein!), endormi. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil tandis que sa compagne lui servant d'oreiller actuellement tentait de le rassurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura la Tempête.

\- C'est toujours comme ça quand la date de son arrivée au labo approche… Il fait des cauchemars plutôt violent.

\- Merde… Et on peut faire quoi ?

\- Rien, le prévint la jeune fille. Juste le soutenir.

Le pianiste s'approcha des deux rescapés et saisi doucement le bras de son boss.

\- T'inquiète pas Juudaime, on est là maintenant… Tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

Et il restèrent ainsi, tous les trois, toute la nuit. Le lendemain, profitant de l'absence du Gardien du Ciel, Maria de Gokudera expliquèrent la situation de cette nuit aux autres.

\- Ça ne dure qu'un temps après tout revient à la normale, les rassura la châtain. Et j'espère aussi que ça va s'arrêter définitivement une fois rentré chez lui.

\- On ne peut que prier pour ça… Soupira la Pluie.

\- Si on peut t'aider pour quoi que ce soit, proposa Chrome.

\- C'est le jour que j'ai besoin de monde. J'ai besoin de volontaires pour faire la vaisselle, les poussières, aller faire le guet près de la forêt et trouver de quoi manger, commanda la jeune fille. On ne peut pas envoyer Natsu tout le temps.

\- C'est vrai qu'un lion tout seul dans une forêt en Corée, c'est pas courant… Remarqua Gokudera.

\- Allez, au boulot !

Et la vie suivie son cours, jusqu'au départ des Gardiens.

* * *

 _Tada ! Ça y est, enfin terminé !_

 _Ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre._

 _Donc j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et à bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 07

_Coucou les amis !_

 _Bon, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédant mais ça se voit presque pas ^^ C'est scénaristique, vous voyez…_

 _Je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas à dire se que vous en pensez._

 _KHR appartient toujours à Amano Akira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 :**

Leur séjour n'avait duré que trop peu de temps aux yeux des Gardiens, mais il était déjà l'heure de partir. Tsuna et Maria les avaient accompagné à l'aéroport après être passés sur les quais programmer leur départ. La Dixième Génération retrouverait son Ciel au Japon dans cinq jours. D'ici là, les deux ex-cobayes avaient programmé plusieurs choses. Dont remercier les fermiers qui les avaient gentiment nourris. Quand l'avion décolla, les deux restés à terre se remirent rapidement en marche vers leur cachette. Le lendemain très tôt dans la matinée, les deux compères se rendirent à la clairière où ils trouvaient habituellement leur nourriture. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir le couple, panier à la main. D'abord surpris, les fermiers les saluèrent finalement avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous… Parlez japonais? Hésita Tsuna.

\- Oui, répondit en cœur le couple de paysans.

\- Très bien, alors… Commença sa compère.

Les deux enfants s'inclinèrent et reprirent en même temps.

\- Domo arigatou !

\- Pardon ? Fit la femme, confuse.

\- Nous tenions à vous remercier pour ces quelques jours mouvementés, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Oui, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide, compléta le futur boss. Mais notre départ est prévu pour dans quelques jours.

\- Oh, quel dommage! Soupira l'autre adulte. On s'était déjà habitués à vous.

\- Oui, mais nos amis nous attendent impatiemment de l'autre côté de la mer… S'excusa presque le châtain.

\- Alors allez-y, vivez votre vie les enfants, acquiesça la dame. Je suis sûre que vous comptez beaucoup pour eux.

\- Et tenez, prenez ce panier, vous en aurez plus besoin que nous, avança fièrement son mari.

\- Merci infiniment, les remercia encore une fois la jeune fille.

Les salutations traînèrent en longueur mais le couple de fermiers se sépara finalement des deux jeunes. Et les jours passèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Les deux clandestins se faufilèrent discrètement dans le ferry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

De l'autre côté de la mer, les Gardiens étaient rentrés depuis plusieurs jours et Reborn les sentait de meilleur humeur depuis leur retour. Même le Comité de Discipline avaient repris ses activités plus intensément. Mais il avait beau les questionner, aucun ne lui avait répondu clairement. Et ça le frustrait. Ne pas comprendre. Dino avait lui aussi essayé, sans plus de résultat. Mais cinq jours après leur retour, Gokudera, suivi par les autres Gardiens, alla à la rencontre du Cheval Ailé.

\- Tu peux nous emmener au port de Tsuruoka ?

\- Pourquoi là-bas ? Les suspecta le blond.

\- On ne peut pas t'expliquer, s'excusa Yamamoto. Mais tu verras quand on y sera.

\- Bon, d'accord… Soupira l'adulte, vaincu.

Enthousiaste, les enfants s'entassèrent dans les deux voitures que Dino leur présenta. Deux heures plus tard, les six adolescents descendirent en trombe des véhicules pour se rendre sur les quais, toujours suivi du boss des Cavallone.

\- Juudaime ! Appela Gokudera en apercevant la forme bien connue de son boss.

\- Ah, les gars !

Dino ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de se qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Et mit un moment à réaliser se que les jeunes lui avaient demander quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tsuna ? S'étonna le Cavallone.

\- Ah, Dino-san, bonjour. Fit poliment son petit frère de cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je suis de retour, sourit le châtain.

\- Bon allez, rentrons avant que les garde-côte ne rapplique, prévient Maria.

\- Go ! S'enthousiasma la Pluie.

Le chemin du retour se passa dans toute la bonne humeur que la Dixième Génération pouvaient donner. Se qui inclue des bagarres entre Tempête et Brume dès leur arrivée à Namimori.

\- Les gars, calmez-vous… Se plaignit Tsuna. Déjà que je vais avoir à faire avec Reborn…

\- _Coraggio, Tsuna,_ le soutien sa nouvelle amie.

- _Grazie, Maria,_ soupira le petit boss.

\- On t'accompagne ! Annonça fièrement l'argenté.

\- Bon, alors en avant ! Se décida le Ciel après une grande inspiration.

Les jeunes passèrent la porte solennellement, entourant leur boss revenu. Le châtain se précipita d'abord au salon où il trouva sa mère, son père et les petits qui se jetèrent dans ses bras.

\- Tadaima, fit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tsu-kun ! Okairi, l'accueillie sa mère en lui rendant son sourire.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de l'arcobaleno se fit entendre à l'étage.

\- À qui il parle ? S'interrogea le boss Vongola.

\- Au Nono, le renseigna Dino.

\- Bon alors, c'est le moment d'y aller.

Les huit jeunes et l'adulte montrèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre. Un écran géant avait été installé au dessus du bureau de l'adolescent.

\- Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, remercia Reborn qui n'avait pas vu les jeunes entrer.

\- Je pense que nous allons rester en ligne encore un instant, le contredit sérieusement le Dixième.

\- Tsuna ? S'étonna l'hitman en se retournant. Dame-Tsuna qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis chez moi Reborn, soupira-t-il. Bonjour Kyudaime.

\- Bonjour Tsunayoshi-kun, le salua le vieil homme.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ?

\- D'abord j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un, annonça le châtain. Voici Maria, elle m'a accompagnée ces deux dernières années.

 _\- Buongiorno, signore Reborn, signore Vongola._ Salua la jeune fille.

 _\- Buongiorno_ , rendit le boss de l'autre côté de l'écran.

\- Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, se résigna Tsuna. Alors commençons si vous le voulez bien.

\- On va y aller par étape, ok ? Reprit le bébé. Tu sais qui t'a enlevé ?

\- Oui, et je sais aussi que vous avez attrapé les Transporteurs qu'ils avaient employé.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Mes Gardiens me l'ont dit, expliqua-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Là, par sa posture et la position de ses Gardiens derrière lui, les mafieux les plus vieux eurent la vision d'un grand boss de la Mafia se tenant devant eux.

\- Tu as changé, Tsuna… Murmura Reborn.

\- C'est grâce à eux, mais surtout à Maria, se justifia le plus jeune, jetant un coup d'œil à son amie.

\- Et c'est qui elle ?

\- Mon amie, une autre comme moi, fit-il. On a partagé la même cellule.

\- Je suis arrivée au labo environ deux mois avant Tsuna, compléta la jeune fille.

\- Et il est où, se labo ? Interrogea le Nono.

Les deux rescapés sentirent qu'ils avaient toute l'attention de leurs interlocuteurs, même les Gardiens de Tsuna écoutaient d'une oreille distraite. Ce dernier reprit.

\- En Sibérie, du côté de… Comment ça s'appelle déjà… Ia…

\- Iakoutsk, renseigna l'autre.

\- Ah oui, merci Maria ! J'ai vraiment du mal avec le russe… Se plaignit le Ciel.

\- Pas de souci !

\- Mais… On est allé là-bas et les rapports sont clairs, leur planque est en ruine ! S'étonna le vieil italien.

\- On plaide coupables ? Demanda Tsuna avec un regard à Maria.

\- Chut ! Ne nous dénonce pas comme ça, lui sourit sa complice.

\- Oh allez, ils ont le droit de savoir ! Capitula finalement le futur boss. Je crois que les Estraneo ont comprit leur erreur trop tard.

\- En même temps, il ne fallait pas nous laisser ensemble avec nos pouvoirs.

\- Ouais.

\- Combien de temps…

\- Hein ?

\- Combien de temps ils t'ont gardé ? Demanda gravement l'arcobaleno.

\- Hum… Je dirais six ou sept mois, réfléchit le châtain.

\- Et tout le reste du temps, vous étiez dehors à pied ? S'étonna le boss Vongola, admiratif.

\- On arrivait à trouver des abris pour la nuit et à monter dans des véhicules parfois, mais sinon oui, confirma le jeune Ciel.

\- Et bien…

\- Au moins il a prit des cours de survie, positiva son instructeur.

\- Et pas que… Soupira l'élève.

\- Tsuna, j'ai une question très importante à te poser, prévint le brun.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

* * *

 _Voilà, je vous arrête là._

 _Suspense pour le prochain chapitre voyez-vous !_

 _Allez, à bientôt. Reviews ?_


	8. Chapitre 08

_Hey les amis !_

 _Me revoilà ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire donc restez à la fin du chapitre._

 _Comme toujours KHR! appartient à Amano Akira_

 _Buona lettura !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 :**

 _\- Tsuna, j'ai une question très importante à te poser, prévint le brun._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

Tsuna s'attendait à la question, mais il mit un moment à trouver les mots pour répondre.

\- Ils… J'ai passé tout le voyage Japon-Sibérie sous sédatif alors ce moment est très flou, expliqua le châtain. Mais je me souviens de je me suis réveillé dans une grande pièce vide et froide, sans fenêtre.

\- _La arena…_ Soupçonna Maria.

\- _Si_ , confirma le jeune boss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand je me suis réveillé, un garçon de mon âge m'a attaqué sans aucune raison. Comme j'avais mes gants, j'ai pu me défendre. Un homme en blouse blanche nous a arrêté quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bienvenu en mon humble laboratoire, Sawada Tsunayoshi, rit-il. Je suppose que tu ne comprends pas un mot d'italien…

\- Vous visez juste… Qui êtes-vous ? Fis-je, méfiant.

\- Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance, mais comme je suis gentil, je vais te le dire, continua l'homme. Je m'appelle Gustavo. Mais ici tu entendras plus _leader_ , chef ou _Direttore_ , Directeur.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ?

\- Tu es bien curieux… Enfin, passons ! Nous faisons ici des expériences pour en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement des Flammes. Pour cela nous avons besoin de sujets… Puissant ! Et on m'a dit que ta Flamme est exceptionnelle. Les premiers résultats sont hautement satisfaisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Continuais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas grand-chose… Mentit Gustavo. Seuls les plus fort d'entre vous sortiront vivant de nos recherches. Tu as juste à te battre de toutes tes forces dans cette même pièce… Si tu veux un jour revoir ta famille, bien entendu. Mes collègues et moi-même nous occuperons du reste.

\- Vous êtes malade… Sifflais-je, effaré.

\- _Silenzio_ ! S'écria le scientifique. Tu n'es pas autorisé à nous juger ! Nous faisons avancer la science !

Cet homme me faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Ses long cheveux blancs et ses yeux verts où se reflétait parfaitement sa folie certaine. Nerveusement, il appela deux de ses gardes du corps et leur demanda de me conduire à ma "chambre". Je savais déjà de quoi il s'agissait mais j'étais loin de me douter que je n'allais pas être seul.

 _\- Salut !_ Fit une fille que je ne connaissais pas encore. _Moi c'est Maria, et toi ?_

\- S-sorry… But, I'm japnese and… Fut la seule chose que je pu lui bégayer en anglais bancal.

\- Tu ne comprends pas l'italien c'est ça ? Devina-t-elle.

\- Tu parle japonais?

\- Et 14 autres langues en plus de ma langue natale, soupira la fille. Comme je disais, je m'appelle Maria. Et toi, c'est comment ton nom ?

\- Tsuna, répondis-je en commençant à observer la cellule.

\- Tsuna ? Ça ne me dit rien… Réfléchit Maria. Tu es de la mafia, non ?

\- Malgré moi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, me présentais-je plus convenablement.

\- Le futur boss des Vongola ? Wouaw…

\- J'étais seul quand ils m'ont enlevé, mais ça arrive rarement, expliquais-je rapidement. Ils ont dit qu'ils prenaient des gens puissant, alors tu es qui ?

\- La fille d'un boss, expliqua-t-elle à son tour. Une toute petite Famille, rien d'important on ne fait même pas directement partie de l'Alliance.

Nous avons continué à parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde nous apporte le dîner. Le lendemain, d'autres scientifiques vinrent chercher Maria. Je me mis à paniquer légèrement, me souvenant qu'elle m'avait dit qu'ils faisaient sur elle des expériences plus… Classiques. Sur une table, des seringues et des machines. Et se fut la jeune fille qui me calma, rappelant que je n'aimerais pas se qui ce passerait si je leur résistait. J'attendais deux heures de plus avant qu'on viennent me chercher.

Et ce manège continua plusieurs mois. Maria revint un soir et me montra une Boite qui pendait à sa ceinture.

\- C'est quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Leur projet. Comme ils ont utilisé mon sang et ma Flamme pour la créer, personne ne peut l'utiliser à part moi. Expliqua-t-elle. Ils appellent ça une b…

\- Une Boite Arme, je sais, soupirais-je.

\- Tu en as déjà vu ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui… C'est trop long à expliquer.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que je reprenne.

\- Dis, tu m'apprendrais l'italien ?

\- Si tu veux ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille. C'est pas comme si on avait grand chose à faire d'autre.

\- Cool ! Par contre, je suis très nul pour les cours et tout ça… M'excusais-je.

\- T'inquiète on a le temps et je suis une bonne prof paraît-il, sourit Maria.

\- Alors faisons du bon travail !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

\- Tu as appris l'italien ? Demanda Reborn, surpris.

\- Oui, confirma Tsuna.

\- Et il est plutôt doué le bougre ! Rit son institutrice.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai aucun mérite. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on a eu le temps, expliqua le petit boss.

\- C'est quand même exceptionnelle, le félicita Timoteo.

\- Enfin, pour continuer, les coupa le châtain. On a fini par échafauder un plan pour se sauver au cas où les Estraneo voudraient qu'on se battent.

\- Excuse moi Tsuna mais, quand tu dis vous battre, c'était à quel point ? L'interrogea Reborn.

\- Certains étaient devenu totalement fous, prêt à tout pour rentrer chez eux, fit tristement le concerné. C'était tuer ou être tuer.

Ses amis restèrent interdit devant les paroles du châtain, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Si leur boss avait été contraint de tuer des gens pour sa propre survie, ils comprenaient maintenant d'où venait l'attitude sérieuse qu'il dégageait depuis son arrivé. Cette phrase à elle seule résumait toute l'horreur qu'il avait vécu.

\- Tsuna, continu, l'invita sa compagne de cellule en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, soupira le jeune boss en se reprenant. Finissons-en.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et un jour ça arriva. Maria et moi nous sommes retrouvé l'un face à l'autre dans se que les scientifique appelaient _la arena_. Il était tant de mettre notre plan à exécution. On a fait semblant de se battre en esquivant chacun les puissantes attaques de l'autre, abîmant donc les murs au passage. Ça a pas loupé, le bâtiment a fini par céder. C'est là qu'on est sortit, profitant de la panique pour récupérer des vêtement chaud. Mais Maria s'est prit un morceau du plafond en béton sur la jambe et j'ai du l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la ville pour pouvoir la soigner. On a pu sauver d'autres prisonniers mais franchement, c'était plus notre priorité. Dès qu'on a pu, on est repartie en direction de la Chine à travers les montagnes pour se faire oublier. On a fait Chine, retour en Russie à peine une journée le temps de trouver un endroit pour passer en Corée… Et nous voilà.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

\- C'était épique ! Ria la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, on n'a pas lésiné sur la destruction, grimaça Tsuna.

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de nous contacter ? S'étonna le bébé au fédora.

\- Pour tomber sur les traîtres des Vongola ? Fit sans ménagement Maria.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla presque le vieux boss.

\- Maria… Soupira le jeune châtain. Néanmoins elle a raison. On a vu plusieurs de vos hommes, côté adulte, Kyudaime. Et quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi ils étaient ici, ils ont osez me dire qu'ils avaient votre autorisation pour m'amener ici et superviser l'opération. Que vous vouliez me faire disparaître.

\- C'est totalement faux ! Se défendit l'autre Ciel.

\- Je sais, et j'ai des noms pour vous, tempéra le plus jeune en désignant la sacoche en cuir qu'il portait. Je vous les fais parvenir au plus vite.

\- Dame-Tsuna, tu agis vraiment en boss aujourd'hui… Remarqua Reborn.

\- Et il va falloir t'y habituer, acquiesça le-dit Dame.

\- Il y a encore une dernière chose que j'aimerais éclaircir, annonça Timoteo. Comment se fait-il que tes Gardiens ne sois plus surprit que ça de ton retour soudain et surtout, qu'ils soit tous présent le jour de ton retour ?

\- On va dire… Que ce sont les seules personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, sourit Tsuna.

\- Nono, ils m'ont demandé de les conduire à Niigata sans rien dire à personne tout à l'heure ! Lâcha Dino. C'est là qu'on a retrouvé Tsuna.

\- Vous saviez ? Conclu l'arcobaleno. Mais on vous avez pourtant formellement interdit de le chercher et j'y veillez alors comment ?!

\- Du calme Reborn, ordonna le Vongola en Italie. Alors vous m'avez désobéis ?

Les Gardiens baissèrent la tête avant que la Tempête n'éclate.

\- Toi le Cheval, tu vas me le payer !

\- Gokudera-kun, appela son boss. Ne leur en voulez pas, Kyudaime, ils ont cru bien faire et j'avoue que leur soutien m'a bien aidé.

\- Je me doutez qu'ils le feraient, aussi je voulais les tester.

\- Kyudaime… Sérieusement ? Fit le bébé, incrédule.

\- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils le feraient sans ton appuis, confirma fièrement le vieux boss.

\- Bref, ils ont réussi à me trouver et j'ai été vraiment surpris de les voir débarquer dans notre cachette en Corée, rit le châtain.

\- Alors c'était pour ça le voyage, comprit de petit brun. Vous nous avez vraiment tous berné.

\- Et je leur ai promis de revenir vite à ce moment là.

\- Tsuna, tu es passé voir ta mère ? Demanda Reborn.

\- Oui, elle est très heureuse de mon retour, confirma-t-il.

\- Et bien, bon retour parmi nous ! Conclut Timoteo.

\- Et ne nous refait plus jamais ça, baka Tsuna ! Ajouta l'arcobaleno en lançant un coup de pied dans la tête de son élève.

\- Itaï, Reborn !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Retour à la vie légère et calme. Enfin… Presque !

* * *

 _Alors là les amis, je suis perdue… Soit la fic s'arrête là, avec un happy end ouvert, soit je continue pour qu'on sache un peu comment ça va finir pour les ennemis…_

 _Help, please ! Dites moi ce que vous voulez dans les reviews !_

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience. A plus !_


	9. Annonce

_Edit du 26/04/2016_

 _Bon, les amis…_

 _Avant tout je voudrais remercier Liske pour sa review, c'est très gentil ce que tu dis ^^ J'ai déjà répondu aux autres._

 _Ça fait 16h que j'ai posté le Chapitre 08 en vous demandant si je faisais la suite._

 _Et vous êtes plutôt unanimes… En gros c'est ''fais ce que tu veux mais je veux bien la suite'' et d'autres que c'est pas limite s'ils ne me mettraient pas un couteau sous la gorge pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer ^^_

 _Donc, je laisse jusqu'à demain quand même mais officiellement, il y aura une suite !_

 _Oh et au passage, ma fic a atteint les 1000 vues grâce à vous alors… MERCI ! (en comparaison je ne suis qu'à 930 vues sur ma fic principale_ Piuma Family _)_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir et je vous dis donc **à bientôt** !_


	10. Chapitre 09

_Bon bah on est repartie pour la suite !_

 _Le chapitre est plutôt long, mais en même temps on commence les révélations._

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

 _Comme d'hab KHR ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 :**

Au final, tout était presque rentré dans l'ordre. Tsuna avait reprit les entraînements avec son tuteur qu'il ne cessait d'impressionner.

Maria avait recontacté son père, l'informant qu'elle resterait au Japon un moment. Nana l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts.

Reborn s'était chargé personnellement d'apporter les dossiers ramenés par Tsuna au Kyudaime après en avoir fait des copies pour lui. Les deux mafieux épluchaient chaque document ensemble régulièrement.

Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient officialisé leur relation en s'installant ensemble dans un appartement en face du Takesushi, payé par le père du brun à condition que celui-ci viennent l'aider plus souvent au restaurant. Ce qui eu pour effet de résoudre les problèmes financiers de l'argenté.

Les professeurs du collège furent étonnés d'entendre à plusieurs reprises le petit châtain jurer en italien quand il ne trouvait pas une réponse ou parler anglais avec beaucoup plus d'assurance, bien que toujours en dessous du niveau demandé.

Certains élèves avaient tenté de le martyriser comme avant malgré la protection rapproché de ses meilleurs amis mais dès que l'un d'entre eux avait mentionné l'enlèvement, le petit boss passa devant son bras droit et lui fit signe de rester où il était. L'aura noire qui l'entourait les avait fait frissonner à ce moment là. Avant qu'ils n'ai le temps de cligner des yeux, les adolescents s'étaient retrouvé à terre devant un Tsuna au regard noir. Depuis ce jour, tout le collège su que celui qui avait toujours été surnommé Dame-Tsuna n'était peut-être pas si Dame que ça… Surtout quand ce dernier tenu tête de longues minutes à Hibari sur le toit de l'école, dans un combat tonfas vs poings.

Et ce jour-là aussi, leur groupe reçu le surnom de fous ou de démons car en effet, voir Yamamoto rigoler à plein poumons pendant que Gokudera et Ryohei s'engueulaient et que la douce et timide Chrome souriait avec Kyoko, le tout au milieu du champ de bataille, il y avait de quoi choquer.

Un jour banal dans le quotidien des Vongola Dixième Génération, Reborn appela son élève à peine fut-il rentré. Il l'assit à son bureau, laissant Maria les rejoindre puis déposa un dossier ouvert devant lui. Celui-ci contenait des rapports et une fiche identitaire avec une photo.

\- C'est lui, ton fameux Gustavo ? Demanda gravement l'arcobaleno.

A peine le regard du petit châtain avait-il croisé la photo, il se releva, prenant appui de ses mains sur le bureau et tremblant de tous ses membres. De son côté, la jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise, étouffé par sa main devant sa bouche. Tout ce qu'ils avaient mit des mois à atténuer leur revenait en pleine figure.

\- O-oui, c'est lui, bégaya le futur boss.

\- L'enfoiré… Grinça le brun. Il s'appelle Gustavo Cappelli, c'est un pro en matière d'expériences. C'était l'élève de Verde. Mais c'est surtout un agent des Vongola.

\- Q-quoi ? Lui aussi ? S'étonna Maria.

\- Je pense qu'il faisait plus partie des Estraneo que des Vongola… Compléta Tsuna.

\- Ouais…

\- Alors il aurait intégré les Vongola pour les surveiller et trouver une faille ? Comprit l'hitman.

\- Oui, confirma le petit boss. S'il cherchait des ''sujets'', c'est normal qu'il aille dans la Famille la plus puissante d'Italie.

\- On ne l'a pas trouvé quand on est allé fouiller leur planque… Se rappela Reborn.

\- Alors il n'est pas mort, conclue la thérianthrope.

\- Oh non… Souffla son complice, horrifié. C'est pas bon.

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'on doit savoir ? Suspecta le bébé maudit.

\- On sait très bien qu'ils vont recommencer si on ne l'arrête pas, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un d'autre subir ce qu'on a vécu, compléta le châtain en se rasseyant.

\- Je te suis Tsuna ! S'imposa la jeune fille.

\- Et je sais que mes Gardiens aussi.

\- Tsuna, ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'entends parler d'eux comme étant tes Gardiens, remarqua son professeur. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Plus tard Reborn, on a pas le temps là, ordonna le plus jeune. On doit lancer une chasse à l'homme rapidement, qu'on le retrouve coûte que coûte !

\- J'appelle le Kyudaime, obéis l'arcobaleno en prenant son téléphone.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas essayé de contredire son élève, ni même de lui passer devant. Tsuna était devenu un boss sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais que s'était-il passé qu'il ne leur avait pas dit ? Lui qui refusait catégoriquement de succéder au Nono il y a peu de temps appelait maintenant ses amis ses ''Gardiens'', tout un symbole pour les Vongola. Pendant qu'il cogitait, Timoteo décrocha et du appeler l'hitman plusieurs fois avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde. Ce dernier lui expliqua alors ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sans oublier de mentionner Tsuna quand le châtain partit avec sa comparse chercher leurs amis.

\- Quelque chose a changé en lui, c'est sûr, mais quoi ? Posa le vieux boss.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, confirma le brun. J'essayerais de l'interroger.

\- D'accord, mais notre priorité c'est Gustavo. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il nous en parlera le moment venu alors ne le braque pas.

\- Très bien, Kyudaime.

\- A bientôt Reborn, salua l'italien.

Et la chasse fut lancée. Le scientifique n'avait plus nul part où se cacher. Toutes les Familles de l'Alliance étaient mobilisées. Objectif : ramener la tête du responsable de l'enlèvement de l'héritier Vongola. Les planques connues des Estraneo étaient sous haute surveillance, les Vongola dont les noms étaient dans les dossiers de Tsuna avaient été arrêté pour avoir transgressé la _Causa Nostra_. Même les Vendice étaient présent dans le monde entier. Mais, évidement, cela ne plu pas à tout le monde. Le Conseil se réunit rapidement autour de Timoteo en téléconférence avec Reborn.

 _\- Signore Vongola, pourquoi faites vous confiance à tout ce que vous dit ce gamin ?_

 _\- Ce ''gamin'' est mon héritier, voyez-vous,_ rappela le Vongola.

 _\- Mais paraît-il qu'il a toujours refusé de vous succéder !_ Renchérit le doyen.

 _\- Il mio decisioni riguardano solo me !_ (mes décisions ne regardent que moi) Cria Tsuna de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Tout le monde fut surprit de sa soudaine apparition. Même Reborn sursauta imperceptiblement. Depuis quand il était là ? Si même lui n'avait pas senti sa présence, personne ne le pouvait.

\- Tsuna… Murmura le tuteur.

\- _De plus,_ reprit le châtain avec sa nouvelle aura de boss. _J'ai décidé de reprendre le trône des Vongola et tout ce qu'il implique aussitôt qu'on me le laissera._

Le Conseil tout entier resta bouche-bée devant l'annonce, prononcée dans un italien presque parfait. L'aura que l'adolescent dégageait faisait bien comprendre à elle seule qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Talbot lui-même était présent exceptionnellement et avait prit la défense de Tsuna plus tôt dans la conversation.

 _\- Oh !_ Rit l'aveugle. _On dirait que Primo a terminé ton héritage !_

 _\- Talbot ! Oui, en effet,_ confirma le petit boss, enchanté de revoir l'orfèvre.

 _\- Est-ce vrai,_ Tsunayoshi-kun _?_ Se réjouit l'actuel Vongola. _C'est formidable !_

 _\- Enfin, si vous voulez bien arrêter d'importuner le Nono à mon sujet…_ Ordonna presque le jeune aux membres du Conseil.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il tourna les talons. C'est là que Reborn remarqua Maria dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- On y va, Maria, grogna le châtain.

\- Hai !

Les deux anciens prisonniers sortirent prestement de la pièce. Le châtain marchait très vite, si bien que la jeune fille peinait à le suivre.

\- On va où comme ça ? Demanda enfin cette dernière.

\- Ils ont réussi à m'énerver, répondit l'autre. On va au plateau.

\- Je vois, tu aimerais leur faire regretter ce qu'ils ont dit, hein ? Soupira Maria.

\- Ils ne savent rien de moi, compléta le Vongola. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on a subi !

\- On leur montrera, un jour, prédit la châtain.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils arrivèrent au plateau. C'était un endroit dans les montagnes, caché du reste du monde, où les Vongola venaient régulièrement s'entraîner depuis le retour de Tsuna. Les Gardiens n'avaient plus jamais assisté à la manifestation de la Flamme de leur boss en deux ans. En parlant d'eux, ils étaient justement par hasard au plateau aujourd'hui. Ils virent le Ciel arriver, mais lui ne les remarqua même pas.

\- Salut ! Lança la thérianthrope. Tsuna est un peu énervé alors un conseil… N'intervenez pas dans ce qui va suivre.

Le-dit énervé était dos à tout le monde, à l'autre bout du plateau. La jeune qui venait de parler sentit alors la chaleur de la Flamme du jeune boss, ce qui lui fit rapidement ouvrir sa Boite aux attribut animaux.

\- Waouh… Lâcha Hibari en sentant la pression de la Flamme du Ciel.

Alors que tout le monde fixait le Gardien du Ciel, celui-ci disparut d'un coup de leur champs de vision. Gokudera se retourna vers leur nouvelle amie pour constater qu'elle s'était elle aussi envolée.

\- Là-haut ! Cria Yamamoto en désignant un point invisible à quelques mètres au dessus du sol.

En effet, deux ombres s'entrechoquaient à l'endroit indiqué par le brun. Même pour leurs yeux entraînés, le combat était si rapide que personne n'arrivait à suivre. Les griffes s'enfonçaient dans la chair, les Flammes brûlaient et les poings laissaient des ecchymoses sur la peau. Le premier combattant à retoucher terre fut la jeune panthère, qui glissa sur plusieurs mètres, accroupie au sol.

\- Tch, quand est-ce qu'il a encore progressé ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse qu'elle repartie aussitôt au combat. Le défouloir du futur boss dura de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les spectateurs se jurèrent de ne jamais rien faire pour l'énerver, jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette fin en s'asseyant sur le sol, épuisé. Sa comparse le rejoignit, à peu près dans le même état, et ferma sa Boite.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais, sourit le châtain. Y'a vraiment que toi pour me tenir tête comme ça. Et Reborn mais ça ne compte pas.

\- Regarde qui est là, fit Maria en désignant les Gardiens derrière eux.

\- Les gars ? S'étonna le petit Ciel. Vous étiez là depuis le début hein ? Désolé…

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Réprimanda la fille en claquant son ami derrière la tête. Et tu y serais allé molo et on en aurait eu pour deux heures à te détendre un minimum !

Le plus jeune lui sourit d'un air désolé.

\- Et arrête de t'excuser !

Toutes les personnes présente sur le plateau éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

 _Voilà, on s'arrête là._

 _Bon j'ai un peu galéré à un moment mais rien de bien méchant._

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (ça fait toujours plaisir) et je vous dis à bientôt !_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Ok on y arrive les amis ! Le chapitre 10._

 _Et vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux, si ce n'est plus, à suivre ma fic. Et je vous en remercie chaudement !_

 _J'ai pas précisé mais bien sûr les dialogues en italique sont en italien._

 _Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps, on y va !_

 _KHR ne m'appartient toujours pas, évidemment._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Un semblant de calme était revenu sur le plateau et Tsuna avait expliqué à ses amis la raison de son énervement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Juudaime, conclu Gokudera. Vous êtes vraiment le plus fort !

\- Hayato a raison, lança son petit ami. Tu es très impressionnant Tsuna.

\- Kufufu, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as tenu tête à l'alouette sur le toit… ''Kfufuta'' Mukuro.

\- Hn, répondit la-dite alouette.

\- D'ailleurs Mukuro, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Namimori ce jour-là ? S'interrogea le petit boss.

\- Oya, tu m'avais vu ? Pourtant une de mes meilleures illusion me cachait…

\- On ne peut plus rien me cacher, répondit simplement le châtain. Là, je sais que tu es en train d'essayer de forcer la barrière de mon esprit pour en savoir un peu plus. Laisse tomber je ne te laisserais pas passer.

\- On dirait que tu as vraiment progressé, et pas que physiquement… Grogna l'illusionniste, vaincu.

\- _C'est un compliment ?_ Sourit le petit boss.

\- _Kufufu, à toi de voir._

Même au bout de plusieurs semaines, les Gardiens avaient toujours du mal à s'habituer à l'italien venant du petit. C'était quasiment naturel pour les deux ex-prisonnier mais pour les autres, c'était tout nouveau. Pendant qu'ils avaient une pensée commune, la Bague de leur boss se mit à briller et une aura de Flammes du Ciel apparut à côté d'eux. Rappelant de nombreux souvenir à la bande, le premier boss des Vongola se dessina dans les Flammes.

\- Giotto ? Fit Tsuna, un minimum surprit.

\- Tsuna, le salua poliment son ancêtre.

\- Les limbes auraient-elle réussis à localiser la Flamme de notre homme ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Nous l'avons vu, il y a peu, acquiesça le blond. Deamon s'affaire à le trouver dans votre monde et je tenais à te prévenir.

Le dernier nom prononcé fit grincer des dents la Dixième Génération. Ils se souvenaient tous de la dernière altercation avec le Gardien de la Brume premier du nom. Particulièrement Mukuro qui ne supportait pas de savoir son ennemi jurer remplir son rôle au sein de son territoire.

\- Oya oya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

\- Omnivore, explique-toi, réclama le Nuage avec ses tonfas en main.

\- Je vois que tes Gardiens sont là aussi… Peut-être que je tombe au mauvais moment ? S'interrogea le boss.

\- Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas ils vont s'en remettre, rit le châtain. Les gars, je pense qu'il est inutile que je vous présente Giotto.

\- Par quel miracle… Dit la Tempête avant de laisser sa phrase en suspend.

\- Tsuna est l'héritier légitime que j'attendais, expliqua Giotto. Alors j'ai décidé de l'aider… Activement.

\- Et donc ? Demanda Yamamoto.

\- Et donc j'ai demandé à la Première Génération de chercher Cappelli dans les Limbes, compléta Tsuna.

\- Vous l'avez ? Fit Hibari impatiemment.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit le Primo. Comme je disais juste avant, j'attends des nouvelles de Deamon.

\- Kufufu, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment de devoir compter sur lui… Grogna la Brume masculine.

\- Entièrement d'accord, confirma le Gardien de la Pluie.

La quasi-totalité des autres Gardiens de Tsuna se manifestèrent à leur tour et Primo soupira.

\- Tsuna m'avait prévenu pour votre altercation avec lui mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là… Se désola ce dernier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Giotto, sourit le petit boss. Ils le laisseront faire malgré tout. Et si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord, Mukuro pourrait collaborer avec la Première Génération pour s'assurer que tout aille bien.

\- Soyez sans crainte, je surveillerais l'espèce de melon pour éviter les bêtises, renchérit l'illusionniste.

\- Sacré Mukuro… Lâcha Yamamoto.

\- Ce gars là est EXTRÊME ! Rajouta Ryohei.

\- Bon, si tout est réglé, je vais vous laisser, fit le vieux boss en s'inclinant.

Sur ces paroles, Giotto disparu et les jeunes se mirent d'accord pour rentrer. Le surlendemain, Mukuro débarqua chez les Sawada et demanda à parler à Tsuna. Nana lui indiqua l'étage, qu'il connaissait déjà. Il la remercia et commença à monter l'escalier. En chemin il croisa Reborn et lui lança un petit sourire malicieux. L'illusionniste entra dans la chambre de son boss qui faisait calmement ses devoirs. La discussion entre eux dura plusieurs minutes. Pendant ce temps, le bébé les espionnait derrière la porte, ne captant pas un traître mot de leur conversion. Il s'étonna de les voir, avec Maria, prendre leurs téléphones et passer des appels. La Brume masculine s'installa alors avec les deux occupants de la chambre et attendit. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? Reborn laissa rapidement tomber et redescendit boire son café. Il eu sa réponse quand sa sonnette de la maison retentit. La jeune fille descendit en trombe les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit entrer la suite de Gardiens et les fit monter. L'arcobaleno s'incrusta à la petite réunion improvisée des Vongola.

\- Bon, comme je vous le disais, on a du nouveau, commença Tsuna, le seul debout dans la pièce.

\- Ils l'ont trouvé ? Demanda Yamamoto.

\- Non, pas exactement. Mais Giotto vous expliquera mieux que moi, fit le petit boss en commençant à concentrer l'énergie dans la bague.

\- Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire ? S'étonna l'hitman.

\- Une démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours. Dit le châtain après un moment d'hésitation.

Il alluma alors sa Flamme, appelant Giotto.

\- Et bien, on dirait qu'encore une fois tous tes Gardiens sont présents, fit ce dernier.

\- Oui, ils n'auraient loupé ça pour rien au monde, expliqua son descendant. Oh, et je te présente Reborn.

\- Le fameux tuteur démoniaque ! Rit le blond. Enchanté.

\- Moi de même mais… Je ne comprends pas bien là… S'interrogera le brun.

\- Tu te rappelle du Miracle de l'axe spatio-temporel vertical dont parlait Uni dans le futur ?

\- Évidemment, tous les Gardiens de la Trinisette connaissent cette histoire, s'indigna le tuteur.

\- Et bien tu es face à la fonction de base de ce Miracle, fini le petit. La communication entre les Générations.

\- Où s'arrête ton nouveau pouvoir Tsuna ? Soupira le bébé maudit.

\- J'ai dépassé bien plus de limites que tu ne peux l'imaginer, grimaça Tsuna d'un air désolé.

\- Donc tu me cache des choses… Conclut l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet Reborn, rappela le futur boss. Giotto ?

\- Oui. Nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver Cappelli lui-même mais une grande quantité de sa Flamme se trouve au Vietnam, prouvant qu'il y a passé un long moment, expliqua enfin le boss blond. Daemon n'abandonne pas et nous continuons les recherches.

\- La Première Génération cherche cet enfoiré ?

\- Il y a une chance pour qu'il y soit encore ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Malheureusement non, répondit Mukuro. J'ai moi même fait les recherches sur place et je ne le trouve nul part. Même Chrome m'a aidé.

\- Merde… Jura l'italien.

\- Vous faites encore des recherches sans nous en parler… Soupira Reborn.

\- Désolé mais j'en fait une affaire personnelle, fit sérieusement le châtain.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le début, insista le petit boss.

\- Je ne ferais pas changer d'avis et collaborer avec le Neuvième ? Suspecta le brun.

\- Non, mais je ne t'empêcherais pas de lui en parler.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de résolution en toi, surtout sans ton Mode Hyper de Volonté. Fit remarquer l'arcobaleno.

\- Sans son Hyper Mode ? S'étonna Giotto. Mais…

\- Laisse Giotto, lui fit son descendant. Même si c'est étonnant qu'il n'ai rien remarqué…

\- Tiens c'est vrai ça, intervint Maria.

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira un Reborn exaspéré.

\- Tsuna est obligé d'avoir son Hyper Mode pour que je puisse me manifester, expliqua le Primo.

\- Et il a apprit à l'utiliser en permanence de façon partielle, compléta la thérianthrope.

\- En permanence ? Répéta le professeur.

Devant l'incompréhension totale de son tuteur, le châtain soupira et sortit ses gants. À peine les eut-il enfilés qu'ils se transformèrent. Le droit s'enflamma tandis que le gauche se couvrit de glace. Natsu apparut depuis la Bague mais se n'était plus le petit lionceau qu'ils avaient connus auparavant. Il avait maintenant l'apparence d'un lion adulte et arrivait à la taille de son maître. D'ailleurs il bondit sur celui-ci qui dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas tomber sous le poids de son animal de compagnie. Le plus étonnant dans cette histoire pour Reborn était que le châtain n'avait pas sa Flamme frontale.

\- La puissance de sa Flamme surpasse de loin ce qu'elle était capable de faire à mon époque, rajouta l'ancien boss Vongola avec une certaine fierté dans les yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas que les Flamme, le monde aussi a évolué depuis le temps, commenta Tsuna.

\- Je sais Tsuna, je sais…

\- Du coup, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te repérer ces temps-ci, commanda l'hitman.

\- À ton avis pourquoi la plupart des gens ne voit pas le ciel ? Énigma le petit. Ils se concentrent plutôt sur les éléments qui le perturbe car ils vont et ils viennent, alors que le ciel lui est toujours là. C'est Giotto qui m'a apprit ça, il ne faut pas essayer de refréner la Flamme du Ciel mais plutôt de l'étendre de façon à endormir les sens des autres, c'est tout le contraire des autres Flammes.

\- Intéressant, en effet c'est logique… S'étonna l'arcobaleno. Pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant ?

\- Cela n'aurait pas marché, fit soudain le blond.

\- Hein ? Dit intelligemment le maudit.

\- Chaque Ciel a sa façon bien à lui de… D'exposer sa Flamme. Pour Tsuna, elle doit grandir depuis son aura et pour moi je dois la laisser s'échapper de mes mains par exemple, expliqua-t-il alors. Sans l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna on ne l'aurait jamais trouvé.

Reborn soupira une énième fois. Il n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses surprises avec son élève…

* * *

 _Voilà les amis, on a fini ce chapitre._

 _On avance, tranquillement. Ça vous plaît ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, moi ça m'encourage et en plus je me marre bien la plupart du temps._

 _Juste des fois je me dis "mes viewver ont un grain aussi" ^^_

 _Mais je vous adore ! Allez à la prochaine !_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Hey ! Coucou les amis, c'est encore moi !_

 _Évidemment me direz-vous…_

 _Bon, on est partit pour le chapitre 11. KHR ne m'appartient toujours pas…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Reborn avait vérifié avec le Nono et, effectivement, les "pantins" de Mukuro (Il les appelait lui-même ainsi) avait été repéré en train de tourner dans tous le Vietnam. Il n'arrivait toujours pas cependant à comprendre comment Tsuna faisait pour se faire obéir de TOUS ses Gardiens. Et quand il le lui avait demandé, le châtain c'était contenté de sourire avant de reprendre son activité. Et puis il y avait le collège aussi. La popularité de son élève avait fait un bond pharamineux ces derniers temps. Du coup le bébé avait du mal à les suivre et ça le dérangeait. D'autre part l'ancien dernier de la classe avait insisté auprès du directeur et des professeurs pour rattraper les deux années qu'il avait perdues et donc se retrouver dans la même classe que ses amis. D'abord retissant, les adultes avaient vite changé d'avis quand le châtain proposa de passer tous les tests qu'il avait loupé et que s'il n'avait pas la moyenne à tous les contrôles, ils pourraient le virer. Ils furent aussi un peu aidé dans leur décision par plusieurs de ses amis, dont Hibari, qui vinrent soutenir sa démarche. Et les professeurs grognaient dans leur coin de ne plus voir aucun échec dans les notes du petit boss. C'était juste impossible. Reborn redescendit sur terre quand l'objet de ses pensées se détourna du combat pour décrocher son téléphone.

\- Mukuro ? Un problème ? S'inquieta le boss.

\- Non, sauf si une avancée est un problème pour toi, rit la Brume à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Quelle avancée ?

\- L'Iran, je l'ai vu, répondit simplement l'illusionniste. Et Spade aussi.

\- Tu as contacté le Kyudaime ? Fit son boss après un soupire de soulagement.

\- Non, je voulais te prévenir avant tout. Et je n'ai rien à dire à des mafieux, rappela le criminel.

\- D'accord, merci, salua le jeune. Je m'en occupe.

\- Je réuni les autres ? Demanda l'obéissant Gardien.

\- S'il te plaît, acquieça le Ciel. Et continue de le surveiller, ne le lâche pas !

\- Kufufu, le melon le suit à la trace… Indiqua Mukuro.

\- Parfait, beau boulot.

Ils raccrochèrent et Tsuna rangea ses gants.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le tuteur.

\- On va pouvoir avoir notre vengeance… Siffla le châtain. Cappelli est en Iran.

\- Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

\- On rentre et on appelle le Kyudaime pour l'informer de la situation, ordonna un Tsuna en mode boss.

\- Ne te précipite pas, Tsuna, l'avertit l'arcobaleno du Soleil.

\- Je ne me précipite pas. Sinon je serais déjà dans un avion pour le cueillir. Précisa le jeune boss.

Le plus vite qu'ils purent, les deux amis rejoignirent la maison des Sawada devant laquelle attendaient déjà le reste de la Dixième Génération. Ils entrèrent tous et Reborn appela le Nono en visioconférence. Seulement, tous avaient oublié qu'en Italie à cette heure ci… Il faisait nuit. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le responsable des communications de demander à lever le boss Vongola. Quand il vit les têtes sérieuse de sa jeune Famille, il ravala toute blague sur l'heure et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe t il ?

\- Mukuro et la Première Génération ont trouvé notre traître, fit froidement Tsuna.

\- Où est-il ? S'écria l'actuel boss.

\- En Iran. Daemon le suit à la trace.

\- Et ça ne fait que quatre jours depuis la découverte de la piste du Vietnam… Rappela Timoteo. Nos services de renseignements devraient en prendre de la graine.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit faisable… Dit plus légèrement le châtain.

La conversation se fit plus légère et le chef des Vongola promit de s'occuper de Gustavo Cappelli le plus vite possible. Dès que le jour se leva en Italie, Timoteo donna les ordres à ses hommes de confiance qui s'envolèrent immédiatement pour l'Iran. Côté Japon, Tsuna tournait en rond depuis deux jours. Maria le regardait faire et parfois, elle s'occupait de rassurer les Gardiens qui venaient tour à tour frapper à la porte. Soudain, l'ordinateur qui servait aux visioconférences se mit à sonner. Reborn décrocha rapidement et le vieux boss apparut sur l'écran.

\- Nono, du nouveau ? Espéra le châtain sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Doucement, Tsunayoshi-kun, sourit l'italien. Mes hommes ont encerclés la planque des Estraneo, ils vont bientôt intervenir et je voulais te garder en ligne tout le long.

\- Bien… Et vous avez prévu quoi pour la suite ? Interrogea son descendant.

\- Il sera rapatrié ici où il sera interrogé et condamné, soupira Timoteo.

\- Je peux vous demander un service, Kyudaime ?

\- Tsuna, tu es sûr de toi ? S'inquiéta sa compagne d'infortune.

\- Oui Maria, avoue que tu en as toi-même envie, fit le petit.

\- Ouais… Avoua-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu Tsunayoshi-kun ? Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, acquiesça son interlocuteur.

\- J'aimerais que Cappelli soit interrogé ici, par mes Gardiens, imposa presque le petit boss.

\- Voilà une drôle de demande… S'étonna l'actuel Vongola.

\- Tsuna… Murmura le professeur.

\- Bien sûr, je ne garantie pas son intégrité physique et mentale, vous comprendrez.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Commença le vieux Ciel.

\- Je suis bien conscient de vos doutes, le coupa le châtain. Mais comprenez bien que nous voulons lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je retiendrais mes amis autant que possible mais avouez que nous avons tout fait seuls depuis le début, pourquoi on ne finirait pas ? J'aimerais, vraiment, que vous nous laissiez conclure cette affaire.

\- Bien, abandonna le plus vieux au bout d'un moment. Mais faites attention.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne lui donnera pas la satisfaction de l'achever, sourit sadiquement la thérianthrope.

Leur discussion avait durée près de vingt minutes, quand la liaison se fit avec le groupe d'intervention.

\- _Nono, nous avons interpellé le criminel_ , déclara un homme en costard.

\- _Parfait_ , les félicita le-dit Nono. _Il y a un changement de plan, veuillez l'amener au decimo au Japon._

\- Au Japon ?

 _\- Le pilote de l'avion connaît les coordonnés et je l'appellerais dès que nous aurons raccroché,_ indiqua le vieux boss.

\- _Je vous remercie Nono, c'est vraiment très important pour nous,_ remercia Tsuna.

 _\- D-decimo ?! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en ligne…_ S'excusa le mafieux.

 _\- Et bien si. Et comme je le disais, il est très important pour la Dixième Génération de s'occuper personnellement de Cappelli,_ répéta le jeune.

\- Juudaime, votre bras-droit est là ! Hurla Gokudera en débarquant dans la chambre. Oh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé…

\- Un peu de tenu s'il-te-plaît, Gokudera-kun, le reprit son boss.

\- Pardon…

\- _Donc nous arrivons,_ reprit le représentant de l'équipe d'assaut.

 _\- Nous vous attendons avec impatience, faites bon voyage_ , conclue le jeune Ciel.

\- Juudaime ?

\- Ils ont attrapés Cappelli, et nous avons l'autorisation de nous en occuper, expliqua le-dit Juudaime.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna la Tempête.

\- Alors Tsuna, qui le garde ? Interrompit Maria. Mukuro ou Hibari ?

\- On va les réunir tous les deux et décider. Même si je pense que Mukuro en a déjà fait pas mal… Exposa-t-il.

\- Je vais te laisser alors, Tsunayoshi-kun, annonça Timoteo. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Oui Kyudaime, comptez sur moi.

L'écran s'éteignit à nouveau. Après une longue discussion entre Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari et Mukuro, le tout sous l'œil bienveillant de Maria, il fut décidé que l'interrogatoire se ferait dans les souterrains de Kokuyo Land. Et exceptionnellement, les deux ennemis s'étaient associés temporairement. Même s'ils feraient en sorte de ne pas se croiser.

\- On va aussi avoir besoin d'un véhicule, exposa le petit boss. Hibari-san, il me semble que tu as un entraînement avec Dino-san aujourd'hui, tu pourrais lui demander s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien, acquiesça simplement le brun.

\- Mukuro, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander de préparer la salle ?

\- Ce sera fait, ne t'en fais pas, sourit l'illusionniste.

\- Bien, conclut le châtain en se levant. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures.

\- Oui, répondirent les trois Gardiens en imitant leur boss pour sortir.

\- Que d'action ! Rit Maria après que le calme soit revenu dans la pièce.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, suivi son compagnon. T'as une idée ?

\- Jusque-là on a que des hypothèses, ce serait bien de lui faire cracher le morceau, avoir le nom et la localisation de ses supérieurs, réfléchit la thérianthrope.

\- Ouais, j'y pensais aussi… Avoua Tsuna. J'avais aussi envie de le confronter à ce qu'il a créé depuis un moment.

\- C'est un peu le but.

Ils passèrent les deux heures d'attente à réfléchir à leurs prochaines actions, prenant bien sûr un moment pour appeler le reste des Gardiens et les prévenir. Tsuna ne fut pas surprit d'apprendre que Yamamoto et Chrome étaient déjà au courant mais un peu plus quand Ryohei lui hurla qu'il savait déjà qu'ils avaient rendez-vous.

\- Qui te l'as dit ? Demanda le petit boss.

\- J'étais en plein entraînement au club de boxe quand Hibari est venu me prévenir pendant sa ronde, ce gars est EXTRÊME ! Continua de crier le Soleil.

\- Hibari-san ? Je vois… Soupira le châtain. A toute à l'heure alors.

A l'heure convenue, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Maria ouvrit la porte pour voir Gokudera et les autres Gardiens dans leurs costumes des grands jours. Ils portaient tous des costumes noirs, avec une chemise de la couleur de leur élément. Chrome portait une jupe noire et un chemisier indigo surmonté d'un gilet sans manche noir et Maria était habillée tout en blanc avec une veste bleu nuit. Enfin, Dino revêtait lui aussi un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et son éternel manteau sur les épaules. D'un accord silencieux, ils se mirent en route.

* * *

 _Bon voilà, le chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est mieux de s'arrêter là._

 _En plus j'ai pas la tête à ça._

 _On se revoit dans quelques semaines pour la suite._

 _Prenez soin de vous et surtout de ceux que vous aimez, à plus._


	13. Chapitre 12

_Et bien re-coucou les amis !_

 _Je ne vous ai pas trop manquée ? Non… Je dois le prendre comment ?_

 _Bon ok j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12. Il est tout petit mais ça ira, le prochain sera plus long pour la peine._

 _Reborn appartient toujours à Amano-san._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

C'était dans un silence quasi pesant que la Dixième Génération était arrivée à l'aéroport privé des mafieux. L'avion était déjà là et deux longues lignes d'hommes en costard entouraient sa porte. Tsuna s'avança dans la procession suivi de ses Gardiens sur le qui-vive. À sa droite Gokudera, Lambo, Mukuro et Chrome, et à sa gauche Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari et Maria. Leurs yeux observaient chacune des personnes présente, près à intervenir au moindre débordement et ainsi montrer à ceux qui doutaient encore, le sérieux de leur poste. À mi-chemin, la porte du jet s'ouvrit, et l'homme tant recherché apparut aux yeux de tous. Il était exactement comme dans les souvenirs du decimo. Ses cheveux blonds platines, ses yeux verts… Tout. Même sa blouse n'avait pas changé. Et Tsuna ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Quand ils furent tout près, un homme brun clair se détacha du groupe entourant Cappelli et s'approcha des jeunes.

\- _Decimo,_ dit l'homme. _Bonjour, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone. Je m'appelle Adriano._

 _\- Oui, enchanté de vous rencontrer,_ fit à son tour le petit boss en serrant la main d'Adriano. _Et encore merci de vous être déplacé._

 _\- Oh, ce n'est rien ! On ne conteste pas un ordre direct,_ rappela le chef d'intervention. _Juste, ce type est insupportable, donc si vous pouviez vous occuper de lui bien comme il faut…_

 _\- Ne m'en parlez pas,_ soupira le châtain. _Soyez sans crainte de ce côté là, j'entends déjà mes Gardiens réclamer son sang._

Le brun jeta alors un coup d'oeil aux-dit Gardiens et s'aperçu qu'ils fusillaient tous leur prisonnier du regard, délaissant la sécurité de leur boss quelques instants.

\- Ahodera, le type attaché là, c'est un méchant ? Demanda d'un coup Lambo.

Gokudera se retourna alors vers son homologue de la Foudre et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça stupide vache, soupira la Tempête. Mais oui, c'est un méchant. C'est à cause de lui que le Juudaime n'est pas rentrer à la maison pendant deux ans.

\- Alors je vais l'exploser ! Cria l'enfant en sortant ses grenades.

\- Lambo ! Intervint le jeune Ciel.

\- _Il y a un enfant parmis vos Gardiens ?_ S'étonna l'italien.

\- _Nous sommes tous des enfants, Signore Adriano,_ rappela Tsuna. _Lambo faisait partie de la Famille Bovino avant de nous rejoindre._

 _\- Pardon Tsuna, je ne le referais plus…_ S'excusa la petite vache une fois ses armes rangées et la tête baissée.

\- _Pas pendant une cérémonie officielle s'il-te-plaît, nous avons tout notre temps._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas une telle assurance lors de nos séances,_ resona une voix derrière le brun.

\- _Taisez-vous, Cappelli,_ grinça le petit boss. _N'oubliez pas dans quelle position vous êtes._

 _\- C'est moi qui ai l'avantage, jeune Vongola,_ rit le prisonnier.

Tsuna faisait le fier, mais il commençait à chanceller. Et ça, toutes les personnes derrière lui le voyaient. Mais les Gardiens ne savaient que faire, à part tuer l'homme qui mettait leur boss en position de faiblesse. Seule Maria sortie du rang pour s'approcher du-dit boss et mettre sa main sur son épaule.

\- _Comment ça vous avez l'avantage ? Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez !_ Dit-elle.

\- _Oh, Maria ! Je ne savais pas que tu serrai là aussi !_ Répondit Gustavo, toujours avec son sourire fou sur les lèvres.

\- _Vous ne me déstabiliserez pas,_ prévient la châtain. _Nous n'avons qu'une envie. Finir se que nous avions commencé il y a presque deux ans._

 _\- Ah ah ah, vous n'en aurez pas le temps…_

Ce fut l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna qui les sauva à ce moment-là. Il se baissa vivement, entraînant avec lui la thérianthrope vers le sol. Et la balle du sniper alla se perdre aux pieds d'un des Vongola formant la ligne de gauche.

\- Trouvez-les ! Ordonna le boss alors que la Dixième Génération toute entière avait déjà sortie ses armes.

\- Haï ! Répondit celle-ci.

\- _Que ce passe-t-il, Decimo ?_ Paniqua Adriano.

\- _Les Estraneo sont là !_ Expliqua brièvement le jeune Ciel. _Mettez Cappelli à l'abri, s'ils l'abattent c'est fini !_

L'adulte obéi sans en demander plus et donna ses propres ordres. Il se retourna vers le Decimo pour l'assurer de l'exécution de ses ordres et s'arrêta face à un spectacle impressionnant. Il vit son futur boss décoller à l'aide de ses Flammes, des animaux sortit de nul-part possédant des Flammes, des cercles d'os recouvert de Flammes de la Tempête, une lourde pluie recouvrait déjà le champs de bataille, le Gardien du Soleil flottait lui aussi dans les airs, des colonnes de feu et d'immenses lianes sortant d'on ne sais où brisaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient sur leur chemin, des boules d'épines géantes ecrasaient toutes les attaques, alliées ou ennemies, sans distinction, un énorme buffle courait dans tous les sens avec le plus jeune des Gardiens sur son dos et une humaine-panthère disparaissait souvent de sa vue. Et tout ça n'était dû qu'à une petite dizaine de personnes. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ces enfants étaient vraiment incroyable… Il fut interrompu dans ça contemplation par le boss des Cavallone qui s'occupait d'évacuer les hommes présents sur la piste d'atterrissage.

\- _Ils sont forts, hein ?_ Sourit le blond.

\- _Oui, ils sont… Incroyable._ Souffla le chef d'intervention.

\- _C'est toujours impressionnant la première fois,_ continua Dino. _Et ils sont intelligents aussi. Six de ses gamins ont suffit à retrouver leur boss. Pendant que le Nono piétinait, ils ont trouvé et sont allés chercher Tsuna jusqu'en Corée sans rien dire à personne._

 _\- Heureusement que ce ne sont pas nos ennemis,_ rit le brun.

\- _Oui. À mes yeux, ce sont les plus forts de la mafia à l'heure actuelle. Ils viennent toujours à bout de leurs ennemis._

 _\- Comment il est ?_ Demanda soudainement Adriano.

\- _Qui ?_

 _\- Le Decimo._

 _\- Vrai, et incorruptible,_ répondit le Cavallone en levant les yeux vers son petit frère. _Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où on a voulu le faire changer d'avis. Il a un cœur immense aussi._

 _\- Tant mieux, c'est comme ça qu'il doit être,_ sourit à son tour le Vongola. _Il est trop jeune pour être dur et froid._

 _\- Ils ont déjà connu bien plus de choses que nous tous, malgré nos expériences,_ indiqua Dino. _Et il a toujours été le même, bien qu'il ai mûri récemment._

 _\- Vous ne semblez pas être très différent, Signore Cavallone,_ remarqua le brun.

\- _C'est peut être pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien_ , rit le boss. _Tant que Tsuna et moi serons à la tête de nos Familles, il est certain que les Cavallone soutiendront les Vongola, et inversement._

 _\- C'est bon à savoir !_

Les deux hommes finirent par se mettre à l'abri quand une explosion failli les toucher. Mais ils se mirent de façon à avoir toujours un angle de vue sur le combat en cours. Les Estraneo se réunissaient, de gré ou de force, au centre de la piste. Et ils avaient vu gros. Dix snipers et cinquante hommes armés finirent par abdiquer face à la Dixième Génération.

\- _Autant…_ Souffla Adriano.

\- _Ça voudrait dire que…_ Commença le Cavallone. _Qu'ils auraient une base dans les parages ? Soixante hommes c'est compliqué à faire passer sur le territoire, et on vient d'attraper Cappelli._

 _\- Dans tous les cas, il faut prévenir le Nono au plus vite,_ fit grièvement Tsuna en les rejoignant. _Chaque sniper avait cinq personnes pour le protéger._

 _\- Ils étaient bien organisés…_ Grogna Adriano _._

 _\- C'est ce que je craignais,_ rajouta le futur boss.

\- _Alors c'était pour ça tout ce déploiement ?_ S'étonna le Cavalone.

\- _Oui,_ aqcuiesçale châtain. _J'ai fait part de mon intuition au Nono, et il a insisté pour prendre ces mesures._

L'adulte blond soupira. Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris ? Quelques mètres plus loin, Maria héla son jeune ami.

\- Tsuna, tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Que ce passe-t-il Maria ? Demanda celui-ci en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je tenais à te prévenir, cet Adriano, je le trouve bizarre…

* * *

 _Voilà les amis ! Je fais encore ma sadique, je sais ^^_

 _Vous plaignez pas, ça assure du lourd pour la prochaine fois._

 _En fait, l'attaque des Estraneo dans ce chapitre et les révélations du prochain n'étaient pas du tout prévues dans le scénario de base. Adriano n'était pas censé prendre autant d'ampleur quoi ! Mais je l'adore ^^_

 _Bon, j'arrête de blablater et vous dis à bientôt !_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour la longue attente, j'avais la tête sur d'autres projets et j'ai tenu à ne pas poster pendant les trois jours de deuil pour Nice._

 _Enfin je suis là maintenant et on est répartit !_

 _Bon comme d'habitude Reborn! Appartient à Amano Akira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 _\- Je tenais à te prévenir, cet Adriano, je le trouve bizarre…_

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Tsuna. Explique toi, Maria.

\- Et bien, c'est étrange à expliquer mais… Je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Gustavo et ils ont une odeur très proche, exposa la jeune fille. Ironiquement, si je n'avais pas ouvert ma boîte je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient un lien ? Familial par exemple ? Compris le futur boss en jetant un coup d'œil au brun.

\- Ça ce pourrait. Pour autant, je ne crois pas qu'il soit notre ennemi, même si je resterais méfiante, rajouta la châtain.

Adriano, sentant qu'il était le sujet de la conversation par les nombreux regards des jeunes, s'approcha.

\- _Un problème, Decimo ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment,_ répondit le-dit Decimo _. Mais dites-moi, connaissiez-vous Gustavo avant ? Maria vous suspecte d'être proche._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_ S'étonna le brun.

\- _Les odeurs,_ répondit la jeune fille qu'il identifia comme étant la femme-panthère de tout à l'heure. _Et une certaine ressemblance physique aussi._

 _\- C'est vraiment exceptionnel qu'on me dise que Gustavo et moi nous ressemblons… Néanmoins, on ne peut rien vous cacher,_ soupira l'adulte.

\- _Alors vous confirmez ?_ Fit le futur boss.

\- _Oui,_ soupira à nouveau Adriano. _Gustavo est mon frère aîné._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Mais rassurez-vous, nous n'avons pas du tout la même façon de voir les choses,_ assura le cadet des Cappelli. _Nous ne nous sommes jamais comprit._

 _\- Alors on peut compter sur vous pour être fidèle à Tsuna ?_ Demanda Maria.

\- _Oui signorita,_ acquiesça le brun _. Puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez ?_

 _\- Je suis une ancienne prisonnière de votre frère et la fille du boss de la Piuma Family,_ répondit celle-ci. _Je m'appelle Maria_.

\- _Et c'est surtout une amie très chère à mes yeux,_ rajouta le châtain.

\- _Je m'en souviendrai. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a l'occasion de rencontrer la future génération des Vongola,_ assura le chef d'intervention.

Rassurés, les deux adolescents reprirent ce pour quoi ils étaient là. Rapidement, et avec l'aide du groupe d'intervention, Cappelli fut transféré dans la planque de la Dixième Génération. Les adultes repartirent rapidement en direction de l'Italie. Quelques minutes de répit plus tard, maison des Sawada, tous minus Mukuro s'étaient réunis.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Yamamoto.

\- On ira voir Cappelli demain, répondit Tsuna. Laissons le mijoter toute la nuit aux bons soins du gang, peut-être qu'il sera coopératif.

\- Oui, expliqua Chrome. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

\- Cette journée m'a épuisé l'air de rien, renchérit Gokudera. Je pense que je vais rentrer, tu viens Takeshi ?

\- Ouais, dit le concerné en se levant.

\- À demain vous deux ! Leur fit leur boss.

\- À demain Juudaime/Tsuna, répondit en chœur le couple.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, ajouta l'illusionniste. J'expliquerai notre discussion à Mukuro-sama.

\- Kyoko m'attend À L'EXTRÊME !

\- Très bien vous deux, fit Tsuna en se bouchant les oreilles suite à l'éclat de voix du Soleil. On se voit demain.

Une fois tout le monde partit, les deux résidents de la maison partirent se coucher. Et cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ils purent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Si bien qu'ils se réveillèrent deux heures après l'heure normale de leur rendez-vous. Ils descendirent en trombe les escaliers et tombèrent sur le reste de la Dixième Génération en train de boire le thé avec la maîtresse de maison.

\- Tsu-kun, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! Réprimanda celle-ci.

\- Bonjour Juudaime ! Le salua la Tempête.

\- Les gars… Désolé maman mais je pensais qu'on nous attendait, s'excusa le châtain.

\- C'est le cas, informa Yamamoto. Mais on se détend en attendant, on est pas pressé.

\- Bon bah alors en avant pour le petit-déjeuner ! Déclara la jeune fille en poussant son ami vers la table.

Et c'est donc dans une ambiance légère et joyeuse que la Dixième Génération arriva à Kokuyo Land. Quand le futur boss se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant le portail, son sourire s'effaça. Il fixait le dôme de verre - recouvert de mousse depuis le temps - qui servait d'entrée aux souterrains, où se trouvait le prisonnier. Il sentit alors une main sur son bras et se tourna vers Maria. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire à moitié sadique et le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Personne ne compris l'échange silencieux qu'avaient eu les deux compères mais le petit boss prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le parc. Devant l'ancienne serre, ils retrouvèrent Mukuro et Chrome qui les guidèrent dans les sous-sols. À l'endroit où ils devaient retrouver leur vieil ennemi, les Gardiens virent Hibari - le seul manquant ce matin - déjà sur place.

\- Tiens, Hibari-san, tu es déjà là ? Constata Tsuna.

\- Hn, je voulais discuter un peu avec cet herbivore… Répondit le brun.

\- Kufufu, j'ai moi-même été surpris de trouver notre cher alouette en ces lieux ce matin, expliqua sa némésis.

\- Tu as dormi au moins ? Soupira le châtain.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, grogna le Nuage.

\- Alors Tsunayoshi, on a du mal à se faire obéir ? Rit le scientifique fou.

Pendant ce temps, un duel de regard avait lieu entre le boss et son Gardien. Personne ne prit le temps de répondre à la provocation et Cappelli se fit donc ignorer. Finalement, le carnivore abdiqua.

\- _Si, ho dormito._

 _\- Bueno._

 _-_ Après tout, il est presque 11h et on vous attendait plus tôt, rappela Mukuro.

\- Dites, vous allez continuer à m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Dit Cappelli.

\- Ça ne choque personne qu'Hibari parle italien ? Remarqua Yamamoto.

\- Je pense que vous allez tous vous y mettre au bout d'un moment… Fit Gokudera.

\- Hé !

\- Alors Hibari, tu as eu des informations À L'EXTRÊME ? Demanda "extrêmement" Ryohei.

\- Kamikurosu, menaça le Préfet en pointant ses tonfas vers le Soleil.

\- Oni-san ! Se plaint le jeune Ciel. Si tu pouvais éviter de crier…

\- Kufufu, en parlant de crier, personne ne nous entendra jamais d'ici, indiqua la Brume.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Tsuna. Et Hibari-san…

\- Non, pas encore.

\- D'accord. Alors c'est à nous de jouer.

Le regard que lança Tsuna à l'adulte - plein de haine, de sadisme, de violence et de froideur - lui donna des sueurs froides mais en même temps, le fit sourire de toutes ses dents : il l'avait enfin créé. Cette arme suprême humaine que même les Bovino allaient leur envier. C'était ce regard qui donnait une force incommensurable à celui qui le possédait. Et il l'avait en face de lui !

\- Gustavo, dites-nous ce que l'on veut savoir, résonna la voix grave de la-dite arme.

\- Et que veux-tu savoir exactement, Tsunayoshi ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez les Vongola ?

\- Question pertinente ! Rit le platine. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y répondre…

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Grogna le futur boss.

\- Point du tout, je n'oserai pas ! Ironisa l'homme. Vongola Decimo…

\- Je vais effacer ce foutu sourire de votre visage, siffla le-dit Decimo. Hibari-san, Mukuro, faites lui passer l'envie de me faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Avec plaisir, obéit le maître des lieux en sortant son trident.

Mit à part les deux cité, tout le monde quitta la pièce à la suite de Tsuna et se réunit dans une autre salle éclairée un peu plus loin.

\- C'est pas juste Tsuna ! Se plaignait le Gardien de la Pluie. Nous aussi on veut s'amuser avec lui !

\- Tu t'entends parler Yamamoto ? Néanmoins, pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez tous votre part, les rassura le boss.

\- Ce gars est allé trop loin Juudaime, rappela Gokudera.

\- Je sais, Gokudera-kun, soupira le Juudaime. Mais soyez patients.

Une ombre noire se dessina au centre des Vongola et quelqu'un en sortit.

\- J-Jager ?

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi, quand comptez vous nous remettre le prisonnier ? Demanda le Vendice.

\- Dès que nous en aurons fini avec lui, promis le japonais.

\- Bermuda s'impatiente… Reprit le geôlier au bout d'un moment d'hésitation.

\- Je sais, j'essayerai d'être le moins long possible.

\- J'essayerai de le faire patienter, soupira le Gardien des pacificateurs.

\- Merci, je compte sur votre coopération.

L'homme sombre disparut comme il était venu. Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce. Quand midi se profila, les adolescents se rendirent dans la salle de torture.

\- Mukuro, Hibari-san, appela Tsuna. Vous voulez prendre une pause ? Allons manger…

Le jeune boss se tourna vers Maria, puis vers son Gardien de la Brume, un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux. Comprenant le fond de sa pensée, la femme-panthère eu un sourire machiavélique et l'illusionniste arqua un sourcil avant de ricaner. Il fit apparaître une table dans le fond de la pièce et téléporta les repas de ses camarades sur cette dernière. Le petit boss invita rapidement ses amis à s'installer pour le déjeuner. Tous comprirent plus ou moins où ils voulaient en venir et acceptèrent l'invitation. Comme à l'accoutumer, un repas rythmé de rires et de cris se déroula même dans la pire situation. Et le plan de Tsuna se déroula comme prévu. Cappelli restait un humain, il devrait avoir rapidement faim et voir les autres manger et boire devant lui deviendrait rapidement insoutenable. Ils pouvaient entendre l'homme aboyer de ne pas l'ignorer, ce qu'évidemment ils ne faisaient pas. Le repas se fini sur une bonne tasse de thé, ou de café selon les envies, qui faisait extrêmement de bien en ce début d'hiver.

\- Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto et Chrome, vous resterez ici cet après-midi. Déclara le châtain. Tous les coups sont permis tant qu'ils ne meurt pas.

\- Ok ! Répondit le brun.

\- Et toi Juudaime, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Gokudera.

\- Rentrer, cet endroit m'oppresse.

\- C'est ça quand on reste enfermé plus d'un an sous terre, rappela Maria.

\- Ça veut dire que tu m'accompagne ? Soupçonna le petit boss.

\- Ouais, en plus c'est une vrai fournaise ici.

\- Hé ! Ne m'ignorez pas ! Hurla le prisonnier.

Le Gardien de la Tempête se leva d'un bond.

* * *

 _Voilà, les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer là._

 _C'est maintenant que le rating va éventuellement grimper._

 _À bientôt ! Je pense que je vais prendre des vacances… On verra._


	15. Chapitre 14

_Désolée tout le monde pour le retard ! Vous savez ce que c'est (ou pas) de commencer à travailler…_

 _Enfin voilà, je ne vous oublie pas et sachez que je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui mettent là fic en favorite ou en follow. Mais sachez aussi que je vous aimerais encore plus si vous laissez une review._

 _Kiss !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 _Le Gardien de la Tempête se leva d'un bond._

\- Yosh, moi je suis prêt ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- J'arrive dans trente secondes mon amour, suivi Yamamoto.

L'argenté s'empourpra et se mit à bégayer le prénom de son petit ami. Il était vraiment exceptionnel que l'un des deux prononce des mots doux comme ceux là en public. La gêne de son compagnon fit rire l'épéiste. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde quitta la pièce, laissant le drôle de couple seul.

\- On est enfin tout seuls… Ronronna le brun d'humeur taquine en attrapant Gokudera par la taille.

\- Takeshi, on a du boulot, soupira l'autre.

\- Je sais, déclara déclara Pluie en se séparant de son amant.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des cas tous les deux…

Le couple se tourna vers Cappelli qui venait de parler. Irrité par la réflexion, la Tempête attrapa son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa avec fougue.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda l'artificier.

\- Oui. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir répondre aux questions de notre boss ? Menaça le brun.

\- Pourquoi je ferais cela ? Éluda le prisonnier.

\- Ils ont foutu quoi les deux autres !? S'écria la Tempête face au mur que restait le blond.

\- Les Gardiens ? Oh, ils se sont battus entre eux… Répondit Cappelli.

Yamamoto soupira tandis que son petit ami fulminait. Si ces deux là ne travaillaient pas quand on le leur demandait, c'était mal partit.

\- Vous aimez souffrir ? Demanda curieusement l'épéiste.

\- C'est quoi cette question ? S'indigna l'argenté.

\- Je tente juste de répondre à la sienne.

\- À savoir pourquoi je vous répondrez ? Rappela le scientifique.

\- Exact.

\- Non, répondit Gustavo. Mais j'aime faire souffrir et créer des armes. Et tant que je serais là, j'atteindrais mon but avec ma plus belle arme, votre boss !

\- Vous êtes fous… Murmura Gokudera.

\- Exactement ! C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Tsunayoshi quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, rit le blond.

\- Il a toujours été très perspicace, expliqua l'argenté.

\- Et il est maintenant extrêmement puissant !

\- D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, ce n'ai pas vraiment grâce à vous, tempéra le brun.

\- Si on ne l'avait pas enlevé, il n'aurait pas entreprit ce voyage avec cette femme-panthère, contesta le prisonnier.

\- On aurait préféré qu'il ne parte pas, grimaça Hayato.

\- Et qu'il reste le faible qu'il était à l'époque ? Rit Cappelli.

\- Tsuna n'a jamais été faible, siffla Yamamoto en dégainant son sabre. Parce que c'est lui qui nous a rendu fort.

\- C'est grâce au Juudaime si on en est là aujourd'hui, acquiesça l'autre adolescent. Il a bon coeur et si vous nous répondez, il sera peut-être clément avec vous.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi, contesta le prisonnier. Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux tout à l'heure.

Les deux amants se regardèrent. Et si leur boss n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le laissait entendre ? Ils devraient régler ça plus tard. En attendant, Yamamoto leva son sabre et Gokudera alluma ses mini bombes. S'occuper de Cappelli restait leur priorité. Au bout de plusieurs heures, l'artificier appela le reste des Vongola pour les ramener vers le prisonnier et se chargea de rappeler son boss.

\- Alors ? Commença Tsuna. Pourquoi vous nous avez appelé ?

\- Apparemment il accepte de répondre à quelques questions, informa le brun.

\- Une seule pour être précis, rectifia le scientifique.

\- Très bien. Alors dans ce cas dites-moi pourquoi vous avez rejoint les Vongola, réclama le petit boss.

\- Tu dois t'en douter, mais vu la puissance des Vongola et l'immensité de leurs relations, c'était avec eux que j'avais le plus de chance de trouver de bons sujets, s'expliqua le fou.

\- Je me doutais de la réponse… Soupira le Decimo. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avoir prit le risque d'enlever un héritier des Vongola ? Vous saviez qu'on ne vous laisserez pas faire !

\- J'ai la gorge trop sèche pour te répondre, jeune Vongola, toussa Cappelli. Il me faudrait de l'eau pour songer à te répondre.

\- De l'eau ? S'étonna le châtain.

Mukuro ricana à ses côtés puis avança d'un pas. Son trident tapa le sol et une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur le prisonnier, manquant de s'étouffer.

\- Je crois que mon Gardien a accédé à votre demande, fit le petit boss en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tch…

\- N'oubliez pas à vous n'êtes pas en position pour négocier, rappela-t-il plus sérieusement. Alors ?

En voyant tous les jeunes sortir leurs armes, le blond commença à paniquer.

\- J'avais des ordres ! Je trouvais ça stupide aussi mais… On ne discute pas avec notre boss.

\- En parlant de votre boss… Commença Tsuna.

\- Je ne vous direz rien sur lui, prévint le blond platine.

\- Bien, capitula le Vongola. Nous verrons si vous êtes plus coopératif demain.

\- On va au collège demain ? Demanda Gokudera.

\- Oui. Vous avez fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui les amis, les félicita le châtain. Rentrez vous reposer.

Les adolescents se séparèrent et chacun rentra chez lui. Chez les Sawada, Maria était allongée sur son futon tandis que son ami enfilai son pyjama.

\- Gokudera m'a dit que Mukuro et Hibari s'étaient contentés de se battre au lieu d'interroger Gustavo, fit la fille.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, soupira Tsuna. Mais au moins, il a eu un aperçu de la puissance de mes Gardiens.

\- Et tu comptes t'organiser comment pour lui ?

\- Je vais attendre le rapport de Gokudera.

\- Il me donne envie de l'étrangler, avoua la châtain.

\- En totale contradiction avec Adriano.

\- Ouais.

\- Bon, au lit maintenant ! Conclu le petit boss.

Il éteignit là lumière et les deux se mirent au lit. Le lendemain au collège, le couple donna son rapport.

\- Une arme ultime ? Moi ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit, confirma Yamamoto.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Juudaime ? Demanda l'argenté. Sinon, le Nono peut s'en occuper.

\- Oui, tu sais Tsuna on s'inquiète, argumenta le brun.

\- Non, ça va, les rassura leur boss. Cet homme est le centre de nos problèmes, c'est tout.

\- Pourtant on te sent aussi stressé que lors des premiers jours où tu es revenu, insista le Gardien de la Pluie.

\- Une fois qu'on se sera débarrassé de lui, toute cette histoire sera terminé, je vous le promets.

\- En attendant, tu devrais cacher tes émotions Tsuna, suggéra Maria.

\- Ouais. Je ne pensais pas avoir à utiliser ça tout de suite, soupira le châtain.

\- Hum.

\- De quoi vous parlez À L'EXTRÊME ! Commenta Ryohei.

\- Du pouvoir mystérieux qu'utilisait Giotto en son temps pour gagner au poker, rit la jeune fille pendant que son ami concentrait son énergie dans la bague. Je veux bien sûr parler du pouvoir des boss à refouler leurs émotions !

\- Je t'ai entendu Maria ! Fit la voix de l'ancien boss tandis qu'il apparaissait sur le toit du collège.

\- Oups !

\- Dans tous les cas, j'aimerai bien toucher deux mots à ce Cappelli moi… Reprit le blond.

\- On verra ça Giotto, promit le futur boss. En attendant, j'ai besoin de ce fameux bluff dont tu m'as parlé.

\- Le nuage solitaire et le brouillard dissimulant, c'est la clé, expliqua l'ancêtre d'une façon que seul Tsuna semblait comprendre. À toi de trouver le bon dosage et de te retenir. S'il est mal exécuté, le bluff des boss ne trompera personne.

\- Je vois le genre, merci Giotto.

\- De rien mon garçon. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin.

\- Oui, pas de souci, acquiesça le jeune boss tandis que son ancêtre disparaissait déjà.

Les jeunes se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls sur le toit jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse et que Hibari, installé à quelques mètres de là, ne les pousse vers la sortie. Ce qui créa une nouvelle bagarre entre la Tempête et lui.

-Tu devrais les envoyer en mission ensemble ces deux-là, juste pour voir ce qu'il se passerait, suggéra l'amie panthère du châtain.

\- Ouais, mais il risque d'y avoir des étincelles, soupira Tsuna. Pas comme avec Yamamoto il y a deux ans…

\- Oh, c'était joyeux aussi d'après ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Oui mais Yamamoto ne répondait pas à la provocation ! Gokudera-kun, s'il-te-plaît, ne sort pas tes dynamites au milieu du couloir !

\- Ma, Hayato, calme-toi ! Tenta le brun. Hibari nous a juste demandé de rentrer en cours.

Certains les regardaient passer comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foires, d'autres avaient peur, mais le petit groupe se fichait bien des remarques que les autres se faisaient. Même s'ils se battaient souvent entre eux, cela montrait une certaine affection et considération au sein du groupe. Maintenant que Tsuna ne s'enfuyait plus au moindre haussement de ton, c'est un groupe plus uni que jamais qui avançait dans les couloirs de l'école. Cappelli n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

 _Voili voilou !_

 _On avance, petit à petit._

 _Alors sachez que je travaille en parallèle sur un autre projet qui me demande de la réécriture et beaucoup de temps_ _ **et,**_ _comme je le disais plus haut, je travaille à 39h par semaine. Donc j'écris un peu quand j'ai le temps, ne m'en voulez pas._

 _Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des petites reveiws s'il vous plaît *air de chien battu*_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre "hors-série" qui nous en apprendra plus sur la relation entre Tsuna et Giotto._

 _KHR ! appartient toujours à Amano Akira._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15:**

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que Tsuna vivait au laboratoire. Des semaines ? Des mois ? Il ne savait plus très bien. C'était la nuit, il était allongé sur son lit mais ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, qu'est ce qu'il était fatigué de ces combats perpétuels ! La veille, les Flammes de ses amis étaient parvenues jusqu'à lui. Il s'était senti revivre un instant. Il avait stoppé tout mouvement durant son combat et des larmes d'émotion avaient coulé sur ses joues, contrastant avec le sourire qui orna ses lèvres. Maintenant, plus rien. Il se sentait de nouveau vide à l'intérieur. Il repensa au test de l'Héritage et leva sa bague devant lui.

\- Primo, que dois-je faire ? Que puis-je faire pour les revoir ? Pensa-t-il.

La Bague s'illumina, comme la première fois. Tsuna sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse de la part de la Volonté de l'Anneau. Comme la première fois, le Vongola Primo apparu dans la pièce, depuis un cercle de Flammes du Ciel.

\- Decimo, enfin nous nous revoyons, salua Giotto.

\- Primo… Murmura le châtain.

\- Pourquoi semble-tu si surpris de me voir ? Tu m'as appelé.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerai, hésita le plus jeune en se levant.

\- Tu sembles dans une situation délicate, remarqua le blond. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

\- Je veux revoir mes amis, Primo. J'ai besoin de vos conseils.

\- Je pourrai te faire sortir d'ici,mais le pouvoir que tu me donnes n'est pas encore assez puissant pour te faire rentrer chez toi, se désola le premier boss. De plus, le temps nous est compté, on vient dans notre direction.

\- Alors je continuerais à devenir plus fort en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, et je ne peux pas abandonner Maria et les autres ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Primo !

\- Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons… Dit le blond en disparaissant.

Tsuna fit rapidement semblant de dormir alors qu'un garde déverrouilla la cellule. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur puis repartit.

\- Tsuna ? Fit Maria une fois que les pas dans le couloir se soit tus. Sérieusement, c'était vraiment le premier boss des Vongola ?

\- Oui, acquiesça l'interpellé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillée.

\- J'ai vu la lumière et je t'ai entendu.

\- Ah… Désolé.

\- Pas de souci.

\- Dormons, annonça Tsuna. Pour le moment, je crois que c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire.

Ce coup-ci, le sommeil les gagna très rapidement. Une nouvelle journée de bataille se déroula le lendemain.

\- Eh bien, Tsunayoshi ! Une nouvelle fougue t'animes aujourd'hui on dirait ! Remarqua Gustavo.

\- C'est mon seul moyen de rentrer chez moi.

\- Oui, oui, c'est cela ! Ricana follement le scientifique.

La nuit suivante, Tsuna se retrouva dans le noir absolu, à flotter mystérieusement.

\- Enfin te voilà, Decimo, résonna une voix caverneuse.

\- Primo, c'est vous ? Demanda le châtain.

\- Mon âme t'as guidée jusqu'ici, continua le blond en apparaissant de nul-part.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans les Limbes, là où vivent toutes les âmes, mortes ou vivantes, expliqua l'ancien boss. Enfin, surtout les mortes. Je t'ai amené ici pour que l'on puisse parler.

\- Comme quand vous m'avez accepté dans le futur… Murmura le jeune héritier.

\- Oui, nous étions ici-même. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé.

Et là, le petit châtain déballa toute l'histoire. Son Hyper Intuition, l'enlèvement, le voyage, les expériences et les combats… Giotto resta silencieux, écoutant attentivement.

\- S'en prendre au Vongola de cette manière… Qu'ont-ils dans la tête ? Grogna l'ancien boss.

\- Primo ? S'inquiéta le plus petit.

\- Ce n'est rien, Decimo. Disons juste… Qu'on se ressemble beaucoup et que tu en sais plus sur moi que tous les autres.

\- Les autres boss ?

\- Oui. Après tout, tu es de ma descendance direct, se justifia l'adulte. J'aimerais t'apprendre ce que j'attends d'un boss des Vongola, si tu es d'accord

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Tsuna.

\- Suis-moi, sourit mystérieusement le blond.

Des bruits sourds se firent entendre autour d'eux. Le jeune boss, effrayé, poussa un de ses petits cris typiques et alla se cacher dans le seul endroit disponible pour le moment : derrière son ancêtre.

\- Je crois qu'on a encore du boulot, soupira ce dernier. Viens, je vais te montrer un autre endroit.

Le châtain suivi docilement Giotto jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blanche les englobe. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, aveuglé, mais quand il les rouvrit un sifflement de surprise lui échappa. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'un manoir et un grand escalier se dédoublant à mi-chemin se dressait devant eux. Ils empruntèrent tous deux l'escalier puis bifurquèrent à gauche. Le blond ouvrit la première porte se présentant à lui et invita le plus petit à entrer. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un salon richement décoré (comme le reste de la maison d'ailleurs) où était réunie le reste de la Première Génération à l'exception de Deamon Spade.

\- Les gars, commença leur boss. Je vous présente le Decimo.

\- Tch, trop jeune, grogna Alaude.

\- C'est pas vrai… Soupira Lampo.

\- Oh, imprévu à l'extrême ! S'exclama Knuckle en levant le nez de son bouquin.

\- Ah ah, bienvenue, l'accueillie Asari.

\- Gioooo, fulmina la Tempête. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Bah… Heu… Parce qu'il m'a demandé de l'aide et au regard de la situation je…

\- Ne te fatigue pas, de toute façon tu fais bien ce que tu veux, soupira G.

\- Hum, bonjour. Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi.

\- Enchanté, Sawada-kun ! Répondit le Gardien de la Pluie.

Ce dernier fut le seul à répondre, les autres se contentant de le regarder fixement avant de tous se tourner vers le boss blond.

\- Quoi ? Répliqua celui-ci.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu vas en faire un boss… Mais bon ! Ajouta l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Il est encore jeune mais il a un fort potentiel, expliqua le grand boss d'une traite. Et… Où est Cozart ?

\- Dans sa chambre, certainement sur ses recherches, indiqua G. en haussant les épaules.

\- Ses recherches ? Questionna Tsuna.

\- Cozart essaye de comprendre les Limbes. Puisque malgré les négociations qu'on a pu avoir, ne peut pas compter sur Deamon pour en savoir plus, résuma son ancêtre. Grâce à lui, on peut les utiliser à notre avantage comme avec ce manoir ou quand je t'ai appelé. Nous savons aussi que nous pouvons utiliser nos Flammes dans les Limbes.

\- Donc on en revient à ça, soupira Tsuna.

\- Allez, viens, l'invita Giotto. On passe le voir et je t'explique ce que tu viens faire là.

Les deux parents quittèrent la pièce et suivirent le long couloir jusqu'à la pièce du fond. Après avoir frappé, ils entrèrent. Le roux était à son bureau, lunettes sur le nez et plume à la main devant une grande quantité de papiers éparpillés sur le meuble.

\- Cozart…

\- Ah Giotto ! Salua celui-ci avant de remarquer Tsuna. Oh, tu dois être le Decimo. Enchanté.

\- Enchanté, répondit le petit boss.

\- Cozart, le Decimo est ici pour se sortir d'un sacré pétrin, commença le blond.

\- Vous savez Primo, vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna si vous voulez, le coupa le châtain.

\- Alors tu peux m'appeler Giotto, lui rendit le plus vieux.

\- Et bien, c'est…

\- Allez, nous sommes tous les deux de la même famille !

\- Oui, accepta le plus jeune.

Les deux se sourirent et le blond ébouriffa les cheveux du futur boss. Soudain, Tsuna sentit son doigt portant la Bague de Natsu chauffer puis le brûler. Sachant que c'était une réaction de la part du lion, il l'appela.

\- Natsu ?

Le lionceau bondit dans les bras de son maître et observa l'ancêtre de celui-ci. Les deux plus vieux restèrent bloqués un moment avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un animal de Flammes, apparaître de nul-part en plus. Tsuna porta son lionceau devant ses yeux et réfléchit au pourquoi de l'apparition de l'animal.

\- Je vois, tu voulais voir Giotto. N'est-ce pas, Natsu ?

\- Hein ? Fit le blond en sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

\- Grao.

\- Il doit se sentir proche de toi, vu la proximité de nos Flammes et le lien qui nous uni, expliqua le petit châtain. Ça doit l'intriguer.

\- Il est à toi ? Demanda l'ancien boss en avançant la main pour caresser le lion.

\- Oui. Natsu est mon partenaire.

À peine Giotto eu touché la bête qu'elle s'enflamma de plus belle et fit reculer les trois hommes sous la surprise. Au bout de quelques secondes, les flammes se dissipèrent et laissèrent place à un lion adulte constitué de Flammes du Ciel.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Murmura le Primo.

\- Natsu se nourrit de Flammes, hésita Tsuna. Peut-être qu'il grandit en fonction de la puissance de celles qu'il absorbe.

\- Comment ça "peut-être" ?! Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais fait ça avant ? Hurla le blond.

Le châtain afficha un petit sourire désolé. Giotto se mit à hauteur du lion et l'observa.

\- C'est prodigieux…

\- Tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de chose Giotto ? Demanda son descendant.

\- Non, répondit le blond.

\- Alors tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises ! Rit le petit en fouillant ses poches.

L'apprenti boss sortit ses pilules et en avala une, activant ainsi son Hyper Mode. Le plus vieux eu un sourire fier à cette vue, qui se fana bientôt d'incompréhension.

\- Natsu, appela Tsuna. Cambio Forma.

La bête redevient un instant un lionceau puis s'enflamma pour atteindre sa forme finale des gants et de la cape de Primo version Vongola X. La mâchoire des deux adultes rejoignit un instant le sol.

\- Alors là, je crois qu'il n'y a aucun doute permis Giotto, rit Cozart. C'est bel et bien ton héritier !

\- Tsuna…

\- La forme finale de Natsu, expliqua le petit boss. Tes armes. Il en va de même pour tous mes amis.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna l'ancêtre.

\- Uri, le chat de Gokudera-kun, peut prendre la forme de l'arc de G., expliqua Tsuna. Les animaux de Yamamoto se transforment en sabre comme ceux d'Asari, ainsi de suite.

\- Je vois le genre, soupira le boss blond. Tsuna, ce qu'il vient de se passer avec ton lion montre bien le manque de puissance de ta Flamme. Il faut que tu t'entraîne si tu veux rentrer chez toi.

\- Je sais Giotto. Mais comment ?

\- Cet endroit me semble approprié, tu ne crois pas ? Dit Giotto en désignant la pièce.

\- Ma chambre ? Tiqua le roux.

\- Non, rassures-toi Cozart, rit son ami. Je parlais des Limbes et du monde des Esprits en général.

\- Oh… Évidemment ! Fit le Shimon, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit.

Tsuna les observa, tentant de comprendre. Le blond remarqua l'air dépité de son descendant et lui sourit.

\- Viens Tsuna, sortons.

Après avoir rentré Natsu et salué le roux, les deux Vongola quittèrent le manoir. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes dans le noir absolu, uniquement guidés par les âmes sphériques qui les entouraient. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'entre elles, d'une douce couleur orangée. Tsuna était captivé part cette orbe. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- J'ai créé ce monde il y a un moment pour que mes Gardiens et moi puissions nous entraîner, annonça son ancêtre. C'est l'endroit idéal pour l'apprentissage que je veux te donner. Touches-la.

Le petit châtain obéi et se senti immédiatement aspiré à l'intérieur.

* * *

 _Bon, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là. Ça commence à être long._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera la suite de celui-ci. J'espère que tout ce blabla ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé, mais je ne pouvait pas le résumer, dans ma tête c'était comme ça. Bref, laissez vos commentaires, c'est dans la barre juste en dessous, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Ciao !_


	17. Chapitre 16 (15bis)

_Coucou les gens, c'est re-moi !_

 _Oui, je vous embête encore. Voici un nouveau chapitre de_ Ciel Absent. _Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous lui réservez à chaque fois, en un an j'ai triplée mes vues ! (un an déjà)._

 _Et j'ai appris via un test que ma Flamme serait celle du Soleil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a quelque chose en préparation -)_

 _Bon allez, je vous laisse._

 _KHR appartient à Amano Akira (toujours)_

 _Buona lettura !_

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Tsuna ouvrit difficilement les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir fermé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la nouvelle lumière environnante. Il balaya l'endroit du regard. Une immense plaine verdoyante se dressait devant lui. A sa gauche se profilait un bois sombre suivi par, en contre-bas dans la vallée, une cuvette brumeuse. Plus loin sur la droite, le petit boss devina un marécage où la pluie s'abattait drue. Le châtain se tourna vers Giotto, toujours derrière lui.

\- Que penses-tu de cet endroit, Tsuna ? Demanda le boss blond en souriant.

\- C'est grand, murmura son descendant.

Giotto partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, faisant bouder le plus jeune.

\- Évidemment, on ne juge pas la taille d'une pièce à sa porte ! En fait, ce monde peut devenir infini si besoin est.

\- Alors ce n'est pas la peine de se moquer de moi ! Continua Tsuna.

\- Oui, excuse-moi. Ici, je pourrais t'entraîner sans crainte. Par contre il faudra aussi que tu entraîne ton corps pour qu'il résiste à ta Flamme au fur et à mesure d'elle deviendra plus puissante.

\- D'accord, je n'oublierais pas.

\- Heureux de l'entendre, sourit le Primo. Avant de commencer l'entraînement, il faut que je mesure le niveau de ta Flamme. Me le permets-tu ?

Le châtain acquiesça et son ancêtre fit immédiatement flamber sa flamme frontale. Tsuna ressentit toute la puissance qui émanait du blond et en eu le souffle coupé. Son Hyper-Intuition lui hurla de faire pareil et le plus jeune eu la bonne idée de l'écouter. Il eu à peine le temps d'avaler une pilule et d'appeler Natsu en Cambio Forma que le plus vieux avait disparu de sa vue. Instinctivement, le Decimo se mit en position défensive mais reçu tout de même le coup en plein ventre, le faisant reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Il n'évita que de peu le prochain assaut grâce à son intuition énorme. Tsuna s'éloigna rapidement dans un jet de Flammes, espérant pouvoir souffler un peu. Il croisa les yeux mordorés de l'adulte.

\- Est-ce là tout ce dont tu es capable ? Siffla Giotto.

\- Je…

\- Tu dois être rapide pour pouvoir répondre à n'importe quelle attaque, même surprise. Si tu ne fais pas cela, tu mourras. Et là, tu n'as même pas esquissé un geste de contre-attaque !

\- Désolé… S'excusa le châtain après quelques secondes de silence.

Le petit savait qu'il avait déçu le grand boss, il avait aussi vu de la peine au fond de ses yeux ambres.

\- Tu es là pour apprendre, Tsuna, fit plus doucement son ancêtre. Je ne t'en veux pas. Allez, à toi maintenant, attaque-moi.

Le plus jeune le regarda avec des yeux interloqués. L'autre sourit de plus belle.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, je suis déjà mort ! (une phrase qui ne peut être prononcée que dans KHR!)

\- D'accord, j'arrive, fit Tsunayoshi.

\- Ne retiens pas tes coups, je suis là pour t'évaluer je te rappelle.

Le futur boss ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se jeta sur le blond, enchaînant les coups puissants. Giotto n'hésita pas plusieurs fois à répliquer, touchant la plupart du temps. Au moment où son poing enflammé se dirigea vers son descendant, celui-ci le gela et le plus vieux se demanda depuis quand le petit châtain connaissait la Percée du Point Zéro, admiratif. De son côté, Tsuna comprit rapidement qu'il devait prendre ce combat au sérieux s'il ne voulait pas encore finir au tapis. Un projectile de flamme se dirigea vers lui rapidement.

\- Alors on la joue comme ça ? Pensa-t-il.

Le châtain utilisa la Percée du Point Zéro modifiée pour absorber le projectile, étonnant le plus vieux. Le futur boss profita de la surprise pour disparaître de la vue de son adversaire. Quand le blond retrouva son descendant, il flottait dans les airs, bras écartés, et l'homme pu voir toute la détermination dans les yeux du jeune. Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres. Tsuna tira son X-Burner. Il redescendit à terre et attendit que la fumée de l'explosion se dissipe. Mais il ne le vit pas. Étonné, il ne bougea pas pendant un moment quand il entendit un applaudissement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Giotto tout sourire, ayant coupé son Hyper-Mode. Il fit de même, sachant le combat terminé.

\- Ça, c'était une sacrée attaque, fit fièrement le grand boss. Je n'aurais pas aimé me la prendre, tout esprit que je suis.

\- Le X-Burner, informa le châtain. Je l'ai inventé quand nous étions dans le futur.

\- Ah oui, le Mare, je m'en souviens !

\- Byakuran, grogna Tsunayoshi.

Le blond haussa les épaules, il se fichait bien de son nom. Après tout, c'était terminé, non ? Comme pour démentir, le petit lança.

\- Je me demande comment il va…

\- Il est vivant ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il fait partie des alliés maintenant.

Son ancêtre soupira. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de faire d'un ennemi un allié.

\- Enfin, si tu es capable d'exécuter ce genre d'attaque sans le moindre effort, c'est que tu as un bon niveau.

\- Apparemment pas suffisant, grimaça le concerné.

\- Tu as ce potentiel en toi, et il ne demande qu'à être réveillé, gronda Giotto. Je ne pense pas que l'on devra rester ici plus de temps que nécessaire. Mais tu dois croire en toi et arrêter de penser que tu es faible, Tsuna. Tout ceux qui le pense on tort, sinon je ne serais pas là en train de te parler. Jamais tu n'aurais pu retirer les chaînes des Anneaux ! Tu es le seul à avoir pu le faire en quatre cents ans ! Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Tsuna, et tes amis l'ont bien comprit. Il reste juste à t'en rendre compte toi-même. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton corps avant que tes geôliers ne s'inquiètent, ou ton amie.

\- Oui, merci Giotto, fit le Decimo, légèrement secoué par les paroles de son ancêtre. Et… Comment je fais ça ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en occuper, sourit le-dit ancêtre. Allonges-toi et détend-toi.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta et le Primo s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Fais-moi signe quand tu voudras revenir, tu réapparaîtras ici-même et nous pourrons continuer.

Le Decimo hocha la tête puis disparu rapidement. Le blond se releva puis retourna au manoir, où l'attendaient ses Gardiens et Cozart.

\- Alors, ce gamin ? Demanda G.

\- Il… C'est impressionnant. G., il connaît ma technique, il maîtrise la Persée du Point Zéro ! Une technique que j'ai mis des années à perfectionner, il la connaît, l'a modifiée et il fait ça tout naturellement ! Et tu aurais vue une de ses attaques, même toi tu aurais été impressionné par son pouvoir destructeur. C'est simple, je crois qu'il est plus fort que moi, sauf qu'il n'en a pas conscience et qu'il n'utilise pas son potentiel réel.

\- Nufufu, nous voila bien ! Giotto tremble devant un gamin.

\- Tiens Deamon, tu étais là, salua le boss. Si ce gamin comme vous dites est l'avenir de la mafia, je plaint ses opposants.

\- Surtout une fois que tu en auras fini avec lui et qu'il ce sera débarrassé de ses doutes, n'est-ce pas Giotto ? Ricana Cozart.

\- Oh que oui !

\- Et le lion ?

\- Quel lion ? Demanda Lampo, soudainement attentif.

\- Tsuna peut invoquer un lionceau fait de Flammes du Ciel, apparemment depuis une Bague, répondit Giotto. Il s'appelle Natsu et c'est son partenaire de combat. Ses Gardiens aussi ont des animaux semblable. Et il ne l'a utilisé que sous sa forme de cape.

\- Bon.

Dans le monde réel, Tsuna et Maria étaient en train de se préparer pour la journée à venir.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a dit le grand Vongola Primo ? Interrogea la jeune fille en finissant d'ajuster son pull.

\- En gros que je n'avais pas confiance en moi et que j'avais du potentiel.

\- Il a raison.

\- Je sais pas…

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Tsuna, je ne t'ai pas encore vu combattre mais ça se voit dans tes yeux et ça se sent dans tes récits que tout le monde croit en toi, sauf toi. Vu tout ce que tu as vécu, il est plus que certain que tu es une personne forte.

\- On croirait entendre Giotto, soupira le châtain en baissant les yeux sur sa Bague.

\- Alors c'est que j'ai certainement raison. Crois en toi, et tu verras que tout ce que tu essayeras d'accomplir te paraîtra plus simple.

\- D'accord, merci Maria.

\- _Prego._

L'air perdu de son ami à ce simple mot fit soupirer la jeune fille aux yeux verts, c'était pas gagné pour l'italien. Ils entendirent le verrou de leur cellule claquer, leur journée pouvait commencer.

Tsuna avait reprit confiance en lui grâce aux paroles de son mentor. Mais là, il était fatigué. Alors POURQUOI ?! Bon sang pourquoi avait-il allumé sa Bague pour prévenir Giotto qu'il pouvait l'emmener dans les Limbes ? Il s'énervait lui-même parfois. Et donc le voilà, le nez dans la rivière pour la énième fois après un coup du plus vieux.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Tsuna ? S'inquiéta celui-ci.

\- Oui, je suis fatigué c'est tout, soupira le futur boss.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Pleura le châtain.

Le blond lâcha à son tour un soupir.

\- N'oublies pas de te ménager quand même, sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour les batailles à venir.

\- Je sais.

\- Dans ce cas, arrêtons les entraînements sur les Flammes, décida le professeur. Viens t'asseoir.

Tsuna obéit rapidement, se laissant allez dans l'herbe fraîche aux côtés de son ancêtre. Le blond reprit la parole.

\- Que compte-tu faire quand tu rentreras chez toi, par rapport aux Vongola ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, fit le jeune, tête basse. Je ne veux toujours pas hériter des péchés des Vongola, et c'est vraiment trop dangereux pour mes amis. Mais en même temps, je les ai rencontré grâce à la mafia et ils attendent tous de moi que…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Les décisions d'un boss ne regarde que lui. Il peut demander conseil autour de lui mais au final, il prendra sa décision seul et personne n'aura le droit de la contester. Tu m'entends ? Ne te base pas sur ce que les autres attendent de toi.

\- Oui, tu as raison, merci. C'est justement de conseils dont j'ai besoin de ce côté-là.

\- Pour ma part je serais très heureux que tu t'occupes de ma création. Elle est devenue si sombre au fil des siècles, mais je sais que toi tu pourrais la remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais si tu préfère penser avant tout à tes proches et mener une vie normale, je comprends, et je l'accepterais. C'est ta décision.

\- Je vois, sourit le petit châtain.

\- Si tu veux que je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir, dis-le moi.

\- Ça ira Giotto, j'ai encore le temps.

\- Peut-être moins que tu ne le crois, sourit mystérieusement le blond.

 _Voilà, on s'arrêtera là. Je pourrais continuer longtemps à parler de l'entraînement de Tsuna par Giotto mais je pense que vous voyez le genre._

 _Dans tous les cas, dites-moi si vous re-voulez des chapitres comme celui-ci où j'explique ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la captivité de Tsu-kun._

 _J'attends vos réponses plus bas. A bientôt._


	18. Chapitre 17

_Coucou c'est moi ! Heu… Dites-moi, ça vous a perturbé mon changement de pseudo ? Si vous voulez « comprendre », passez voir ma nouvelle fic (crossover) : UNDERFLAME ! Croyez-moi, ça va être sympa._

 _Sinon, ais-je déjà précisé qu'on était en rating T ? Je ne sais plus…_

 _Bien sûr, KHR ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

C'était une journée banale pour les élèves du collège de Namimori. Mais pour la Dixième Génération des Vongola, chaque journée était unique. Depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, les jeunes se rendaient chaque soir après les cours, à Kokuyo Land. Sur ordre du boss, Ryohei avait rendu visite à Cappelli et s'en été servit de sac de frappe, ainsi que le mur derrière le prisonnier. Mukuro et Chrome avaient réitéré ensemble l'expérience des illusions, la Brume mâle plus qu'heureux de pouvoir à nouveau faire souffrir les Estraneo mais Tsuna avait laissé son fier Nuage tranquille car, lorsque le groupe arrivait dans les souterrains, ils croisaient souvent Hibari qui lui s'en allait. Et ce manège avait continué. Aujourd'hui, le châtain avait décrété que personne n'irait voir le scientifique, ce qui étonna tout le monde mais ils ne dirent rien. A la nuit tombée, le petit boss attrapa son manteau et demanda à Maria de le suivre.

\- Je sais ce que tu as prévu, Tsuna, fit celle-ci.

\- Je me doute bien que tu as deviné, répondit son ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, il est temps.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux ex-prisonniers se rendirent seuls dans le repère du gang. Mukuro sentit leur arrivée, mais ne dit rien et les laissa faire, partant tout de même les espionner. Il fut surprit quand il les vit refermer la cellule derrière eux et détacher l'homme. Cappelli tomba à terre, ses os et son esprit brisés par les heures de torture qu'il avait subit.

\- Gustavo… Commença Tsunayoshi. Vous pouvez faire le malin avec mes Gardiens mais avec moi ça ne prend pas.

\- Voyez-vous ça, fit la voix cassée de Gustavo. Le Vongola…

\- Si vous savez encore faire des sarcasmes, vous pouvez répondre à nos questions. C'est quoi, cette histoire d'arme suprême ?

\- Serais-tu surpris si je te disais que l'arme la plus destructrice au monde était l'âme humaine ?

\- Pas tellement non.

\- Bien. Et quel est le reflet le plus palpable de cette âme ?

\- La Flamme de Dernière Volonté… Murmura Maria, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Exactement. En prenant le contrôle de l'esprit de quelqu'un et en l'initiant aux Flammes de haute puissance, nous pourrions en faire une arme sans aucune faiblesse, expliqua l'homme avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux.

\- Maria, apporte-lui de l'eau s'il-te-plaît, fit le châtain.

\- A tes ordres Tsuna, soupira la femme-panthère devant la compassion de son ami pour le prisonnier.

Le petit boss ne releva pas, connaissant les pensées de sa comparse. Cappelli bu à grandes gorgées le liquide frais qu'on lui proposa. La jeune fille avait beau soupirer, elle aussi était prise d'une certaine pitié pour le blond qui les avait enfermé si longtemps. Elle se releva et reprit la parole.

\- Bon, récapitulons. Votre boss, dont on ne connaît ni l'identité, ni l'emplacement, vous a confiée la tâche sortie d'on-ne-sait quelle folie de kidnapper des jeunes gens aux Flammes plus ou moins puissantes dans les différentes Familles, après les avoir infiltrées, et de prendre le contrôle de leurs esprits en effectuant des expériences et en les faisant combattre entre eux tout en leur faisant miroiter un utopique retour chez eux. Tout ça dans l'unique but de créer une arme suprême qui ferait, enfin, la renommée de votre Famille. Arme qui aurait pour origine la puissance incommensurable des Flammes de Dernière Volonté naissant de la détermination de leur porteur. Sans oublier que les Estraneo ont été massacré il y a quelques années de ça par Mukuro pour des faits quasi-similaires. Et bien sûr on ne parle pas de l'excellente idée que vous avez eu d'utiliser l'héritier les Vongola, je ne parle pas de vous Gustavo nous avons compris que vous n'y étiez pour rien dans cette histoire, pour votre expérience. C'est quoi votre problème ?

\- Cette idée ne vient pas de nul-part, grogna le scientifique. C'est une vieille expérience qui avait été mené il y a environ deux cents ans et qui n'avait pas donnée grand-chose. Notre boss n'a fait que la dépoussiérer en nous demandant de profiter de l'occasion pour étudier les Flammes.

\- Je vous trouve bien coopératif ce soir Gustavo, fit fièrement Tsuna, agréablement surprit.

\- Je suis fatigué de me battre avec vous, j'ai du laisser bien assez de temps aux autres pour disparaître, expliqua l'homme. Et puisque tu m'as détaché, je suppose que tes Gardiens avaient raison pour ta clémence sans borne.

\- Détrompez-vous, je me méfie de vous comme de la peste. Mais dans votre état actuel, je ne craint pas grand-chose.

Gustavo grimaça à cette justification plus que pertinente, ses blessures le faisant horriblement souffrir. Tsuna, voyant la grimace de douleur du prisonnier, se dit qu'il ferrait mieux de demander à Ryohei de faire quelque chose demain.

\- On ne vous fera sortir d'ici que quand on aura toutes les réponses à nos questions, dit soudainement son amie.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Alors dites-nous en plus sur votre boss et ses prochains objectifs, réclama le petit boss.

L'adulte fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, le faisant se plier en deux, et sentit sa tête lui tourner. Les deux jeunes le comprirent en voyant leur ancien tortionnaire chanceler bien qu'il soit assit. Heureusement, le jeune garçon avait tout prévu et alla chercher un thermos de soupe chaude et nutritive dans son sac. Il aida Gustavo à manger, sachant qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le début de sa captivité. De l'autre côté de la porte, Mukuro était exaspéré par ce qu'il voyait, mais pas plus surprit que ça. Après tout, lui aussi avait été face à la gentillesse incompréhensible du jeune mafieux.

\- Je n'ai pas assez de poids dans la Famille pour connaître les véritables objectifs de mon boss, reprit Cappelli au bout d'un moment. Mais il est obstiné par les Flammes de Dernière Volonté et les Vongola, bien plus que moi. Il n'est pas compliqué de deviner qu'il à l'intention de les détruire, ou au moins de prendre leur trône. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas comment il va agir maintenant mais rien ne prouve qu'il ne retentera pas le Projet avec de nouvelles têtes.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Je pense que l'on peut s'arrêter là pour ce soir, décida Tsuna. Merci Gustavo, votre coopération nous est précieuse, bien qu'elle soit quelque peu forcée.

\- _Prego, jeune Vongola,_ soupira celui-ci tandis que les deux enfants le rattachaient à ses chaînes.

Quand ils se détournèrent pour rejoindre la porte, l'ombre du Gardien de la Brume disparue dans les ténèbres. Le lendemain, sur le toit du collège.

\- Juudaime ! Laissez-moi reprendre l'interrogatoire avec cet enfoiré ! Beugla la fidèle Tempête.

\- Non Gokudera-kun, fit Tsuna. Ce soir, nous irons tous ensemble. Gustavo nous parlera, j'en suis sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Soupçonna Yamamoto.

\- Kufufu, peut-être leur intrusion, Maria et lui, hier soir dans la cellule de notre homme, ricana Mukuro.

\- Quoi ?! Firent tous les autres.

\- Comment sais-tu cela toi ? Le réprimanda le petit boss.

\- J'ai senti votre arrivée et je vous ai suivi. Mais comme je sais que tu ressens naturellement ma présence, je n'ai envoyé qu'une faible partie de mon esprit, et j'ai tout vu.

\- Ça m'arrange bien ça tiens…

\- Tsuna, appela Reborn en apparaissant d'un coin du toit. Le Kyudaime veut te parler.

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

\- C'est important, insista le tuteur.

L'élève et le professeur s'éloignèrent un instant, laissant Maria expliquer les événements de la veille. Le châtain attrapa le téléphone que lui tendait l'Arcobaleno.

\- Kyudaime ?

\- Ah, Tsunayoshi ! Je voulais t'informer que Xanxus venait voir ton prisonnier. Apparemment il aurait deux trois petites choses à lui dire, prévint le Nono. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir mais j'ai nommé des hommes pour les surveiller. Il s'agit d'une partie de l'équipe d'intervention de l'autre jour. En fait, c'est Adriano lui-même qui s'est proposé.

\- La Varia, ici ? Déglutit le jeune homme. Heu… Bon, très bien. Je suppose que ça va allez si on est plusieurs à les encadrer.

\- Merci de ta compréhension, Tsunayoshi, soupira le vieux boss. Ils arriveront cet après-midi. Tiens toi prêt.

\- Comptez sur moi.

\- Bien. A bientôt dans ce cas.

\- Au revoir Kyudaime. Je vous laisse avec Reborn.

Sur ce, le Decimo redonna le Léon-téléphone à son propriétaire et partit informer ses amis de la nouvelle. L'après-midi arriva bien trop vite à leur goût.

* * *

 _Sans vous mentir, je trouve ce chapitre un peu court mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire ce passage._

 _Ah, et merci Chrome-chan96 pour l'idée de la Varia. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'attendais à les voir mais… Je te l'ai dit, je ne les utilise pas assez._

 _Bon, rendez-vous en dessous ?_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Hey tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin dites- vous ? Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je viens de l'écrire d'une traite. Ça m'arrive beaucoup en ce moment…_

 _Bon, je vous laisse tranquille. Juste merci pour tous les retours du dernier chapitre, ça fait chaud au cœur._

 _KHR! appartient (toujours) à Amano Akira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

L'après-midi était pluvieux. Dès leur arrivée, Xanxus avait demandé à voir le prisonnier. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient dans les souterrains, Tsuna se rappela d'une chose importante.

 _\- Au fait, Signore Adriano, vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, je comprendrais très bien que vous refusiez d'entrer dans cette salle._

 _\- Non, c'est bon,_ répondit le brun. _En fait, j'aimerais faire mon possible_ _pour vous aider. Même si ce serait étonnant, peut-être qu'à moi il me parlera._

 _\- Oy, les déchets !_ Grogna le chef de la Varia. _De quoi vous parlez ?_

 _\- Tu ne sais pas qui est Signore Adriano, Xanxus ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de notoriété publique vous savez, Decimo, rougit le concerné._

 _\- Oh, tu souhaites peut-être que je me taise alors ?_ Demanda le-dit Decimo.

 _\- N-non, je sais que nous ne sommes entourés que par des personnes de confiance. La vérité, Signore Xanxus, c'est que Gustavo est mon grand frère._

 _\- L'ennemi n°1 des Vongola est ton frère ?!_

 _\- Oh, voyez-vous cela, Adriano mon chou_ ! Roucoula Lussuria.

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse dire que Gustavo est le n°1…_ Murmura le petit châtain.

\- _Déchet…_

 _\- Non, Xanxus ! Signore Adriano n'y est pour rien._

 _\- Decimo, vous savez ça me gène que vous m'appeliez Signore. Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît ?_

 _\- D'accord,_ répondit simplement Tsuna. _Nous y voilà. Entrons._

Le futur boss poussa la porte de la cellule et la Dixième Génération, la Varia ainsi que les trois membres de l'équipe d'intervention entrèrent. A leur tête, Tsuna, Xanxus et Adriano. Ce dernier resta un long moment immobile.

\- Ah, Tsunayoshi, que me vaut ce comité ? Ricana le prisonnier.

\- Ils voulaient vous voir, fit la voix devenue froide du jeune. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi.

\- Évidemment. Mais de là à ramener mon jeune frère ici… _Bonjour Adriano, comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Mieux que toi on dirais…_ Dit le cadet en serrant les poings.

\- _Je vous avez dis de rester dehors s'il le fallait,_ rappela l'adolescent en posant sa main sur le bras de l'adulte.

\- _Non, Decimo. Tout va bien. J'ai dit que je vous aiderais et je le ferrais._

 _\- Quel courage !_ Rit son aîné.

\- _Gustavo ! Comment peux-tu…_

 _\- Allez, avoue que tu n'es là que pour t'assurer que je ne leur dise pas certaines choses te concernant !_ _Comme…_

 _\- Stop !_ L'interrompit Adriano.

 _\- Adriano…_ Commença son boss.

\- Il a fait partie des Estraneo, révéla le grand frère.

\- Quoi ?!

Le concerné ne parlant pas un mot de japonais, il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais en voyant tous les regards et toutes les armes braqués sur lui, il n'eut aucun doute.

 _\- Est-ce vrai, Adriano ? Vous avez fait partie des Estraneo ?_ Demanda Tsuna.

\- _Oui,_ soupira le brun. _C'est une longue histoire que je serais ravi de vous conter. Mais n'oubliez pas que je vous ai juré fidélité, Decimo._

 _\- C'est vrai Tsuna, il a raison,_ rappela Maria.

\- _Oui, donc nous verrons cela plus tard si vous le voulez bien._ Rangez vos armes vous autres, ça ira.

Un ricanement le fit se retourner vers l'aîné des Cappelli.

\- _Ça vous amuse n'est-ce pas, de semer le doute parmi nous ?_

 _\- J'avoue que c'est très… Distrayant._

 _\- Sauf que ça peut vous coûter très cher, Gustavo,_ rappela le jeune garçon. _Donc, je vais vous laisser avec la Varia ici-présente. Nous repasserons plus tard. Adriano, venez avec moi._

 _\- Bien sûr, Decimo,_ acquiesça le brun.

\- Xanxus, vous avez carte blanche. Tant qu'il reste en vie et capable de nous répondre.

\- Tch…

Hors la Varia et le groupe d'intervention minus Adriano, tout le monde se pressa à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Mukuro, emmène-nous dans une salle plus accueillante, ordonna le petit boss.

\- Oya oya, tu semble oublier qu'on est à Kokuyo Land ici ! Se moqua l'illusionniste.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Pardon.

\- Néanmoins, il nous reste l'une de nos salles de réunion secrètes par ici. Je suppose que tu veux éviter la pluie.

\- Exact.

La Brume partie alors à travers les couloirs souterrains, tous les autres à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent dans les reste d'un hangar dont l'un des murs avait été éventré par un glissement de terrain mais qui restait relativement en bon état. D'anciennes tables et chaises bancales et souvent abîmées avaient été ramené du vieux collège et avaient servis pour retrouver Tsuna. Tous prirent place dans cette salle qui leur rappelait des souvenirs, et pas des meilleurs, mais l'adulte hésita jusqu'à ce que son futur boss lui fasse signe. Il y eu un moment de silence.

\- Adriano, pouvez-vous nous dire…

\- _D-désolé Decimo, je ne parle pas japonais,_ dit honteusement le mafieux.

\- _D'accord. Gokudera-kun, Mukuro et Maria, vous voulez bien vous occuper de la traduction ?_

 _\- Yep._

 _\- Oui,_ Juudaime !

 _\- Kufufu, bien entendu._

 _\- Merci. Donc, expliquez-nous cette histoire avec les Estraneo._

 _\- Pour faire court, mon frère me vantait toujours les mérites de cette Famille alors j'ai fini par le croire et je suis entré chez les Estraneo. J'avais quatorze ans à l'époque et j'étais très influençable. Mais je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et je suis partit. J'ai réussi à me faire oublier pendant quelques années. Puis je suis tombé sur les Vongola. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas retourner à une vie civile après avoir été impliqué dans la mafia, alors j'ai sauté sur la protection qu'offraient les Vongola. Je suis devenu l'un des leurs et j'ai rapidement pu faire mes preuves. Je pense que c'est aussi un peu à cause de moi que Gustavo a pu les approcher._ _Je suis désolé._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Il y avait des dizaines d'Estraneo infiltrés chez les Vongola,_ justifia l'ex-disparu. _Ça n'aurait rien changé._

 _\- Merci Decimo, vous êtes un homme bon,_ s'inclina le brun.

 _\- Et donc_ , reprit Tsuna pour cacher sa gène face au compliment. _Vous connaissez le boss des Estraneo ?_

 _\- Je ne suis resté que quelques mois chez eux. Mais je l'ai vu une fois._ _Il était craint plus que respecté. Mais c'était avant que la Familia ne disparaisse._

 _-_ _Je vois. Mukuro, tu me confirme la mort de celui-là ?_

 _\- De mes propres mains, assurément,_ affirma l'ananas.

- _Vous êtes Rokudo Mukuro ? Celui qui a annihilé les Estraneo il y a quelques années ?_ Réalisa Adriano.

Un grand sourire machiavélique lui répondit. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adulte. Il y avait vraiment des personnalités effrayantes autour du petit boss plein de compassion.

\- _Donc, à moins_ _que vous sachiez qui dans les proches de ce boss aurait pu reprendre le flambeau, je pense que c'est bon,_ annonça le châtain.

\- _Merci, Decimo._

 _\- Merci à vous, Adriano._

Le petit boss entendit des soupirs amusés autour de lui et se tourna vers ses Gardiens.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Tsuna, rit Yamamoto.

\- Toujours beaucoup trop gentil pour ton propre bien, Dame-Tsuna ! Compléta Reborn.

\- Vous auriez préféré autre chose peut-être ? Soupira à son tour le-dit Dame-Tsuna.

\- Non ! Répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, puisqu'on a du temps devant nous, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Un jeu de cartes ? Proposa Maria.

\- Pourquoi pas. _Vous jouez avec nous, Adriano ?_

 _\- À quoi ?_

 _-_ Si on fait un poker c'est encore Tsuna qui va gagner ! s'exclama la Pluie.

\- On me donne des armes alors je m'en sers ! Se justifia le jeune homme.

\- _J'ai entendu poker ?_ Voulu vérifier l'italien.

- _Il disait que je gagne tout le temps_ , traduisit Tsuna.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Je sais bluffer, comme beaucoup de boss._

 _\- Oh, je veux bien voir ça !_

 _\- Vous jouez, Adriano ?_

 _\- Je suis le meilleur de ma section,_ acquiesça le Vongola _._

 _\- C' est un défi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas._

\- Hou, Adriano vient de lancer un défi poker à Tsuna ! Expliqua la fille-panthère aux japonais.

\- Il joue bien ? S'assura Ryohei.

\- Apparemment.

\- Ça promet alors ! Lança Takeshi.

\- On verra bien, conclu son petit ami.

Ce dernier sortit un paquet de cartes qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche et anima la partie. Et Adriano se rendit vite compte que le petit ne plaisantait pas. Il ne laissait rien transparaître. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, peu sûr de son jeu, le brun se coucha (désolée je ne suis pas sûre de mes connaissances en la matière) et le futur boss dévoila ses cartes. Bon jeu, il lui manquait une carte au milieu pour faire un brelan mais elle n'apparaissait nul part. Ce qui veut dire que le plus vieux aurait pu gagner s'il était aller jusqu'au bout. Tant pis. Les gamins avaient raisons, leur Ciel était fort à ce jeu. Il s'inclina bien bas, manquant de peu le bord de la table. Crise de panique chez Tsuna, incompréhension chez l'autre. Quand la Tempête lui expliqua que le Juudaime avait juste eu peur qu'il se blesse, il ne pu retenir un petit rire, mais fut suivi par le reste du groupe. Et le petit boss se mit à bouder.

\- _Ça y est, vous faites partie de la Famille_ , lui lança Maria.

\- Comment ?

\- _Tsuna vous a adopt_ _é_ _. Il commence a faire l'idiot. Il n'est comme ça qu'avec nous, le gang et Dino bien sûr. Vous pouvez vous targuer d'être un proche du Vongola Decimo._

 _\- J'en suis honoré._

Soudain, faisant taire la salle, Mammon apparut de nul part.

* * *

 _C'est la fin pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être que le chapitre 19 arrivera vite si je suis motivée comme pour celui-là. Même moi je ne peux pas prévoir._

 _Bref, reviews pour me motiver ?_

 _À la prochaine !_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Bonsoir ! (ou bonjour à vrai dire) Voici un nouveau chapitre de Ciel Absent, rien que pour vous !_

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui (par contre pour le prochain)… Si ce n'est que je vous souhaite une très, très bonne lecture._

 _KHR! appartient (toujours) à Amano Akira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 _Soudain, faisant taire la salle, Mammon apparut de nul part._

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre petite fête, une certaine personne demande à négocier avec le Decimo.

\- Très bien, merci Mammon, dit Tsuna en se raclant la gorge. Allons-y vous autres. _Adriano, retournons voir Gustavo si vous le voulez bien._

 _\- Oui Decimo._

Les Vongola et le Varia repartirent à travers les longs couloirs sans lumière du repère du gang. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cellule, ils virent Squalo et Lussuria tentant de retenir leur impétueux boss et un Gustavo... Étrangement silencieux.

 _\- Xanxus, que c'est-il passé ?_ Gronda le petit boss.

- _Ce type se croit tout permis parce qu'il a demand_ _é_ _à te voir. Je vais lui faire la peau ! Lâchez_ _-_ _moi bande de déchets !_

 _\- Ça c'est hors de question !_ Tempêta le requin. _Le gamin a dit "vivant" !_

 _\- Merci Squalo,_ fit le dit gamin, au moins un personne de cette bande de fous l'écoutait.

Laissant tout le monde se battre, il s'approcha du prisonnier et posa une main sur son épaule.

 _\- Il parait que vous voulez négocier ?_

 _\- Que ferais tu de moi si je te donnais le nom de mon boss ?_ Demanda Gustavo d'une voix faible.

À l'autre bout de la salle, les batailles se turent immédiatement.

 _\- Les Vendice attendent votre venue, je ne peux rien faire pour ça,_ expliqua Tsuna _. Mais pour eux, vous êtes responsable de mon enlèvement. Et je sais que c'est faux. Ça allégerait votre peine si le vrai coupable était arrêté. Après, ce sera au Nono de décider mais je pourrais mettre mon grain de sel. À vous de voir._

 _\- Tu es en train de dire que je vais purger la peine de mon boss ?_

 _\- Emprisonnement à vie dans la pire prison qui soit,_ acquiesça le châtain _. Si vous ne me croyez pas demandez à mon Gardien. Mais vous avez aussi le choix de prendre un nouveau départ._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Tsunayoshi,_ souffla le blond. _Si je fais ça ils me traqueront, je les aurais trahi._

 _\- Mais justice sera rendue. Si vous avez peur pour votre vie…_

 _\- Ne m'offre pas ta protection, tu perdrais ta crédibilité._

 _\- Elle n'est pas ma priorité. Qu'un fou soit arrêté par contre..._

Le scientifique voulu parler, mais seule une quinte de toux sortie de sa gorge. Le Decimo lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il attrapa faiblement, souvenir d'une articulation déboîtée. Gustavo bu goulûment puis planta ses yeux verts dans ceux brun qui le fixaient.

 _\- Ça te perdra, un jour._

 _\- Je sais,_ répondit le petit. _Mais je préfère ça que de renier tous mes principes._

 _\- Tu es un drôle de mafieux, Tsunayoshi._

 _\- Je n'étais pas destiné à l'être au départ._

 _\- Giotto te tuerait s'il entendait ça,_ ricana Maria.

 _\- Mince ! Il voulait venir !_

 _\- On verra ça au calme, ce soir ou un autre jour, Tsuna,_ proposa la jeune fille.

 _\- Oui, ce sera mieux,_ admit son ami. _Alors, Gustavo ?_

 _\- Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir à ta proposition. Je dois avouer qu'elle est intéressante._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas refuser la protection des Vongola Gustavo_ , conseilla son petit frère. _C'est une bonne chose. Je te parle par expérience._

 _\- Ça te ressemble bien de me dire ça, tiens ! Monsieur Opportunité._

 _\- Q-quoi ?_

 _\- C'est vrai non ? Dès qu'une occasion intéressante se présente à toi, tu la saisi, n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui. Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé ma Famille et je lui resterais fidèle quoi qu'il arrive. Tu devrais faire pareil mais tu dois être sûr qu'elle le mérite. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu mérite mieux que les Estraneo. Pense-y._

 _\- Tu n'as pas changé, Adriano,_ sourit le platine. _Ton cœur prime toujours sur ta tête. Et dieu sait qu'elle est remplie._

 _\- Heureusement pour moi, les deux travaillent ensemble._

 _\- Je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas tous les deux_ , se rappela soudainement le futur boss.

 _\- C'est mon petit frère, alors je le martyrise depuis qu'on est tout petits,_ fit comme une évidence l'aîné Cappelli _. C'est surtout cette histoire avec les Estraneo qui nous a séparé._

 _\- Je vois._

 _-_ Il est tard, et si on rendrait ? Proposa Yamamoto.

\- Tu as raison Yamamoto. Mukuro, je compte sur toi pour ne pas laisser la Varia revenir avant que je l'ai décidé.

\- Kufufu, bien, cher boss.

\- Une dernière chose, Kaa-san a cuisiné un ragoût pour TOUT le monde. Donc partagez le bien.

\- Oya oya, tu ne me fais pas confiance, petit boss ? S'indigna la Brume.

\- Je veillerais à ce que le prisonnier mange correctement, boss, promit son homologue féminine.

\- Merci Chrome, fit le dit boss en ignorant volontairement le brun.

Il reçu un sourire de la jeune fille puis toute la troupe quitta le gang de Kokuyo et leur habitat, non sans grogner pour certains nouveaux venus. Finalement, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Mais avant de se séparer, Tsuna, Maria et Adriano discutaient devant chez les Sawada.

\- _Decimo, vous étiez sérieux pour la proposition que vous avez fait à mon frère ?_ Demanda ce dernier.

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? Après tout, il est votre ennemi._

 _\- Il est aussi une victime dans cette affaire,_ justifia le châtain. _On lui a donné des ordres et il a_ _obéi._ _Je n'aime pas ces méthodes mais c'est comme ça que la mafia fonctionne, donc on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Je trouve qu'il est déjà assez puni d'avoir attiré l'attention des Vendice, il n'a pas besoin d'une peine de mort en plus._

 _\- Je comprends. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion…_

 _\- C'est bon Adriano. Et puis vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi solennelle avec moi._

 _\- Vous êtes vrai_ _m_ _ent étrange pour un boss de la mafia, Decimo,_ sourit le Cappelli _. Encore une chose, si vous le permettez ?_

 _\- Dites._

 _\- Tout à l'heure, vous parliez du Vongola Primo comme si vous le connaissiez personnellement._

 _\- Ah, vous savez qui est Giotto ?_

 _\- Et bien oui. Nous avons beaucoup d'intellects chez les Cappelli,_ rougit le brun. _Comme vous le savez, Gustavo est un scientifique. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt littéraire. Ça m'a amené à m'intéresser à l'histoire des Vongola. En particulier à leurs origines._

 _\- Vous me croiriez, si je vous disais que je peux communiquer avec lui grâce à la Volonté de_ _l'Anneau Vongola ?_ Ricana le petit devant la mine déconfite de l'adulte.

 _\- C-comment est-ce p-_

 _\- Parce que Tsuna est son héritier légitime chéri ~ !_ Pouffa la fille panthère.

 _\- Maria !_ _S_ _' il t'entend je ne me mettrais pas entre vous deux._

 _\- Non, JE te mettrais entre nous deux, juste pour être sûre,_ rectifia son amie _._

 _\- C'est un fantôme, il ne peut pas te tuer._

 _\- Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que ses Flammes sont très destructrices, même dans le monde réel._

 _\- Bref, passons,_ conclu le jeune homme. _Je pense que vous devriez nous rejoindre ici à l'aube, Adriano. Nous irons voir Gustavo juste tous les trois._

 _\- Ça me semble être une bonne idée,_ acquiesça le chef du groupe d'intervention _. Je vous dis à demain alors, Decimo, Signo_ _rita Maria._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- À plus !_

Roulement d'yeux du côté Tsuna qui laissa tomber et entra dans la maison. Le lendemain matin, quand les Gardiens Vongola et les sept Varia arrivèrent chez le petit boss, c'est un Reborn grognon qui leur ouvrit, mais seul.

\- Petit, où sont Tsuna et Maria ? Demanda innocemment Yamamoto en remarquant leur absence.

\- Partit. Ils se sont encore sauvés en douce ce matin très tôt, expliqua l'arcobaleno. Ils avaient Adriano avec eux.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent ensemble les assassins.

\- Et où sont-ils allés ? Gronda Xanxus.

\- Dans les souterrains, comme l'autre jour certainement, fit Gokudera. Je ne serais pas surpris que Cappelli leur parle.

\- Sûrement.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour les rejoindre ? Explosa le requin.

\- Il vaut mieux les laisser faire, les retint le tuteur. Tsuna est un boss avec une vrai force de persuasion maintenant. Il ne fait pas ça sans raison.

\- Tu es bien confiant, Arcebaleno, fit remarquer le chef de le Varia.

\- Évidemment, c'est Tsuna après tout.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que Gustavo a confiance en Tsuna de toute façon, admit la Pluie.

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement. Si c'était vrai, d'autres questions se posaient. À Kokuyo Land, nos trois compères s'enfermèrent dans la cellule du blond sous l'œil surpris de son cadet.

\- _Bonjour Gustavo, comment allez-vous ce matin ? Vous avez bien mangé ?_ Demanda le châtain.

 _\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Ta mère est une bonne cuisinière mais il semble que mon estomac ne soit réellement plus habitué aux repas consistants._

 _\- Désolé pour ça…_ S'excusa Tsuna en retirant les chaînes du scientifique.

 _\- Tu m'exaspère Tsunayoshi,_ soupira le prisonnier. _Et cette arme ultime, elle est passée où ?_

 _\- Je n'ai aucune raison valable d'utiliser mon pouvoir contre vous._

 _\- Non, tu as raison, les Vendice vont bien s'en occuper à ta place,_ dit l'homme en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

 _\- Je m'excuse de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour ça,_ commença le jeune Vongola. _Mais…_

\- _Alfonso di Estraneo._

 _\- Q-quoi ?_

 _\- Gustavo…_

 _\- Tu voulais son nom, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sans même se retourner, le châtain fit signe à sa compagne qui sortit rapidement de la salle. Un rire fou sortit du platine qui porta une main à son visage.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, je n'ai plus envie de me battre avec vous. Les ennuis vont commencer pour moi, et je ne suis pas un guerrier, alors j'espère que tu ferras de ton mieux._

 _\- Évidemment, je vous le promets,_ déclara le châtain.

\- _Gustavo, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Tu avais raison Adriano, il n'y a aucune gloire dans le fait de faire des expériences illégales sur des humains. C'est dégradant pour tout le monde._

 _\- Heureux que tu le comprennes enfin, sourit le cadet des Cappelli. Vingt ans c'est long quand même !_

Tsuna se mit à pouffer. Visiblement, il était d'accord avec Adriano.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini ! Pour aujourd'hui hein ! Y'aura d'autres chapitres._

 _Bref, comme toujours, toutes vos réactions sont les bienvenues. A bientôt !_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Coucou, c'est encore moi ! Hé, vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit au début de la fic ? « elle ferra certainement une dizaine de chapitres, comme d'habitude ». Moui, on y croit… Elle fait le double maintenant ! Et on a pas fini, ça c'est sûr._

 _Alors du coup, un GRAND merci à vous, mes lecteurs. Encore plus que d'habitude parce que c'est quand je vois les stats ou que je reçois des mails de reviews ou de follows que je me dis « Vas-y, continue, ça plaît ! ». C'est dans ces moments-là que je prends mon ordinateur sur mes genoux toute la soirée et que je vous ponds la moitié d'un chapitre. Bref, stop le mélodramatique._

 _En parlant de reviews, Caliste, deux choses : 1. Merci pour ta review. 2. Une romance ? Si tu pouvais revenir vers moi pour me préciser ta pensée ça pourrait être intéressant._

 _Bien sûr, KHR! appartient à Amano Akira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Les deux autres avaient suivi Tsuna dans son délire. Mais il reprit pied à la réalité rapidement.

 _\- Ah oui, Giotto !_ Se rappela le jeune homme en allumant la Flamme de son Anneau.

 _\- Tu m'as appelé, Tsuna ? Que puis-_ _j_ _e faire pour toi ?_ Demanda son ancêtre.

\- _Waouh_ … Souffla Adriano.

\- _Qu'est ce que que ça encore Tsunayoshi ?_ Grogna le prisonnier.

 _\- Tiens, c'est vrai que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler Gustavo !_ Remarqua le jeune Ciel.

 _\- Gustavo ?_ Tiqua le blond. _C'est lui, Gustavo Cappelli ?_

 _\- Oui Giotto, c'est lui. Mais doucement s'il te plaît, je te rappelle qu'il est sans défense._

 _\- Vous avez de la chance que Tsuna vous protège, je n'aime pas trop que l'on touche à ma Famille._

 _\- Je suppose, mais…_ Commença l'aîné des Cappelli qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

\- _Gustavo, je te présente le Premier boss des Vongola, Giotto,_ annonça son cadet. _Je dois avouer que je suis quand même impressionné…_

 _\- Et vous, vous êtes ?_

 _\- Adriano Cappelli, monsieur,_ s'inclina le brun. _Je dirige une équipe d'intervention chez les Vongola._

Le Primo fronça les sourcils mais son descendant l'arrêta dans sa réflexion.

 _\- Adriano est le frère de Gustavo mais il est un grand soutien depuis le début. Un précieux allié._

 _\- Je vois,_ acquiesça Giotto. _De toute façon, je ne vais pas contester tes décisions, Tsuna._

 _\- Je ne vais pas te commander non plus…_

 _\- Tu n'oserais pas !_

 _\- Évidemment._

 _\- Bien,_ conclu le grand boss. _Donc Gustavo, il va falloir que vous nous parliez de…_

 _\- Il vient de nous donner le nom de son boss,_ informa Tsunayoshi.

 _\- Ah, alors mon travail a été mâché. Moi qui voulais vous persuader que vous aviez tout intérêt à tout nous dire…_

 _\- Désolé pour ça,_ ironisa le platine _. Ça suffit les secrets, vous ne croyez pas ?_

Les trois hommes approuvèrent. C'était évident, et Tsuna était fier de ce qu'il entendait. Mais récapitulons.

 _\- Donc, cet Alfonso di Estraneo, où est-il ?_ Demanda le petit Vongola.

 _\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te répondre Tsunayoshi,_ soupira Gustavo.

C'était trop beau. Le japonais se remit immédiatement sur la défensive. L'Estraneo se justifia.

 _\- Je veux bien te donner l'emplacement du QG des Estraneo, mais aux dernières nouvelles tu n'y trouveras pas le boss._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Il est partit il y a un moment, et personne ne l'a plus jamais revu. Mais il est encore en contact avec certains de ses lieutenants._

 _\- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ?_ S'étonna le châtain.

 _\- Il est un peu… Spécial, ce gosse. Si ça se trouve il est dans un de ses labos ultra-secret en train de faire des expériences sur lui-même._

Ses trois interlocuteurs frissonnèrent mais son cadet tiqua.

 _\- Ce gosse ?_

 _\- S'il a 25 ans ce sera déjà bien. Pour moi ce n'est qu'un gosse. Je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose de sa vie personnelle. Si ce n'est qu'il n'a pas été aidé par la vie…_

 _\- C'est à dire ?_

 _\- Il a perdu ses parents jeunes, ensuite il a été adopté par l'ancien boss des Estraneo… Et lui, vous savez ce qui lui ai arrivé…_

 _\- Mukuro…_

 _\- Dommage que nous n'ayons pas une trace de sa Flamme pour le pister,_ réfléchit le Primo à voix haute.

 _\- Oui, impossible de compter là-dessus cette fois-ci._

 _\- Pister ?_ Firent les deux Cappelli à l'unisson.

 _\- Il est assez simple de trouver la Flamme de quelqu'un pour la Première Génération, via les Limbes, le monde des esprits,_ expliqua Tsuna.

\- _C'est comme ça que tu m'as retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ?_ Soupira Gustavo.

Le sourire du Vongola répondit pour lui. Le scientifique grogna quelque chose à propos d'une « arme ultime » et d'un « pouvoir incommensurable » qui fit rire le châtain.

 _\- Vous regrettez d'avoir presque réussi votre expérience ?_

 _\- Sachant que ça se retourne contre moi, un peu. Mais je n'en démordrais pas, ça t'a réellement rendu plus fort._

 _\- Oui, parce que j'ai cherché un autre moyen que la force brute. Et en l'occurrence, un moyen de m'échapper,_ nuança le petit boss.

 _\- Oui, certainement. Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Qu'avez vous d'autre à nous offrir concernant votre boss ?_ Questionna Giotto.

 _\- Hum…_

Quand Maria était arrivée chez les Sawada, tout le monde s'était précipité dans la chambre de Tsuna pour appeler le Nono et partager les informations.

\- Alfonso di Estraneo, fils adoptif de Gregorio di Estraneo. Il a vu ses parents biologiques mourir dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il avait neuf ans avant de rencontrer Gregorio quelques années plus tard. Il était porté disparu avant la mort de son père et on a jamais retrouvé sa trace, lu le Kyudaime dans les dossiers qu'on lui avait ramené.

Dans les souterrains.

 _\- Il est arrivé un beau jour au QG principal des Estran_ _eo, à Bastia en Corse. Quelques fidèles de son père étaient encore là-bas et l'ont aidé à reformer la Famille,_ conta Gustavo. _J'étais en Grèce à cette époque mais j'ai rappliqué tout de suite. Le pauvre gosse était traumatisé d'avoir perdu un parent, encore une fois. C'est certainement ça qui l'a rendu fou. A partir de là, il a commencé ses expériences. Sur lui et sur les autres. Il cherche un moyen de combattre la mort, que même mortellement blessé un homme puisse se relever._

 _\- Donc il a ses raisons,_ comprit Tsuna _._

 _\- Ça ne justifie pas ce que nous avons fait, Tsu_ _nayoshi !_ Gronda le platine.

 _\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Gustavo,_ appuya Primo _. Il n'y a aucune bonne raison de torturer des humains._

 _\- Oui, je sais. Mais ça prouve bien qu'il va vite recommencer, comme pour lui c'est une cause juste._

 _\- Et nous devons l'arrêter avant ça. N'est ce pas, Decimo ?_

 _\- Tout à fait Adriano._

 _\- Sois sûr que mes Gardiens et moi-même t'apporterons tout le soutien nécessaire._

 _\- Merci Giotto._

 _\- Du coup on peut en déduire que ce n'est pas seulement un psychopathe et qu'il a un objectif précis, que nous connaissons à présent,_ ajouta le brun. _Ça va certainement nous aider à le retrouver._

 _\- Si vous savez comment nous aider…_

 _\- Je le ferrais de bon cœur._

 _\- Soyez prudent tout de même,_ quémanda le châtain.

\- _Ne vous en faites pas Decimo, je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour votre cause._

 _\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas que des gens se blessent pour moi._

 _\- Si je peux faire une suggestion,_ les interrompit Gustavo. _Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit trop éloigné de la Corse, peut-être même qu'il est encore sur le territoire._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_ Questionna Tsuna.

 _\- Et bien, disons qu'il est… Très attaché à ses racines. A un tel point qu'il te faudra un traducteur pour lui parler. A moins que tu ne parle aussi le corse ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas dans mes compétences,_ ricana le Vongola.

 _\- Bon, tant pis,_ soupira l'adulte sur le même ton. _Et Maria ?_

 _\- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. On lui demandera._

 _\- Et toi Adriano ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas très langues, et tu le sais,_ répondit son frère en secouant la tête.

Ils soupirèrent. Tsuna réfléchit à voix haute.

 _\- Mais, et vous Gustavo ? Vous ne parlez pas la langue de votre boss ?_

 _\- Trop peu. Je ne lui ai parlé que deux ou trois fois et à chaque fois j'ai eu besoin d'aide pour le comprendre. Et tu compte me confronter au boss que j'ai trahi sciemment ? C'est cruel tu sais._

 _\- C'est vrai, je demandais juste au cas où._

 _\- S'il n'y a que ça Decimo,_ fit le cadet Cappelli. _Les Vongola n'aurons aucun mal à trouver un traducteur dans leurs rangs vous savez._

 _\- Oui, je pense que je vais m'en remettre à eux pour ça. Et pendant que j'y pense, Gustavo, ne soyez pas trop fier devant Xanxus. Il n'aime pas vraiment ça, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Et… Il ne m'aime pas vraiment non plus alors je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui. Personne n'a d'autorité sur la Varia._

 _\- Un bien étrange personnage. Je ferrais attention._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Mais pourquoi me demande-tu cela maintenant ?_ S'inquiéta le prisonnier.

 _\- Parce que j'ai bipé Maria et qu'ils arrivent. Je sens leurs Flammes à l'intérieur du domaine._

Le blond soupira. Aucun des deux Cappelli n'avait vu le châtain approcher la main de son téléphone. Effectivement, des coups furent donnés sur la porte quelques instants plus tard.

 _-_ Entrez vous autres,les salua le petit boss en déverrouillant la porte.

Toute la clique entra. Vraiment toute. Non seulement les Gardiens, Maria à leur tête, Hibari comprit accompagné de Kusakabe, et la Varia mais aussi Dino et Romario ainsi que Bianchi et Reborn. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, tous surprit à leur façon. Au lieu que le scientifique soit attaché à sa place habituelle, il était assit sur une chaise devant la table, libre de toute restriction physique, Adriano posé à ses côtés, nonchalamment appuyé sur la-dite table. Autre étonnement pour certains, la présence du premier boss des Vongola dans la pièce.

\- _Hey déchet ! C'est qui celui-là ?_ Grogna Xanxus et désignant le blond aux yeux bleus.

 _\- Ricardo…_ Murmura Giotto.

 _\- Sérieusement Xanxus ?_ Soupira Tsuna. _C'est Giotto, le Primo._

 _\- Ah oui, le vieux m'a parlé de ça. Décidément, c'est une habitude pour vous de voir des fantômes._

 _\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre._

 _\- Tsunayoshi, je pense à quelque chose,_ fit soudain le platine. _Ton histoire de pistage, ça fonctionne aussi sur les personnes mortes ?_

 _\- Heu…_ Répondit le châtain en se tournant vers son ancêtre.

 _\- Et bien, en trouvant l'âme d'un défunt dans les Limbes, on peut visionner ses souvenir et trouver les endroits où il est allé de son vivant,_ expliqua le Primo. _Pourquoi ?_

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le Chapitre 20 ! Je vous ai fait attendre, je sais. Mais qui sais, peut-être que le prochain arrivera vite ? En tout cas, il est déjà commencé._

 _Bref, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps._

 _A plus !_


	22. Annonce2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, pas de chapitre cette fois-ci.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, (ou peut-être pas, je n'en ai pas parlé sur toutes mes fics) je souhaite mettre en place un Discord pour… Parler de tout et de rien avec vous.

Or.

Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour le nom du serveur.

Donc j'ai besoin de votre aide. Dans les reviews, donnez-moi seulement des idées de noms, et je choisirais celui qui me conviendra le plus. Alors à vos clavier, un simple petit mot suffit !

Je vous donne plus de précision bientôt, ce post est amené à évoluer, à plus !

* * *

Édit du 04/10/2017 :

J'ai finalement peut-être trouvé quelque chose : Escape. Mais ce n'est pas définitif.

Car c'est un peu à ça que je veux que le Discord ressemble. Un endroit pour s'échapper de la vie quotidienne en parlant de fics, de manga et de jeux. Je veux qu'on y vienne sans plus penser aux cours ou au boulot. En tout cas, moi, ce sera mon cas.

Mais il est temps de parler un peu plus en profondeur de ça.

Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur Discord et que vous voulez participer (je n'oblige personne), je vous propose de vous créer un compte avec votre pseudo . Ensuite, rendez-vous sur mon Tweeter le soir de l'ouverture du salon pour en récupérer le lien (pour rappel, MarieAliciaC), et enjoy !

L'ouverture se fera donc (normalement) le Samedi 21 Octobre à 19h00. Le lien du salon sera disponible une demie heure avant.

Je n'embête pas plus ceux que ça ne concerne pas, les autres, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. A plus !


	23. Chapitre 21

_Désolée pour le long long long retard !_

 _Un manque d'inspiration, d'autres projets en cours et moins de temps pour écrire, ça donne ça. Tout ça pour dire, cette histoire se terminera sûrement dans un ou deux chapitres. Ne soyez pas triste, c'est comme ça !_

 _Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse avec le chapitre._

 _KHR ! appartient à Amano Akira._

 _Buena lettura !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 _\- En trouvant l'âme d'un défunt dans les Limbes, on peut visionner ses souvenirs et trouver les endroits où il est allé de son vivant,_ expliqua le Primo. _Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Les labos du gosse, c'est Gregorio, l'ancien boss, qui les a construit._

 _\- Il y en a combien ?_

 _\- Je n'en sais rien, ils ne sont pas secrets pour rien !_

 _\- Mukuro, trouve-moi ce type,_ ordonna le petit boss. _Maria, tu parle corse ?_

 _\- Heu… Non. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Laisse tomber._

 _\- Kufufu, à tes ordres…_ S'inclina l'illusionniste en disparaissant.

\- _Je l'accompagne,_ annonça Giotto en l'imitant.

 _\- A plus tard tous les deux,_ salua Tsuna.

\- _Tu nous explique cette histoire de labos ?_ Grogna Xanxus.

Tsuna entreprit donc de leur raconter la conversation qu'ils avaient eut avec le prisonnier, en tout cas, ce qui concernait Alfonso. Le retour du japonais dans la conversation acheva Gustavo qui commença à somnoler. Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par la main de son frère qui se posa sur son épaule et se tourna vers le petit boss qui lui parlait.

\- _Gustavo, savez-vous où se cachent les lieutenants de votre boss ?_

 _\- Et bien, je le savais, mais ils ont sûrement changer de position depuis ma capture. L'air de rien, je les ai beaucoup côtoyés._

 _\- Pouvons-nous compter sur vous ?_

Il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, le blond savait ce qu'il voulait.

 _\- Tu auras tout ce dont j'ai connaissance,_ soupira le scientifique _. Mais encore une fois, ne m'en veux pas si je n'ai pas toutes les informations._

 _\- Bien sûr, faites de votre mieux. Adriano, Vous voulez bien vous en occuper ? Ne vous sentez pas obligé, vous pouvez refuser si vous n'avez pas envie._

 _\- C'est bon Decimo, je vais le faire,_ répondit le brun.

\- _Alors revenez ici cet après-midi._

 _\- Bien._

Le regard de l'adolescent fut attiré par Hibari qui tapotait sa montre en le fixant. Le châtain prit une grande inspiration.

\- Les amis, il est temps pour nous d'aller au collège, dépêchons ! Et vous-autres, pas de bêtises.

\- Dis-donc toi, tu crois pouvoir nous commander ? Râla le chef de la Varia.

La Dixième Génération se sauva aussi vite qu'elle pu, sous les rires et les grognements agacés de certains. Une fois passés les portes du collège, personne n'aurait pu deviner que ces jeunes avaient passé les dernières semaines à torturer l'un de leurs ennemis au fond d'une cave humide. Ils riaient, s'amusaient comme les enfants de leur âge. L'asociale Hibari les menaça de mort s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas d'aller en cours, et en silence, mais ne se pressa pas plus que ça pour les quitter, il commençait à s'habituer à leur présence bruyante. De leur côté, la journée fût calme, loin des tumultes de la mafia. Mais de son côté, Adriano avait réussi à se procurer une carte détaillée de la Corse et repartit pour Kokuyo Land en début d'après-midi avec un bloc-note, des crayons, la carte et le déjeuner, son futur boss ayant insisté pour que leur « invité » soit nourrit correctement. C'est ainsi que les deux frères se retrouvèrent en train de travailler sur la carte tout en mangeant le bon repas cuisiné par Nana. Les deux hommes du groupe d'intervention que le brun avait amené avec lui restèrent à l'écart, méfiants, observant la fratrie… Qui se chamaillait comme des enfants.

 _\- Rah, tu es impossible Gustavo !_

 _\- Ah ah, ça y est, monsieur râle,_ ricana Gustavo _. Décidément, tu na pas grandis depuis tout ce temps._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Bon, reprenons. Il est où, ce QG ?_

 _\- C'est un chalet en bois sur la côte, au nord-est de Bastia. Dans cette baie, tu ne peux pas le louper._

Il pointa un endroit sur la carte.

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_ Fit le cadet, soupçonneux.

 _\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu pense que je suis capable d'à nouveau trahir le gamin ?_

 _\- T'as plutôt pas intérêt sinon je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas._

 _\- Misère…_ Soupira le platine.

Ils se reportèrent sur la carte. En début de soirée, quand la Dixième Génération fit son apparition, ils avaient localisé près d'une vingtaine de planques pour les Estraneo. De la petite chambre d'hôtel miteuse à l'usine désaffectée, en passant par la luxueuse villa, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Si l'un des cinq lieutenants, maintenant clairement identifiés sur le carnet d'Adriano, ou même leur boss y avait mit les pieds, c'était un potentiel refuge. Donc ça méritait qu'on y jette un œil.

\- _Bien tout cela devra aller le plus rapidement possible au Kyuudaime,_ conclue Tsuna.

\- _Je m'en chargerais Decimo, soyez-en sûr,_ déclara l'italien brun.

 _\- Non, attends gamin,_ interrompit Xanxus. _Laisse-nous nous charger de ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- On a plus trop de boulot en ce moment, une petite chasse ne leur ferait pas de mal,_ expliqua le chef de la Varia en désignant ses coéquipiers.

\- _Je vois. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème mais c'est au Kyuudaime de donner son feu vert. Tu lui feras tes rapports._

 _\- Tu ne t'en occupe plus ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Je n'ai pas encore de pouvoir décisionnaire chez les Vongola,_ rappela Tsuna.

 _\- Mais tu demande des faveurs au vieux,_ fit remarquer le faux fils du grand parrain.

 _\- VOIII ! C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous les gamins, mais on a visiblement plus rien à faire ici,_ hurla Scualo.

 _\- Ta gueule déchet, c'est moi qui prend les décisions,_ râla son chef _. On rentre en Italie demain matin._

 _\- D'accord, soyez prudents,_ recommanda le prochain Vongola.

 _\- Signore Xanxus, Decimo, je vous transmettrai des copies de mes notes avant notre départ,_ assura Adriano.

 _\- Merci Adriano._

 _\- A votre service Decimo._

 _\- Gustavo, je pense que les Vendice viendront pour vous demain, après que tout le monde soit partit. Je ne peux pas les retenir plus longtemps,_ annonça Tsuna.

 _\- Je comprends petit, ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Je suis obligé de m'en faire, c'est Vendicare après tout._

Les Gardiens soupirèrent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'étaient inquiété à propos de cette arme ultime ? Tsuna restait Tsuna. La Varia décida qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant ici et retourna à l'hôtel, suivi du groupe d'intervention puis de la Dixième Génération. L'intuition du châtain se révéla être juste. Le lendemain, après avoir raccompagné les italiens à l'aéroport, les jeunes Vongola se rendirent à la cellule toujours verrouillée. Mais elle était vide. Cependant, une feuille était posée sur la table, écrite en italien avec l'écriture de médecin de Gustavo.

 _« Tsunayoshi,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'Ils sont déjà venus me prendre. Pas de souci, je les aurais suivi sans faire d'histoire, promis. Je voulais juste vous dire au revoir, à toi et tes amis. Et à Adriano aussi. Dis-lui la prochaine fois que tu lui parle. Je voulais aussi te donner une dernière information. Quand un jeune arrive chez les Estraneo, il subi un véritable lavage de cerveau. Tu dois te souvenir des cobayes du labo, certains ne pouvaient pas être sauvés. Peut importe l'énergie et la volonté qu'on aurait pu y mettre. C'est la même chose avec les hommes d'Alfonso, peu d'entre eux le suivent de leur réel plein gré. Ne l'oublie pas, tu ne pourras pas utiliser ton pacifisme sur beaucoup d'entre eux. Et si tu ne les arrête pas, beaucoup d'autres subiront les mêmes mésaventures que toi, sans avoir le soutient « Vongola » derrière eux, ils ne s'en sortiront pas aussi bien. Alors voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à te recommander d'être prudent. Et c'est tout._

 _Au revoir,_

 _Gustavo Cappelli. »_

Le jeune Vongola passa la lettre à Maria en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, partagé entre rire et douleur. La jeune fille lit le message et siffla d'admiration en le tendant nonchalamment à Gokudera qui s'occupa de la traduction.

\- Au moins, on est sûr que lui s'en est sortit, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux. Après c'est moi qui suis plein de surprises ? Ricana son ami.

\- Bon travail Tsuna, j'ai bien fait de te laisser agir seul, déclara fièrement Reborn.

\- Reborn ! Vraiment ?

Des éclats de rire fusèrent dans la pièce. Finalement, ils voyaient le bout du tunnel. Et le jeune boss n'était réellement que lui-même. Même après toutes ces épreuves. Le vie suivie son cours après ça. Les Vongola allaient au collège, comme si de rien n'était, se préparant pour les examens de fin d'année. Un soir, alors que le Decimo rangeait ses cahiers après avoir fait ses devoirs.

\- Tsuna ? Appela Maria.

\- Hum ?

\- Quand on aura retrouvé Alfonso, commença-t-elle. Je rentrerais en Italie, auprès de ma Famille.

\- Je comprends, tu dois leur manquer. Mais, on restera en contact, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je te le promets.

\- Bien.

Le tuteur, assit sur le lit, referma son journal et poussa son élève dans la salle de bain et la jeune fille au salon avec l'ordre d'aider Nana avec le dîner. De nombreuses épreuves les attendaient dans leur vie, et le bébé maudit ne savait pas s'ils resteraient vraiment en contact. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que la séparation serait dur, pour eux qui avait passé plus de deux ans toujours l'un près de l'autre. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient plus important à faire. Comme vivre leurs vies d'adolescents par exemple.

* * *

 _Nous y voilà ! Vous la sentez la fin de la fic qui approche ? Moi je la sens bien. Y'a qu'a voir combien de temps j'ai mis à vous sortir ce chapitre._

 _Je manque d'inspiration, ma période Reborn! est terminée. Je vais finir cette fic proprement, même si ça prend du temps. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrais, plus hypée que jamais et une nouvelle histoire à vous proposer._

 _Et je pense que le Discord m'y aiderait beaucoup, c'est pour ça que j'espère vous y voir._

 _A un de ces jours les amis !_


	24. Annonce3

N'oubliez pas l'ouverture d'Escape ce soir à 19h00 heure française ^^ Venez nombreux !


	25. Chapitre 22

_Salut c'est moi ! Après presque trois mois d'absence, je vous propose enfin un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bon, celui-là est un peu spécial mais je vous laisse découvrir ça et j'arrête de vous embêter !_

 _KHR! appartient (toujours) à Amano Akira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

Tsuna s'étira une nouvelle fois, puis reposa les yeux sur le papier devant lui. Il sourit. Des rapports d'incidents datant de la dernière mission de ses Gardiens. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Le châtain était amusé de voir que, même vingt ans après leurs rencontres, rien n'avait changé. Il se demandait même comment le manoir pouvait encore tenir debout. Ils avaient mûri, certes, mais les chamailleries étaient toujours autant présentes. Gokudera explosait, et faisait exploser, toujours aussi facilement. Il avait réussi à vaincre sa phobie de sa sœur et à accepter que son boss prenne des risques. Yamamoto et lui étaient toujours ensemble. Le premier se concentrait sur sa technique à l'épée. Il avait fait le tour des championnats haut niveau en base-ball mais, après une blessure grave à l'épaule pendant une mission, il ne pu plus jamais jouer en pro. Tsuna s'en voulait toujours pour ça, car s'était lui qui l'avait envoyé débusquer ce gang à Trapani, mais son ami avait toujours nié la responsabilité du Ciel des Vongola dans cette histoire et il continuait à jouer occasionnellement. Lambo, lui, était petit à petit devenu un élève studieux, autant à l'école que pendant les entraînements. Il était extrêmement populaire, mais toujours aussi peureux. Quoique finalement, c'était sûrement lui qui avait le plus grandi dans leur groupe. Il était devenu un Gardien exemplaire, même si les réunions l'ennuyaient. Ryohei avait surprit tout le monde en s'inscrivant à la fac de médecine après le lycée, ayant obtenu une bourse grâce à la boxe. Mais à part les cours d'anatomie et de biologie qui semblaient l'intéresser plus que les autres, il n'avait jamais atteint un niveau suffisant. Il avait fini par déclarer sa flamme à Hana et ils avaient en ensemble un fils, Tomeo, qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Hibari… Restait définitivement Hibari. Tsuna savait rarement où il était. Il n'avait pas abandonné Namimori et y retournait régulièrement contrôler le travail de ses subalternes. Mais il finissait toujours par revenir au manoir, silencieux quant à ses raisons. Chrome et Mukuro étaient toujours aussi indissociables. Mais peu avant la Cérémonie de Succession, Tsuna s'était vu imposé de choisir entre les deux pour la place de Gardien de la Brume. Le Conseil et la Neuvième Génération refusaient catégoriquement qu'il y en ai deux. Après de longues heures de discussion entre les illusionnistes et leur boss, il fut décidé que la jeune fille prendrait la place de Gardien et que Mukuro s'occuperait du CEDEF quand Iemitsu prendrait sa retraite. Et il semblait prendre sa tâche plus à cœur qu'il ne l'avouait. Le Sawada était partit il y a cinq ans, mais revenait souvent prendre des nouvelles de son apprenti dont il avait fini par reconnaître les qualités de meneur. Reborn semblait plus heureux depuis que sa malédiction était levée. En apparence, il avait 25 ans. Mais son ancien élève savait très bien qu'il était mentalement bien plus âgé. Il travaillait pour différentes Familles, mais jamais pour des ennemis des Vongola, quelque soit le prix. Il répétait tout le temps que même un tueur a ses principes. Tsuna repensa à son propre parcours. Il n'avait que 19 ans quand la maladie du Nono les prit de court. Alzheimer. La Dixième Génération s'était précipitée à son chevet en Italie, et Tsuna assuma dès lors la fonction qui lui revenait. Giotto avait été tellement fier ce jour-là. Sa Famille et lui vinrent même participer à la Cérémonie de Succession. Nana avait accepté la situation sans trop de mal, son mari lui expliquant que les huit jeunes avaient été recruté dans la même entreprise que lui. Il attendu cependant plusieurs années avant de lui dire que leur fils en était devenu le patron. Mais malgré tout ce temps qui était passé, ce dernier n'avait jamais pu oublier l'enlèvement et le Projet. Un à un, Timoteo et ses hommes avaient retrouvé les Estraneo ainsi que leur boss. Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient assurés que cette Famille ne referait plus jamais surface. Après cinq longues années d'enquête, ils avaient réussi. Alfonso di Estraneo avait été retrouvé perdu au milieu de nul-part, dans un des labos localisé grâce à Gustavo. Il était affaibli et malade à cause des expériences qu'il avait faites sur son propre corps. Il vivait maintenant dans l'isolement total de Vendicare et y resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En parlant de Vendicare… Interrompant ses pensées, trois coups furent donnés à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Fit chaleureusement le Vongola.

Entra alors dans la pièce une femme châtain, un peu plus vieille que Tsuna, portant fièrement une bague d'un violet pur à son doigt et une vieille Boite Arme à la ceinture. Elle adressa un grand sourire au boss qui le lui rendit.

\- Maria ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est un plaisir de te voir. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Tu savais que j'étais là Tsuna, ne fais pas l'innocent, soupira Maria. Mais oui, moi aussi ça me fais plaisir de te revoir. Et désolée, Pescara n'est pas vraiment la porte à côté.

\- Je sais. Il est l'heure ?

\- Oui. Le chauffeur nous attend en bas, annonça-t-elle.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Le grand boss se leva et invoqua Natsu qui se transforma immédiatement en cape. La femme sourit de nouveau. A trente ans passé, son ami avait vraiment fier allure dans son aura de boss renforcée par le temps. Tout chez lui respirait la puissance douce et inspirait le respect. Que ce soit chez ses alliés ou chez ses ennemis, d'ailleurs. Ce boss, dont la notoriété n'était plus à discuter, avait tout de même réussi à garder ses valeurs de pacifisme et de pardon. Son nom était déjà gravé dans l'Histoire de la Mafia comme l'héritier direct de la philosophie du premier boss des Vongola, connu pour sa bonté et son charisme. Sans même y penser et alors qu'elle était aussi une boss de la Mafia, elle le suivi dans les couloirs comme le faisait ses hommes. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la voiture qui les emmena sur les routes pendant de longues heures. Quand ils approchèrent du bâtiment, Tsuna releva la tête. Alors, c'est à ça que ressemblait la prison la mieux gardée au monde ? La voiture s'arrêta, laissant descendre ses passagers. Les gardiens des tétines Arcobaleno les attendaient devant la grande porte.

\- Bonjour Jager, Bermuda, salua le Vongola.

\- Bonjour Sawada Tsunayoshi, Maria di Piuma, rendit le gardien à l'apparence d'enfant.

\- Où est-il ?

Des bruits de fers que l'on traîne sur le sol parvinrent à leurs oreilles depuis le bâtiment. Sortirent de l'ombre d'autres Vendice, amenant avec eux un homme blond, grisonnant avec l'âge, maigre mais dont les yeux verts pétillaient toujours autant d'intelligence. On lui défit les menottes qu'il portaient aux mains et aux pieds et on le dirigea vers la sortie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua les deux nouveaux venus.

\- Gustavo ! S'écria Tsuna.

\- Oh, Tsunayoshi ! Que tu as changé depuis le temps ! Et Maria, tu es devenu une vrai femme !

\- Merci, firent les deux en chœur.

\- Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

\- Pas si mal, répondit le prisonnier. Ô Don Vongola, je tremble devant ta puissance !

\- Ne vous moquez pas, ricana le boss.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Mais je pensais voir mon frère, ton ancêtre ou encore tes Gardiens aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai réussi à les convaincre de nous laisser y aller seuls, Giotto ne se manifeste que rarement maintenant, et Adriano a été retenu en mission. Un petit imprévu mais normalement il rentre ce soir faire son rapport.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de m'inviter dans ton manoir ?

\- Exactement. Acceptez-vous l'invitation ?

\- On ne refuse rien au boss des Vongola, s'inclina Cappeli.

\- Sawada-san, appela Bermuda. Pour des raisons de sécurité, vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

\- D'accord, désolé. Nous discuterons de tout ça dans la voiture.

Les deux autres suivirent le grand boss jusqu'au véhicule. Les trentenaires devaient avouer que la présence de quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis l'adolescence les faisait un peu retomber à cette époque. Le chemin du retour leur sembla plus rapide tant ils discutèrent des vingt dernières années.

\- Alors j'ai deux boss de la mafia devant moi, quel honneur ! Réalisa le scientifique. Faire copain-copine avec le jeune Vongola a bien aidé ta Famille, Maria.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas par intérêt que je suis devenue amie avec Tsuna, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je sais, je l'avais comprit dès le début. Alors Tsunayoshi, quelles sont les "nouvelles" de ma Famille ?

\- On ne vous a rien dit, à Vendicare ? S'étonna Tsuna.

\- Pas le moindre mot.

\- Et bien il nous a fallu cinq ans pour tous les trouver, mais ils sont hors d'état de nuire. Les Estraneo ne reviendront plus.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais… Bien, soupira l'ex prisonnier.

\- Ravi de l'entendre, le rassura le Vongola.

\- Et donc, quelle sera la suite des événements ? S'inquiéta le vieil homme.

\- Ça, c'est à vous d'en décider. Vous devriez commencer par rentrer chez vous.

\- Après vingt ans d'emprisonnement Tsunayoshi, je n'ai plus nul-part où aller.

\- Vous avez bien une femme ou des enfants.

\- J'ai une tête à avoir une femme ? Surtout à l'époque.

Les deux plus jeunes s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pensé à ça.

\- Vous pouvez rester au manoir aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, pouffa son propriétaire. Prenez ça comme des excuses.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Mais j'accepte avec plaisir l'hébergement.

\- Ça nous fait plaisir de voir à quel point vous avez changé, Gustavo, sourit Maria.

\- On dira que nous nous sommes tous les trois venus en aide d'une façon peu… Conventionnelle, répondit le blond.

Le voyage continua ainsi et ils arrivèrent au manoir dans le début de soirée. Gokudera et Yamamoto les attendaient sur le perron avec Adriano qui devait rentrer de mission et Lambo du sport. Le plus vieux des quatre se releva en les voyant sortir de la voiture.

* * *

 _Et bien, vous savez quoi… Chapitre 23 annoncé !_

 _Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais cette ellipse de vingt ans mérite un peu plus de développement. Et il se pourrait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant dans le prochain chapitre._

 _Je ne vous en dis pas plus, à bientôt._

 _Et venez sur le Discord._


End file.
